The Rise of the Dracken
by Marikili68
Summary: TRADUCTION de Starlight Massacre. Harry a obtenu un héritage inattendu. Il est une créature à la fois rare et magnifique. Il devra choisir ses compagnons pour le vie et gérer une grossesse à 16 en gardant sa nature secrète. MPREG. SLASH.
1. Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Dracken

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'œuvre de Starlight Massacre, dont vous pourrez suivre le travail sur facebook.

**Bêta :** Archimède.

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Dracken !**

…

Harry Potter se réveilla de très bonne heure le matin de son seizième anniversaire, ayant subi de nombreux changements très surprenants, inattendus et très franchement choquants.

La première chose que son esprit fatigué remarqua fut sa vision. Tout était si parfaitement net. Il n'avait jamais vu avec une telle netteté avant, même en portant ses lunettes et à présent la petite chambre obscure du numéro 4, Privet Drive, était une toute nouvelle expérience pour le jeune sorcier.

Les minuscules particules de poussière voletant dans les airs, chaque trait de peinture sur les murs de la chambre, chaque tâche sur la moquette, il pouvait tout voir.

Les couleurs, remarqua-t-il, étaient plus éclatantes et il y avait tellement _plus_ de tout, chaque couleur, chaque forme, chaque motif. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il existait autant de nuances de blanc auparavant. Sa vue était bien meilleure que celle que n'importe quel être humain ne pouvait espérer avoir.

Après avoir observé pendant une vingtaine de minutes les veines en bois de sa commode, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier quels autres changements il avait bien pu subir pendant qu'il dormait. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient tous aussi merveilleux que sa nouvelle vue.

Après avoir vérifié que les Dursley dormaient toujours, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. En entrant, il ne put que regarder son reflet qui le regardait depuis le miroir, choqué.

Le garçon dans le miroir mesurait environ 1m71. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs. Il avait des pommettes saillantes, un nez fin qui était placé parfaitement au dessus de lèvres pleines et boudeuses. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur vert émeraude profonde encadrés par de longs cils noir comme de la suie. Ses cheveux étaient de la véritable soie et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos tels une cascade d'encre noire. Son corps était fin et s'il oserait le dire, _bien roulé_…. Sa taille était cintrée sous sa cage thoracique et ses hanches étaient larges et plus rondes qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Il avait des jambes puissantes et longues ainsi que des fesses rebondies. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse et sans défauts. Aucune tâche de rousseur ou cicatrice ne gâtait la chair d'ivoire.

Il était _magnifique_.

Après avoir retiré ses vêtements afin de pouvoir mieux s'observer, Harry regarda à nouveau le miroir. Il arrivait difficilement à croire que le reflet du miroir le représentait _lui._

Il tourna sur lui-même avant qu'un éclat de quelque chose n'attire son regard. Il regarda de plus près, essayant de voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Soudain, il poussa un cri de surprise.

Des écailles !

Il y avait des petites écailles blanches si parfaitement intégrées à sa peau pâle qu'il pouvait à peine dire qu'elles étaient présentes.

Après avoir regardé de plus près, il vit que les écailles recouvraient toutes les parties de son corps. Elles partaient du haut de son cou et descendaient le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Elles continuaient sur ses fesses et le long de ses jambes. Elles brillaient également sur son torse et son ventre, reflétant la lumière de la salle de bain.

Les écailles ne le recouvraient pas entièrement mais elles formaient une sorte de motif compliqué. Levant les yeux sur son visage, il vit qu'il y avait aussi des écailles à cet endroit, mais elles étaient bien plus petites que les autres que l'on pouvait facilement les louper. Elles se trouvaient sur son front et ses pommettes, descendant le long de son nez comme un masque de carnaval. Plissant les yeux pour voir encore plus près, Harry remarqua qu'il en avait également sur son menton et même sur ses paupières. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était comme s'il était en plein milieu d'un rêve étrange !

« _Que diable suis-je ? » _Se demanda-t-il_. « Peut-être suis-je une sorte de serpent ou de lézard, peut-être un dragon ? Est-ce-que j'ai des ailes ? »_

Sitôt qu'il eut fini de penser ça qu'il ressentit une atroce et saisissante douleur dans le dos. Il tomba à genoux et gémit aussi silencieusement que possible afin de ne pas réveiller sa famille alors qu'il ressentait un poids étrange sur ses épaules juste après qu'une sensation de déchirure et qu'un liquide chaud n'ait jailli dans son dos nu.

Lançant un regard apeuré en direction du miroir, il vit qu'il avait effectivement des ailes qui sortaient de son dos. Elles étaient attachées à lui par de fins mais solides os saillants qui prenaient naissance à la base de son cou jusqu'à ses omoplates puis fusionnaient avec sa cage thoracique pour soutenir les immenses ailes de son dos. Il saignait abondamment et les ailes étaient couvertes d'une couche épaisse de sang et d'une muqueuse comme de la membrane.

Les écailles des ailes blanches tannées qui furent lavées du sang étaient recouvertes des mêmes écailles blanches qui se trouvaient sur le reste de son corps, la seule différence étant qu'elles étaient plus grandes et plus visibles là où celles de son visage étaient complètement lisses au touché.

Harry regarda avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration les magnifiques appendices qu'il venait d'acquérir. Elles étaient presque aussi grandes que lui. Il les fit bouger avec soin, à titre d'expérience, voulant s'habituer à la sensation de ses ailes. Il les déplia pour voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller, tout en faisant attention au mobilier et aux luminaires de la salle de bain. Il estima alors approximativement leur envergure qu'il pensait être de 3,35m à 3,66m environ.

_« Je me demande si je peux voler avec. Ça serait tellement mieux que de voler avec un balai. Je me demande si je peux les faire partir aussi facilement que je les ai fait venir. »_

Les ailes se s'estompèrent immédiatement dans son dos uniquement grâce à la pensée et avec une légère contraction de ses muscles dorsaux. Heureusement, la douleur était moins importante qu'en les faisant apparaître.

_« Je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre avant que les Dursley ne se lèvent. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à eux maintenant. Je veux juste préparer mes affaires. »_ Pensa Harry pour lui-même en se redressant et en retournant dans sa chambre_. « Merci Merlin, je n'ai pas à passer une nuit de plus dans cette maison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils m'ont fait revenir ici. Voldemort est mort et les mangemorts sont tous à Azkaban. Enfin, presque tous, et je serai tout aussi en sécurité au Chaudron Baveur. »_

De retour dans sa chambre, vêtu encore une fois de vêtements trop grands pour lui, Harry décida de faire quelques recherches. Il voulait savoir quel genre de créature il était devenu. Alors il sortit tous ses livres sur les créatures magiques qu'il feuilleta jusqu'à ce que finalement, dans le dernier et plus épais de tous, celui qu'Hagrid lui avait offert lors de son précédent anniversaire, il trouve un court extrait qui pourrait probablement expliquer ce qu'était son héritage.

_**Drackens (ou Parents des Dragons)**_

_Les Drackens sont une race de créatures magiques très rares. Ils sont soupçonnés d'être en voie d'extinction car le nombre de la population de ces créatures connait une baisse significative du fait que de plus en plus de Drackens choisissent de se reproduire avec des humains afin d'éviter d'être repérés, causant aux lignés de se diluer et éventuellement disparaitre._

_La diminution de la population Dracken peut également être attribuée aux sorciers, qui chassent les Drackens pour leurs écailles, leur sang et leurs organes, utiles pour certaines potions, rituels et sorts._

_Les Drackens sont classés parmi les créatures dangereuses depuis les années 1840 par les Ministères de la Magie Britannique, Américain, Asiatique et Européen et de ce fait ont été jugés dangereux pour la société._

_Il existe des rumeurs selon lesquelles une centaine de Drackens seraient encore en vie à travers le monde, mais il est difficile de vérifier de la véracité de ce chiffre du fait que les Drackens sont devenus adeptes à cacher les caractères les définissant, ce qui leur rend les choses plus faciles pour s'intégrer aux humains._

_« Intéressant. Je me demande si il y a d'autres Drackens à Poudlard. Je ne suis surement pas le seul. Mais en même temps, si il y en a si peu… »_ Harry chassa ses pensées macabres de sa tête et reporta son attention sur le livre.

_Il y a deux sortes de Drackens. Le Dracken dominant et le Dracken soumis. Ou Dracken Alpha et Dracken Béta._

_Les Drackens dominants ou Drackens Alphas comme les appellent certaines cultures sont dans 98% des cas des mâles. Il n'y a eu que deux cas rapportés et prouvés de femelles dominantes. Les dominants sont toujours plus grands et plus vicieux que leurs homologues soumis. Ceci dans le but de protéger leur soumis et toutes progénitures qu'ils pourraient avoir._

_Les Drackens dominants sont très possessifs vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur appartenant et sont très territoriaux et plus susceptible en raison du sang de dragon qui coulent dans leurs veines. Un Dracken dominant sera plus et vicieux et dangereux lorsque son compagnon sera en chaleur, enceinte ou couvant. Toute menace à l'encontre de son soumis et de ses petits sera supprimée aussi rapidement qu'il pourra le faire._

_Les Drackens dominants peuvent paraître extérieurement froid et cruel. Ce n'est qu'en présence de leur soumis et leurs jeunes qu'ils se montreront tendre. Et même alors, le côté sombre du Dracken se montrera car un Dracken dominant pourra être rude, n'ayant pas conscience de sa propre force._

_Un Dracken dominant punira son soumis s'il estime que le soumis a commis une faute, bien qu'il ne lui causera jamais de blessures permanentes car le Dracken, tout comme son cousin dragon, est une créature très vaniteuse et fière, et avoir un soumis magnifique et sans marques sera une source de grande fierté pour un dominant._

_L'opposé du dominant est le Dracken soumis ou Dracken bêta qui sont généralement des femelles, bien qu'il y ait eu plusieurs cas de mâles soumis ayant été reportés mais qui n'ont pas pu être vérifiés car leurs dominants les avaient cachés._

_Les Drackens mâles soumis, comme leurs opposés les femelles dominantes, sont extrêmement rares. Des rumeurs font croire que les mâles soumis sont capables de porter et de donner naissance à des jeunes mais il est supposé que cela ne soit possible que dans le cas où le soumis s'accouple avec un Dracken dominant car il a été testé et vérifié que s'accoupler avec homme humain bloque le cycle reproductif naturel d'un soumis, laissant le Dracken stérile et incapable de porter un enfant. Néanmoins, cela n'est pas le cas du Dracken dominant qui est parfaitement capable de féconder une femme humaine s'il le désire. Le mâle soumis et la femelle dominante sont des anomalies et sans plus de preuves, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de séparer les faits de la fiction sur oui ou non, un mâle soumis peut féconder une femme humaine comme leurs homologues mâle dominant ou si les femelles dominantes deviennent stériles après avoir copulé avec un humain comme leurs homologues soumises._

_Malgré le fait que les Drackens soumises soient plus petites que leurs homologues dominants, elles peuvent être toutes aussi dangereuses si on les provoque, presque 90% des attaques mortelles de soumises sont causées lorsque les petits du Drackens sont menacés ou blessés. Une soumise tue rarement pour son dominant car, comme leurs ancêtres dragons, il est attendu du Dracken dominant qu'il prenne soin de lui-même et de sa famille, et le travail de la soumise est de protéger ses petits et non pas son dominant._

_Une soumise peut, dans certains cas, avoir plus d'un compagnon dominant. Une puissante Dracken soumise nécessitera plusieurs dominants pour la féconder afin que la conception puisse avoir lieu. La raison reste à ce jour inconnue car les Drackens sont si peu nombreux que presque tous se cachent par mesure de précaution._

_Dominants et soumises sont tous deux extrêmement résistants, adaptables et réputés difficiles à tuer. En raison de leur peau dure, la plupart des sorts ne les affectent pas et leurs écailles sont très réfléchissantes, permettant aux sorts de rebondir sans leur faire de mal. La seule exception est le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra._

_Les Drackens sont aussi connus pour être allergiques à l'eau salée, qui, avec une exposition prolongée peut entraîner une inflammation et une irritation de la peau du Dracken. Bien que cette allergie ne soit pas mortelle, elle peut causer de sérieuses blessures telles que : démangeaisons, brûlures, furoncles et si en contact avec les yeux d'un Dracken durant une longue période, une cécité._

_**Caractéristiques et traits du Dracken :**_

_**Ecailles :**____Les Drackens dominants possèdent des écailles qui recouvrent approximativement 50 à 60% de leur corps, excepté leurs ailes qui sont entièrement recouvertes d'écailles distancées les unes des autres d'environ 2,5 cm. Le dominant aura des écailles foncées allant du noir au rouge foncé, bleu, vert, violet, etc…_

_Les Drackens soumises possèdent des écailles qui recouvrent 75 à 80% de leur corps. Les ailes d'une soumise sont également entièrement recouvertes d'écailles de toute part, mais la Dracken soumise diffère du dominant car les écailles d'une Dracken soumise seront dans un premier temps uniformément blanches, puis, avec le temps, changeront pour refléter la couleur de leur(s) dominant(s)._

_**Ailes :**__ Les ailes d'un dracken dominant sont larges et puissantes, tout comme le dominant l'est lui-même, avec une envergure pouvant atteindre jusqu'à 8 mètres en fonction de l'âge, du poids et de la taille (et/ou) de la puissance du Dracken. Les dominants exhiberont leurs ailes devant une compagne potentielle. Plus les ailes seront larges, plus la soumise sera impressionnée._

_Les ailes d'une soumise ne seront pas aussi larges que celles de leurs homologues dominants avec une envergure de 3,96m à 4,26m maximum. Ceci est plus probablement du au fait que la soumise est plus petit et plus léger que le dominant et aussi parce que la soumise n'a pas besoin d'utiliser ses ailes pour attirer un compagnon dominant._

_Dominant et soumise peuvent tout deux utiliser leurs ailes pour voler et peuvent parcourir de longues distances et à des altitudes élevées sans ressentir le besoin de se reposer ni se soucier du mal de l'altitude._

_**Crocs/griffes :**__ Drackens dominants et soumises possèdent tout deux des crocs et des griffes, même si ceux-ci sont légèrement plus grands chez le dominant. Les crocs et les griffes sont généralement rétractés sauf s'ils sont nécessaires pour tuer, chasser ou protéger. Tous sont grands et mortels mais les griffes d'une soumise sont très acides. L'acide est sécrété dans le lit de l'ongle et peut recouvrir les ongles en quelques secondes. L'acide est si corrosif que quelques coups suffisent à faire un trou de taille moyenne dans un corps humain._

_**Cycles reproductifs :**__ Les Drackens soumises entrent en chaleur plusieurs fois par an, même si l'on pense qu'il n'y a que deux périodes par an durant lesquelles un Dracken peut tomber enceinte._

_Les cycles reproductifs varient d'une soumise à une autre mais la période la plus commune pour une grossesse est l'hiver. La durée moyenne des chaleurs est de dix jours environ, durée durant laquelle un dominant s'accouplera avec sa soumise presque continuellement pour assurer le plus grand nombre possible de petits. Ni la soumise ni le dominant ne mangeront durant ce temps d'accouplement continu._

_**Grossesse :**__ La période de gestation d'un Dracken est d'approximativement sept mois. Durant cette période, le dominant sera extrêmement protecteur auprès de sa soumise au point où il la laissera rarement seul hors de sa vue et ne laissera personne s'approcher d'elle, même pas les membres de la famille, la seule exception étant le cas où la soumise aura plus d'un dominant et où seul l'autre Dracken sera autorisé._

_On pense qu'afin de garder les petits en bonne santé et avec une bonne croissance, le Dracken dominant partage ses fluides corporels avec sa soumise. Il fera cela en embrassant sa compagne pour partager sa salive, la touchant pour partager sa sueur, éjaculant en elle pour partager sa semence et nourrissant sa compagne et leur enfant de son sang._

_Les symptômes d'une grossesse Dracken incluent : nausées, irritabilité, étourdissements, une sensibilité au froid, des envies de viande crue ainsi que des explosions de magie accidentelles. A l'approche de la naissance, la Dracken soumise sera attirée par des espaces sombres et en hauteur. Une fois que la soumise aura trouvé/construit un « nid » approprié, elle y restera jusqu'à la naissance._

_**Naissance :**__ La Dracken soumise accouchera seul. Le(s) dominant(s) se seront pas autorisés à entrer dans le nid qu'une fois l'accouchement terminé. Une soumise donnera naissance entre un et cinq enfants ou « poussins » comme ils ont été définis par le Ministère. Une fois la naissance terminée et que la mère aura nourri ses poussins, le(s) père(s) sera autorisé à pénétrer dans le nid. Les petits téteront jusqu'à douze semaines avant de devenir suffisamment matures pour être sevrés si la mère le désir._

Harry ferma le livre après avoir relu ce passage plusieurs fois. Il déglutit difficilement et reposa le lourd livre avec des mains tremblantes.

_« Je suis un Dracken soumis. »_ Pensa-t-il avec détachement, tentant de garder ses mains immobiles alors qu'elles continuaient de trembler. _« Je vais avoir un Dracken dominant comme compagnon. Je vais devoir donner naissance à des poussins Drackens. »_

Harry inspira profondément pour mettre fin à la sensation de panique qui montait en lui. Il s'était endormi humain et il s'était réveillé en Dracken soumis. Un Dracken soumis mâle, qui était considéré comme une légende.

_« C'est pas grave. Je peux gérer ça. Ce n'est pas si terrible._ » Se dit-il en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour regarder le monde sous le soleil levant.

_« Je pense que je pourrais apprécier d'être un Dracken. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais dire à quiconque ce que je suis. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne avec un secret qui change autant la vie que celui-ci. A part Remus peut-être. Est-ce-que les Drackens et les loups-garous s'entendent ou sont-ils comme les loups-garous et les vampires ? Ils doivent l'être, après tout Remus était ami avec Maman et Papa et ils devaient être des Drackens pour m'avoir eu. Je me demande si quelqu'un savait qu'ils étaient des Drackens. Probablement pas. Et bien si mes parents ne l'ont pas dit à Remus, peut-être que je ne devrais pas non plus. »_

Harry soupira à l'idée de cacher cela à Remus, l'homme qui avait été son soutient au cours de ces derniers mois qui avaient suivis la mort de Sirius. Penser à Sirius lui fit se demander si son parrain avait su que sa Maman et son Papa avaient été des Drackens. Sirius était son parrain pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il avait été le meilleur ami de son Papa et la transformation en Dracken avait dû se produire lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, alors sûrement que quelqu'un d'aussi proche avait dû remarquer les changements ? Cela lui fit penser à la façon dont ses parents s'étaient mis ensembles, ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant leurs dix-sept ans, mais si les gènes Dracken se manifestaient à seize ans, que s'était-il passé durant cette année perdue ? Ils avaient été à l'école ensembles, Sirius avait dit que son père était tombé amoureux de sa mère au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, alors pourquoi avaient-ils mis un an avant de se mettre ensembles ? Il doutait de ne jamais le découvrir un jour.

Penser à ses parents lui fit penser à lui-même. Il n'était attiré par personne, il n'avait eu de coup de foudre pour personne, il n'avait même jamais exploré quoique se soit sexuellement, et encore moins pratiqué comme il savait que certains de ses camarades l'avaient fait. Et si son dominant ne l'aimait pas ? Le passage qu'il avait lu ne disait rien sur ce sujet, mais cela expliquait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à regarder les filles comme Ron et pourquoi il n'avait pas bavé sur Fleur comme les autres garçons durant sa 4ème année.

_« Je suppose que ça explique vraiment pourquoi je ne suis pas le moins du monde attiré par les femmes, je ne suis pas destiné à en avoir une. Un homme sera plus capable de me protéger de toute façon. Et s'il est fort et puissant, il pourra m'aider à protéger nos poussins. Mon compagnon devra être puissant et beau. Un compagnon puissant me donnera des enfants plus forts. »_

Cette pensé le fit ronronner profondément de plaisir avant qu'Harry ne se ressaisisse et ne s'éloigne de la fenêtre précipitamment. D'où _diable_ venaient ses pensées ? Des bébés à seize ans ? Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours.

_« Relax, relax et calme toi. »_ S'intima Harry en entourant son torse de ses bras_. « C'est ton instinct naturel. La population Dracken est en voie d'extinction, tes instincts vont te hurler d'avoir des poussins pour augmenter la population. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Te battre sera encore plus douloureux et j'ai suffisamment souffert durant toute ma vie. Essai de te laisser aller au bonheur. Ça pourrait être très bien au final, attend juste de voir. »_

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il en avait assez de se battre, assez de souffrir. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait un homme fort et puissant bien à lui, et il voulait des enfants à aimer, protéger et dont il prendrait soin. Il aurait une famille, une famille rien qu'à lui. Des enfants qui auraient besoin de lui, qui dépendraient de lui et l'aimeraient et il aurait un compagnon pour l'aimer, le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Il en avait besoin et il remercia ses parents d'avoir été des Drackens et de lui avoir offert cette chance d'être heureux.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et remis le livre dans sa malle avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il ne pouvait laisser personne excepté son compagnon voir sa véritable forme, il devrait s'entraîner à contrôler son apparence.

Dans un premier temps, il retira à nouveau sa chemise et laissa ses ailes apparaître. Le processus fut moins douloureux cette fois-ci mais les ailes étaient encore accompagnées de sang et Harry prit le temps de les nettoyer et de caresser ses écailles, il frissonna et les lâcha. Rien que de toucher ses ailes était mille fois plus agréable que de se toucher les rares où il avait essayé de se masturber.

Se calmant et décidant de ne plus retoucher ses ailes de cette façon, Harry se concentra pour faire apparaître ses crocs et ses griffes. Cela demanda un peu plus de concentration et de volonté pour les faire venir en même temps, mais il réussit. Ses griffes faisaient 2,5cm de long et étaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il se demanda jusqu'à quelle quantité d'acide il pouvait produire mais il eut beau se concentrer, il n'arriva pas à en faire sortir et Harry en conclut qu'il devrait être en danger avant de pouvoir sécréter de l'acide. Passant ses griffes lentement sur les draps, il en fit des rubans, ses griffes pourraient couper de la chaire comme un couteau chauffé dans du beurre.

Ses crocs étaient tout aussi pointus mais moins longs que ses griffes. Ils reposaient confortablement sur sa lèvre inférieure sans pour autant la percer lorsque sa bouche était fermée.

Ensuite Harry se concentra pour les faire partir. D'abord ses crocs et ses griffes, ensuite ses magnifiques ailes blanches, puis il finit par rassembler toute sa concentration pour faire disparaître ses écailles. Ceci eut la conséquence inattendue de faire rentrer ses cheveux dans son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que sa tignasse emmêlée habituelle. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Harry regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre. Tout était exactement comme avant qu'il n'aille se coucher la nuit précédente.

La seule chose pour laquelle Harry ne se concentra pas fut sa nouvelle vision. Il avait été aveugle pendant tellement d'années que maintenant qu'il avait la liberté de ne plus porter de lunettes, il n'allait pas le faire. Si qui que se soit demandait, il n'aurait qu'à leur dire qu'il avait subit une chirurgie laser durant l'été, bien qu'il doutait que quelqu'un s'en rende compte et encore moins fasse un commentaire là-dessus. Personne ne voyait au-delà de la cicatrice de toute façon. Même pas Ron et Hermione apparemment.

De tout l'été qu'il avait passé au 4 Privet Drive, il n'avait eu de nouvelles de personne. Non pas qu'il en ait attendu, pas après sa dispute avec Ron durant le dernier trimestre d'école. Hermione, ne voulant pas mettre à mal à sa toute nouvelle relation avec le rouquin, n'avait pas non plus pris contact avec Harry. Il était sûr qu'ils arriveraient éventuellement à surmonter leur idiotie, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à accepter de leur pardonner cette fois-ci. Peut-être Hermione, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui ait jamais tourné le dos, mais Ron ? Comment pouvait-il rester ami avec quelqu'un qui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait le trahir ?

**OoOoO**

Il avait été envoyé au Square Grimmaurd, le seul endroit qu'Harry ne voulait plus jamais voir. Les souvenirs et la douleur qu'ils entrainaient étaient si aigues qu'il n'avait aucun appétit pour la cuisine de Mme Weasley, ce qui la faisait s'inquiéter et le couver encore plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit, bien que cela puisse être du au fait qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Ron, lequel ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout l'été et ne l'avait même pas regardé à part pour lui lancer quelques regards mauvais et des sourires méprisants.

La plupart du temps, Harry restait seul tandis que Ron et Hermione chuchotaient ensembles et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans tous les coins du Square Grimmaurd.

Il entendait les adultes s'inquiéter pour lui, certains disant quelques commentaires moins gentils sur le fait qu'il devait être dérangé et cinglé depuis la mort de Sirius, et d'autres disant qu'il n'avait jamais été complètement tranquille dans sa tête depuis le départ, qu'il était asocial, avait mauvais caractère et était renfrogné. Il souriait toujours lorsque Remus ou les plus âgés des Weasley le défendait brutalement et parfois violement comme la fois où un membre de l'Ordre avait fuit la maison après que Mme Weasley lui ait envoyé une poêle à frire à la tête après l'avoir poussé à bout.

Il assurait à tout le monde qu'il allait bien. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être de retour au Square Grimmaurd, il avait toujours peur que les gens qu'il rencontrait soient des Drackens dominants. Il faisait des cauchemars sur le fait de tomber enceinte en tant qu'homme, et il avait de temps à autre des crises de panique sur le fait d'être devenu une créature, mais il se sentait bien, comme libéré. Harry supposait que c'était les ailes attachées sur son dos, il aimait voler, la merveilleuse et libératrice sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, de savoir qu'il pouvait aller voler quand il le souhaitait, cela le détendait, soulageant la tension dans ses épaules, mais personne ne le croyait.

Ginny restait proche de lui tout comme Fred et George, le faisant rire et sourire, le sortant un peu de sa coquille, ce qui soulageait légèrement l'inquiétude des adultes en le regardant jouer à chat avec Ginny dans la cuisine, se cachant sous la table, courant entre les chaises et bousculant les gens. Fred et George les joignaient et même Charlie oublia qu'il était un adulte après que Fred l'ait touché, même si ça ressemblait plus à une claque derrière la nuque qu'à autre chose. Néanmoins Charlie ne s'en prit qu'à Fred, aussi Harry se dit qu'il ne jouait pas réellement avec eux mais tentait plus d'assassiner son frère. Le jeu ne prit fin que lorsque le diner fut servi et Harry mangea le minimum mais quand même plus que ce qu'il avait mangé jusqu'à présent au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui rendit Mme Weasley plus heureuse.

Août fut vraiment calme et Harry rattrapa les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas était en mesure de faire chez les Dursley avec l'aide de Remus et Bill, boudant un peu. Il joua également à des jeux idiots avec Ginny et aida Fred et Georges avec leurs créations pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes tout en évitant Ron et Hermione comme la peste. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione avait voulu l'approcher pour lui parler mais Ron avait soit attiré son attention, soit Harry l'avait fui avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il ne voulait pas leur parler.

Lorsque le matin du 1er Septembre arriva, Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine et attendait que tout le monde soit prêt pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Sa malle était faite depuis des jours car il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de la vider pour la remplir à nouveau juste quelques semaines plus tard.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry? » Lui demanda doucement Remus en s'asseyant avec lui dans la cuisine, écoutant le troupeau d'éléphants occupés à charger en haut et en bas des escaliers.

Walbruga Black s'époumonait de toutes ses forces au sujet de Sangs-de-Bourbe et de traitres.

« Bien. Un peu excité, mais rien de comparable à lorsque j'étais plus jeune. » Répondit calmement Harry.

Remus le regarda étrangement.

« Tu sembles être devenu à la fois plus enfantin et plus mature cet été. Tu as joué à ces jeux d'enfant avec Ginny pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie et pourtant tu sembles être devenu adulte avant l'heure. »

Harry sourit en regardant Remus, sa dernière figure paternelle vivante. A plusieurs reprises au cours du dernier mois il avait voulu parler de son héritage Dracken à Remus, mais à chaque fois il avait fuit. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Et si Remus réagissait mal et qu'il en parlait à tout le monde et qu'il devenait un hors-la-loi ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

« HARRY ! REMUS ! ON DOIT Y ALLER ! » Cria Mme Weasley depuis le couloir.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et serra fortement Remus dans ses bras, non pas que cela eut la moindre incidence sur le loup-garou qui le maintint contre lui.

« Allons-y Louveteau, es-tu sûr d'être prêt à partir ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tout est emballé, j'ai mes nouveaux livres et mes affaires d'école et j'ai vérifié deux fois d'avoir rangé mes chaussettes et mes boxers, allons-y. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici. »

Remus le regarda tristement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était difficile pour lui aussi d'être ici, là où il avait de bons souvenirs d'un Sirius adulte avant qu'il lui ait été arraché de sa vie. Il était resté principalement pour Harry, et dans une moindre mesure pour dire au revoir à son vieil ami, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avant sa mort.

« Est-ce qu'Hedwige est en route pour Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry transporter une cage vide.

« Oui, je l'ai laissée partir hier alors elle devrait être là-bas à m'attendre. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y avant que Molly ne crie à nouveau. »

Harry sourit en réclamant un dernier câlin avant de se rendre dans l'entrée où se trouvaient une Mme Weasley échevelée et une montagne de malles et de valises.

« Comment allons-nous nous rendre sur le quai ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Encore des voitures ministérielles. » Lui dit M. Weasley en entendant la question d'Harry.

Harry soupira et grimpa dans la voiture qui n'était pas occupée par Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il atteint la chaussée et les voitures vertes foncèrent sur la route, et même s'il s'était retrouvé dans la voiture des adultes, au moins il était encore un peu avec Remus.

**OoOoO**

Cinq heures plus tard, un Harry fatigué et affamé prit place à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit en bout de table, ne souhaitant pas s'asseoir près de ses amis. _Ex-amis_ se rappela-t-il amèrement. Il eut droit à quelques regards curieux de la part de ses camarades de classe mais il les ignora. Ça ne les regardait pas de toute façon.

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse lorsque McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau. Le vieux chapeau dépenaillé chanta sa chanson habituelle sur les différentes Maisons, mais donna également un message ambigu à propos de Maisons rivales bientôt réunies. Les nouveaux premières années furent répartis dans leurs maisons, le dernier élève, un petit garçon blond, prit une chaise à la table des Serdaigle et enfin, après que le directeur ait fait les recommandations d'usage, ils furent autorisés à manger.

Harry dut être très vigilant afin de ne pas remplir son assiette uniquement de viande puisque dans le passé il ne mangeait presque des fruits et des légumes à cause de son régime alimentaire quasi-inexistant chez les Dursley. Il s'était rendu compte que les fruits et les légumes tapissaient mieux son estomac que la viande et mettaient fin aux douleurs liées à la faim pendant plus longtemps, mais récemment il avait eu de plus en plus envie de viande, depuis son anniversaire et son héritage en fait, cela devait être du au fait qu'il était devenu un Dracken.

Plus sanglante était la viande, mieux c'était à son avis, alors il plaça un grand morceau de steak bleu dans son assiette avec des légumes et des frites. A une ou deux reprises Harry se surprit à penser à quel point se serait délicieux de trouver quelque chose de _frais_ de lequel enfoncer ses crocs. Cette pensée le fit frissonner mais non pas de dégoût.

Il était sur le point prendre une grand bouchée de son steak lorsqu'il sentit une paire d'yeux le transpercer. Regardant discrètement autour de lui pour en trouver la source, il ne trouva rien avant de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. C'était Rogue. Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions le fixaient. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'était ce regard ni même ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter.

Harry le fixa pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux rapidement. Ses nouveaux instincts lui disaient que sans un compagnon dominant pour le protéger, il était imprudent de risquer une bagarre avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le blesser. Jetant un regard prudent à l'homme à travers ses cils, il vit Rogue froncer les sourcils avec suspicion.

Harry détourna son regard de Rogue et garda la tête baissée durant le reste du repas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un, et encore moins Rogue, ne découvre son secret.

Un parfum délicat atteint son nez et d'un coup, son corps tout entier commença à trembler et frissonner, comme si ses écailles essayaient de faire une apparition non désirée. Il repoussa la sensation avec force. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser apparaître, pas maintenant, devant l'ensemble des étudiants. Cela ne pourrait être qu'un désastre pour lui.

Le dessert se termina et le Directeur envoya les élèves au lit. Harry attendit que la Grande Salle se vide un peu avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans son dortoir, il ignora Ron, dit bonne nuit à Neville, Dean et Seamus avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit, de se déshabiller et de monter dans son lit. Malgré qu'il soit inquiet du fait que Rogue puisse découvrir son secret, il s'endormit presque instantanément.

**OoOoO**

Cela faisait deux semaines que le trimestre avait commencé et cette légère odeur le rendait fou ! Elle était constamment autour de lui comme si Poudlard lui-même la produisait. Elle le poussait aux limites de l'autodestruction et il devait se battre à chaque heure de la journée pour contrôler son côté Dracken. Personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué bien sûr, mais Harry considérait ça comme une bénédiction. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était une autre série d'articles de journaux disant à quel point il était fou et instable.

Rogue l'observait sans relâche. L'homme était véritablement inébranlable. Quelle que soit la façon dont Harry essayait de paraître invisible ou de détourner l'attention sur quelque chose d'autre, ses yeux étaient toujours là, l'observant. Rogue pensait qu'il devait préparer quelque chose de mal et tant qu'il serait aussi nerveux et agité, il était peu plausible qu'il cesse, mais Harry était si inquiet que Rogue découvre qu'il était un Dracken qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Il avait besoin d'un dominant, il ne pouvait pas affronter Rogue de lui-même, pas maintenant qu'il avait eu son héritage de soumis, alors qu'il se concentrait au maximum pour s'assurer que ses écailles et ses ailes n'apparaissent pas un jour en classe aux yeux de tout le monde.

**OoOoO**

C'était la nuit d'Halloween et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'assister au banquet. A la place il préféra prendre avantage du fait que tout le monde soit au banquet pour laisser sortir son côté Dracken pour la première fois en deux mois.

Il était au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite. La lune, pas tout à fait pleine, était très brillante ce soir et illuminait le chemin du jeune Dracken alors qu'il naviguait dans les sous-bois. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de la lumière, en temps que Dracken il avait une excellente vision nocturne, mais la lune était si grande et magnifique ce soir, Harry était heureux qu'elle soit là.

Après avoir marché de manière constante pendant plus de trente minutes, Harry déduisit qu'il était assez loin de l'école et laissa ses attributs Dracken se manifester. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ressentit le bonheur absolu de se laisser aller. Ses cheveux, ses écailles, ses griffes et ses crocs firent, tous firent leur apparition. Les écailles blanches qui recouvraient ses ailes et qui poussaient en plaques sur son visage, son cou et ses mains brillaient faiblement à la lumière de la lune. C'était un spectacle magnifique à voir, non pas que quelqu'un soit présent pour l'apprécier.

Maintenant que le soulagement d'avoir laissé sortir son apparence Dracken avait diminuée, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont il avait voulu s'occuper depuis trois mois, goûter à de la viande crue.

Ouvrant grand ses nouveaux sens accrus, il se mit à l'écoute d'un mouvement spécifique. Il pouvait entendre les écureuils dans leur nid, des chouettes chassant leur petit déjeuner, les lapins grignoter du trèfle, les souris se sauver sous les buissons et enfin il entendit le son qu'il attendait, celui du sabot marchant sur le sol recouvert de feuilles.

A une cinquantaine de mètres de lui se trouvaient quatre cerfs. En un instant, Harry était parti, courant à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il avait planté ses crocs dans la veine jugulaire d'un petit daim. Il n'était pas assez fort pour s'attaquer à un cerf, il laisserait ça à son compagnon dominant.

Les trois autres cerfs s'étaient enfuis, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Le daim auquel Harry s'était accroché rua dans une tentative de se libérer et il lui trancha prestement la gorge avec ses griffes, la faisant taire définitivement.

Le goût du sang était enivrant et Harry put difficilement se retenir de gémir à voix haute. Utilisant ses griffes et ses crocs, il arracha des morceaux de viande encore tiède et les dévora. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse à laquelle il avait jamais gouté et il ne s'en rassasierait jamais. Il s'accroupit et plongea, arrachant la peau avec ses crocs et ses griffes pour atteindre la chair tendre qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié de son repas, Harry s'immobilisa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et écouta, ignorant les coulées de sang dévalant le long de cou depuis son menton. Il y avait quelque chose au loin. Sa tête se tourna sur la gauche et il grogna de façon menaçante.

Le grognement qui lui répondit était profond comme un tremblement de terre et le secoua au plus profond de lui-même. Harry recula. La silhouette qui se démarqua de derrière le groupe d'arbre était un Dracken dominant. La première chose que remarqua Harry fut les ailes. Elles avaient une envergure d'au moins 6,10m et éclipsaient facilement les siennes, qu'il rassembla en un cocon plus serré autour de lui.

Ensuite, Harry remarqua l'homme lui-même. Il était grand, environ 1,92m et était très musclé pour un corps si svelte et il ne portait pas de chemise. Des écailles faites d'obsidienne et améthyste étaient dispersées sur la peau bronzée de l'homme. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses écailles, ils étaient dégradés et recouvraient ses oreilles. Son visage était lisse et fort, anguleux et exotique. Ses yeux bridés indigo étaient froids et durs mais remplis d'un désir chaleureux alors qu'ils dévoraient la peau d'Harry autant qu'ils le pouvaient, s'attardant sur son visage et plus particulièrement son cou.

Cet homme avait coupé le souffle d'Harry, le privant de l'oxygène qui se trouvait partout autour de lui, et au moment où Harry prit une profonde inspiration, frissonnant, le Dracken en face de lui bougea.


	2. Des perspectives modifiées

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient! Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'œuvre de Starlight Massacre.

**Bêtas :** Serusia et Archimède.

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Des perspectives modifiées.**

…

Harry s'était déplacé instinctivement lorsqu'il avait plongé sur le côté pour éviter le Dracken qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il ne cessa pas de bouger et d'éviter les arbres et les buissons avec une grâce quasi féline. Il pouvait entendre l'autre Dracken derrière lui et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, l'autre Dracken était plus rapide !

Harry refusait de ralentir, même avec l'autre Dracken qui le rattrapait et grognait orageusement. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le lâchent et même là, il rampa pour échapper à cet homme. Sa respiration devint de rapides halètements, Harry essaya de fuir son assaillant en partant rapidement au hasard dans tous les sens, mais le Dracken qui le suivait bougeait en même temps que lui et Harry soupçonnait au fond de lui que l'autre Dracken jouait avec lui, qu'il appréciait la chasse à travers la forêt.

Se frayant un passage au travers d'un bosquet d'arbres serrés et sautant au dessus d'une grande flaque, Harry fut soudain attrapé par la taille au milieu de son saut et le poids ajouté l'envoya s'écrouler au sol. Un grognement sévère et de larges mains serrant sa gorge le gardèrent immobile et silencieux pendant que l'autre Dracken humait la base de sa nuque. Le livre n'avait pas du tout mentionné ça !

Une puissante langue musclée le lécha dans une lente et sensuelle ligne le long de ses cervicales et presque instantanément l'état d'esprit d'Harry changea. Ses instinct lui disaient que ce Dracken n'allait pas lui faire de mal, que s'il avait voulu lui en faire, il l'aurait mordu et non pas léché. L'autre Dracken rivalisait pour son attention. Ce Dracken était un compagnon potentiel !

Harry ne savait pas si cela l'excitait ou l'effrayait, alors il opta pour les deux. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'il avait appris qu'il était un Dracken, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir un compagnon ! C'était trop tôt !

Harry tremblait de peur alors que le Dracken continuait de lécher son cou avec sa langue, le goutant, le marquant avec l'odeur de sa salive.

Etait-ce ce que sa mère avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que son père était aussi un Dracken et un compagnon potentiel ? L'avait-il aussi poursuivi immédiatement ? Sa volonté avait-elle été assez forte pour le repousser pendant une année entière ? Harry ne pensait pas que sa volonté soit aussi forte, pas lorsque la seule chose au monde qu'il voulait était allongée sur son dos et le léchait.

Harry essaya de se tourner, il voulait regarder les yeux de l'homme qui était en train de faire des choses aussi inavouables à son corps, mais les mais qui s'étaient desserrées pour reposer à la base de sa nuque se resserrèrent dans une poigne punitive.

Harry gémit et s'immobilisa à nouveau, mais il bougea son corps pour essayer de transmettre à l'autre Dracken qu'il voulait juste se retourner.

« Chut mon petit, je vais prendre soin de toi. Ne bouge pas. » Ronronna l'autre Dracken.

Sa voix était douce et profonde, comme du miel velouté. Il y avait juste un soupçon d'accent, mais c'était trop léger pour qu'Harry puisse reconnaitre exactement duquel il s'agissait.

La langue fut de retour pour trouver un endroit derrière son oreille qui fit sursauter le corps d'Harry dans une excitante surprise et un petit rire sombre s'échappa des lèvres du Dracken.

« Tu m'as rendu fou avec ton odeur enivrante depuis deux mois. Je ne parvenais pas à te trouver, je suivais ton odeur seulement pour tomber dans des impasses ou une classe lors des cours. J'essayais de te sentir lors des repas, mais tu m'évitais Prezioso. »

Harry secoua la tête négativement autant qu'il le put mais de longs doigts s'insinuant dans sa tignasse aux cheveux noirs l'arrêtèrent en les tirant sévèrement.

« Si tu l'as fait. Pour quelle autre raison m'aurais-tu fui ? Je n'aime pas que l'on m'évite ou que l'on me fuie Prezioso. »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont l'autre Dracken parlait, mais il connaissait ce ton de voix. Le Dracken était en colère et énervé contre lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et gémit.

« Oh chut, chuuut, Prezioso. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Mais tu vas apprendre. Tu ne me fuiras plus, n'est-ce-pas? »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête et fut récompensé par la main dans ses cheveux qui relâcha sa pression et massa son cuir chevelu à la place.

« Puis-je te regarder ? » demanda bravement Harry, cachant sa peur et fortifiant sa voix de façon à ce que son tremblement ne puisse s'entendre.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux Prezioso. Je ne souhaite rien de mieux que toi me fixant du regard pendant des heures. »

Harry se retourna prudemment sur le dos de façon à être torse contre torse avec le Dracken au dessus de lui. Il plongea son regard profondément dans les yeux indigo. Ils étaient si familiers mais le visage était différent de tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Ce n'était guère surprenant, lui-même ne ressemblait pas du tout à Harry Potter lorsqu'il était sous sa forme Dracken, pourquoi cette personne ressemblerait à la même chose que sous sa forme humaine?

« Tu es tellement magnifique Prezioso. » Lui dit l'autre Dracken en passant ses longs doigts élégants sur sa joue.

Harry regarda vraiment l'autre mâle couché sur lui. Il était si beau que s'en était irréel. Des pommettes hautes, un nez taillé au burin, une mâchoire puissante, des yeux indigos bridés et une bouche sensuelle qui était recourbée de crocs à l'air mortels et juste légèrement plus longs que les siens.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » Lui demanda effrontément le Dracken aux yeux indigos, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Un instant plus tard, sa bouche fut saisie dans un rude et douloureux baiser qui le laissa sans voix, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se soumettre pleinement à son compagnon, car il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce Dracken serait dorénavant son compagnon. Harry était tellement désespéré par l'amour, tellement désespéré par n'importe quelle forme d'affection que ça ne pourrait que le blesser de se tenir éloigné de ce Dracken.

Il n'était pas aussi fort que sa mère et son enfance ainsi que la façon médiocre dont il avait été élevé lui avaient laissé une envie maladive pour tout type d'amour ou d'attention, et cet homme pouvait réaliser son rêve de famille et Harry saisirait cette chance à deux mains.

« Quel est ton nom, Prezioso ? »

« Harry. » Répondit-il, puis il reprit après quelques secondes : « Quel est le tien ? »

«Blaise. Je suppose que tu as reçu ton héritage soit cet été ou très tôt en septembre car tu n'étais pas là l'an passé. »

« C'est exact. » Dit Harry

« Ça fait déjà un an que je suis un Dracken. J'ai eu dix-sept ans le 12 octobre. »

Son compagnon était plus âgé de dix mois et il était déjà un Dracken depuis une année. Quelques soient les questions d'Harry, son compagnon devrait être en mesure d'y répondre. Il se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise pendant que son compagnon, Blaise, explorait son cou et son visage du bout des doigts.

« Tu es si puisant Prezioso, il y aura sans doutes d'autres qui rivaliseront pour ton attention. Je ne te partagerai qu'avec le nombre minimum de dominants dont tu auras besoin pour tomber enceinte de nos enfants, je ne t'autoriserai pas d'avoir un harem d'hommes. Je ne serai pas mis à l'écart ou ignoré parce que tu as tellement d'hommes autour de toi que tu n'auras pas assez d'heures dans une journée pour passer du temps avec chacun d'entre nous. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage enragé de son nouveau compagnon et resta complètement immobile alors que les griffes de Blaise s'approchaient dangereusement près de sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas d'un harem, » répondit Harry avec honnêteté. « Je veux juste une famille. »

Un baiser brutal sur les lèvres répondit à la déclaration d'Harry et les mains de Blaise passèrent autour de son cou pour avoir un meilleur angle.

« C'était la bonne réponse Prezioso ! » S'exclama Blaise alors qu'Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle. « Je ne serai pas déshonoré par le fait d'avoir une putain comme compagnon soumis. »

« Je ne suis pas une putain ! » Rétorqua durement Harry.

Immédiatement, les griffes de Blaise s'enfoncèrent à la base de son cou et Harry poussa un cri de douleur.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Harry, en tant que ton compagnon dominant, ton protecteur et le futur père de tes enfants, tu me dois le respect. »

« Le respect se mérite, pas donné librement ! » Répondit Harry avec force tout en gardant une voix placide.

Il ne serait pas une personne soumise face à son compagnon juste parce qu'il était un Dracken soumis. Ils entreraient dans cette relation en tant qu'égaux ou Blaise pourrait aller se faire voir !

Blaise eut un sourire supérieur et lui écha la joue lentement en rétractant ses griffes de façon à se que le bout de ses doigts caressent à nouveau son cou.

« J'ai un compagnon puissant, » murmura Blaise « Si puissant et si têtu. Tu es parfait Prezioso. »

Harry sentit le plaisir prendre possession de tout son être lorsque son compagnon le complimenta. Confiant, il leva les bras pour les enrouler autour des larges épaules de Blaise qui lui fit un sourire.

« N'ais jamais peur de me toucher Harry, tu ne seras jamais repoussé de mon corps. »

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou fort de Blaise. Maintenant qu'il ait été autorisé à toucher son nouveau compagnon, il aimait la peau soyeuse qui se trouvait sous son nez et sa joue.

« Tu es si attachant Prezioso. As-tu faim ? J'ai interrompu ton repas et je dois te prouver ma valeur en tant que bon chasseur. Je vais nous attraper quelque chose. »

Blaise se leva et remit facilement Harry sur ses pieds, l'époussetant. Il laissa ses mains s'attarder sur le corps d'Harry avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Reste ici Prezioso. Je serais bientôt de retour, je suis un chasseur très habile. »

Blaise partit en un clin d'œil et même avec sa nouvelle vue, Harry vit seulement une trainée noire et violette se refléter à la lumière de la lune. Harry voulu aller se cacher dans le creux de l'arbre sur sa gauche, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en plein air où n'importe quel prédateur pourrait le traquer et l'attaquer, mais son dominant lui avait dit de ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait plus sentir ces griffes dans son cou et le livre avait dit que les dominants punissaient sévèrement leurs soumis pour n'importe quelle faute.

Débattant avec lui-même, Harry pesa soigneusement le pour et le contre, avant de décider que son dominant préfèrerait avoir un soumis vivant plutôt qu'un soumis obéissant et mort. Alors il rampa dans le creux de l'arbre.

L'intérieur pourri était si chaud qu'Harry se blottit dans les feuilles en décomposition, déployant ses ailes autour de lui pour se réchauffer. Harry se trouva à penser paresseusement que cela aurait été un endroit parfait pour faire son nid s'il se trouvait un peu plus haut. Lorsqu'Harry réalisa le cheminement de ses pensées, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, une expression d'horreur s'était inscrite sur son visage.

C'était la centième fois qu'il se surprenait à penser à faire son nid et avoir des poussins depuis l'obtention de son héritage trois mois plus tôt, mais c'était la première fois qu'il imaginait ses poussins en tant que parfait mélange de Blaise et lui. Il déglutit. Il ne connaissait absolument pas Blaise, sauf le fait qu'il était un Dracken dominant et qu'Harry le considérait comme un bon, fort et compétant compagnon. C'était tout en plus du fait que son compagnon allait dans la même école, était dans la même année et que son anniversaire était le 12 Octobre. Harry refusait d'avoir des poussins avec un étranger.

« Prezioso ? Où es-tu allé Harry ? »

Harry sortit en rampant du creux de l'arbre et se trouva écraser contre un torse solide. S'attendant à être puni, Harry fut surpris d'être poussé devant un énorme étalon qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Blaise s'assit derrière lui et Harry se raidit encore une fois alors que Blaise entreprenait seulement de lui faire sa toilette, retirant gentiment les feuilles et les brindilles de ses cheveux.

« Mange Prezioso ! Avant que ton repas ne cesse de saigner et refroidisse. » Le poussa Blaise.

Harry coupa avec précaution un morceau de chaire de l'étalon et l'offrit en premier à Blaise qui eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Ce repas est pour toi petit Harry. J'ai déjà mangé ma part. »

« Je ne pourrais pas manger tout ça tout seul, » lui dit Harry ne songeant même pas à mentionner que la raison à cela était sa famine de l'été.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses. J'ai attrapé le plus grand animal que j'ai pu trouver pour prouver que je suis plus que capable de nous approvisionner en nourriture pour toi et nos futurs petits, » lui répondit Blaise avec ce maudit sourire satisfait, toujours occupé à retirer des morceaux de forêt du nid que Harry appelait ses cheveux.

Harry planta ses dents dans la viande saignante et émit un gémissement doux, Blaise se raidissant derrière lui. De larges et grands bras musclés encerclèrent les épaules d'Harry et le tirèrent en arrière pour un baiser passionné, Blaise léchant et lapant ses lèvres et son menton ensanglanté.

Cette fois Harry se battit contre Blaise, bougeant sa bouche et emmêlant leurs langues. Blaise grogna mais ne le punit pas, alors Harry prit cela comme le fait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et se tourna dans les bras de Blaise afin de se rapprocher de son compagnon dominant.

Ce fut Blaise qui mit fin au baiser et le poussa à nouveau vers l'étalon, encourageant Harry à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Avec toutes les brindilles et les feuilles retirées de ses cheveux, Blaise se décida à faire courir ses doigts dans ces derniers et caressa la peau douce du cou d'Harry.

Lorsque la majorité de l'étalon fut terminée et qu'Harry fut tellement repu que son ventre était distendu et que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de dormir, Blaise arrêta de jouer avec la peau et les cheveux d'Harry et il entoura doucement Harry de ses bras, le berçant tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ici. Les gens vont se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas dans nos dortoirs. »

« Détends-toi Prezioso, ne te fais pas autant de soucis. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Personne n'osera me demander où j'ai pu aller, et ceux qui le feront sont des amis qui savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me le demander en premier lieu. »

Blaise lui avait rappelé par inadvertance que lui-même n'avait pas d'amis pour surveiller ses allées et venues et il fronça les sourcils avant de se blottir dans la chaleur du corps de Blaise. Blaise était tout ce qu'il avait à présent.

**OoOoO**

Blaise sourit doucement à son soumis endormi. Harry était si magnifique, si fragile, mais il avait vu son compagnon abattre cette biche, son compagnon était fatal, beau et dangereux. La façon dont il avait utilisé ses griffes pour arracher la gorge de la biche, la façon dont il avait bondit sur elle alors qu'elle était dans le pâturage de manière inattendue, la façon dont il l'avait déchiré avec ses crocs, les bruits qu'il avait fait en dévorant sa chaire.

Blaise frémit et gémit faiblement. Harry aurait sa perte. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule autre soumise depuis son héritage Dracken l'an passé, une fille gâtée qui croyait être la seule Dracken Soumise au monde. Ses parents l'avaient ruiné, tous trois pensant qu'elle ne pouvait avoir que le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus beau dominant avec les plus grandes ailes. Ils avaient convoqués tous les Drackens Dominants dans leur manoir de Toulouse pour rencontrer leur fille.

Inutile de dire que si extérieurement elle était une très jolie fille, elle était pourrie de l'intérieur. Elle avait traité les dominants qui étaient venus à sa rencontre dans le mode de vie Dracken comme des chiens qui devaient s'incliner devant elle et quémander son attention.

Blaise n'oublierait pas Miette Amarante Solange avant un long moment. Elle avait été si méprisable que des dominants, lui inclus, s'étaient levés et étaient partis. Elle avait fini avec un dominant si désespéré d'avoir une compagne qu'il aurait pris n'importe qui.

Il était convaincu que c'était son karma qui la punissait d'être si gâtée et arrogante.

Il abaissa le regard lorsque la respiration d'Harry eut un hoquet, mais son soumis se contenta de tourner la tête plus loin sur son ventre et de se presser d'avantage contre lui.

Blaise savait exactement qui était dans ses bras, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Au moment où il avait vu ces saisissants et magnifiques yeux émeraude, il avait su, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec des yeux vert aussi éblouissants. Harry Potter.

Il savait qu'il aurait une sacrée guerre à mener lorsque l'information circulerait qu'un soumis inconnu et sans compagnon se trouvait parmi eux, mais il était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour son compagnon. Harry en valait la peine et il mourrait un millier de fois dans l'agonie pour lui.

Il savait qu'il allait à l'encontre des règles, qu'il serait puni pour ne pas avoir signalé immédiatement au conseil qu'un Dracken soumis se trouvait dans son secteur, mais depuis la première inspiration du léger parfum de noisette de Harry, il avait voulu le Dracken rien que pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas donner à tous les dominants sans compagnon une chance équitable de gagner Harry. Il voulait Harry et personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas fermement établi lui-même en tant que compagnon d'Harry, là il devrait laisser Harry choisir d'autres dominants dans le but qu'il tombe enceinte. Mais pas un de plus que ce dont il aurait besoin pour avoir une couvée de poussins.

Harry renifla dans son sommeil et Blaise lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Harry était si adorable et attachant. Il était naturel et gentil, pas comme Miette. Blaise pouvait s'imaginer avoir plusieurs couvées de poussins avec Harry, tous gentils et aussi attachant que leur Mère. Avec Miette, il n'avait pu arrêter de penser à quelle engeance pourrie gâtée elle aurait créé, enfin, si elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait couché avec un humain parce qu'elle ne voulait pas subir les altérations de son corps durant la grossesse ni les douleurs de l'accouchement.

Blaise regarda le ventre plat d'Harry. Il serait superbe rond et bon avec leurs enfants. Il grogna de plaisir et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry plus fermement. Les Drackens soumis mâles étaient si rares que tout les dominants viendraient voir Harry, essaieraient d'attirer son attention et de devenir son compagnon. Blaise ne pouvait pas autoriser cela, pas lorsque les dominants surpassaient les soumis en nombre de vingt pour un. Il n'y avait pas assez de soumis à la base et plus longtemps un dominant était sans compagnon, plus vicieux et désespéré il devenait, ses instincts lui hurlant d'élever une couvée de poussins pour augmenter le nombre de Drackens.

Blaise ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il voulait une famille nombreuse. Il voulait couvée après couvée de poussins avec Harry. Seulement avec Harry.

**OoOoO**

Harry se réveilla au chaud et confortablement installé dans un lit inconnu. Il cligna des yeux avant de se redresser et de regarder partout autour de lui, les muscles tendus et les sens en alerte. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque où il se trouvait. Il était manifestement dans le dortoir des Serpentard, la quantité abondante de vert et argent ainsi que l'usage excessif de serpents en attestait, mais ce qui le fit vraiment se calmer fut l'odeur de la personne inconnue couchée dans le lit à côté de lui. Blaise.

Ce devait être à quoi ressemblait Blaise sans ses attributs Drackens. Il était tout aussi beau, tout aussi fort et inébranlable, tout aussi large des épaules et il avait toujours le corps fin mais puissant. Mais ses écailles avaient disparu laissant à la place une peau au teint olivâtre sans imperfection. Ses ailes aussi étaient parties et Harry se lamenta de la perte de ces magnifiques appendices.

Se rallongeant, Harry regarda Blaise dormir. Son dominant semblait si fort, même lorsqu'il dormait. Ses épaules larges se soulevaient et s'abaissaient avec chaque respiration, son visage était aussi impassible lorsqu'il était endormi que lorsqu'il était éveillé. La bouche de Blaise n'était tout simplement pas faite pour sourire.

Le grincement d'un lit fit qu'Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule par la fente entre les rideaux verts autour du lit. Une tignasse blonde fit faire à Harry la connexion finale dont son cerveau avait besoin. Son compagnon était le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy. Le Drago Malefoy qui haïssait l'air qu'il respirait.

« Blaise ! » La voix alourdie de sommeil de Drago rompit le silence matinal. « Blaise lève toi ! Nous devons aller à la bibliothèque avant que le castor de Gryffondor ne se soit accaparé tous les bons livres. »

Le visage de Blaise se fronça alors qu'il était tiré du sommeil, mais il fut trop lent à répondre au blond qui ouvrit violement des rideaux du lit, seulement pour faire un bond en arrière lorsqu'il vit Harry blotti contre le côté de Blaise.

« Potter ? Bordel qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Malfoy allait saisir le bras d'Harry mais il fut intercepté par une autre main qui lui agrippa le bras. Harry sentit Blaise se presser contre son dos alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

« Arrête de hurler. Je suis debout. Je pense que nous le sommes tous, » grommela Blaise en regardant autour de lui pourvoir le visage de Théodore Nott sortir d'entre les rideaux de son lit.

« On s'en fout d'être réveillés ! Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que Potter fout dans ton lit ? »

Blaise passa ses bras autour d'Harry et le tira contre son torse.

« N'es-ce pas évident ? » demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. « Maintenant laisse le tranquille et va t'habiller, tu prends une demi-heure pour te préparer et moi non. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais un regard sévère de Blaise le fit grimacer et il se détourna pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante pour se préparer.

« Je te pris de l'excuser Harry, il n'est jamais au mieux de sa forme au réveil, » lui dit Blaise doucement.

« Est-ce que tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ? » demanda Harry avec un léger rougissement.

La bouche sensuelle de Blaise se retroussa en un sourire irrésistible et il hocha une fois de la tête.

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai aimé te tenir contre moi, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger la tête pour la poser contre mon cœur. »

Harry rougit à nouveau et essaya de se contrôler mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de rougir encore plus fort. Blaise eut un petit rire et se leva du lit, lançant ses bras derrière lui au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, les os de sa colonne se mettant à craquer.

Harry fit la même chose et commença à chercher sa robe. C'était samedi et il n'y avait pas cours, mais il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements.

« Je ne te permettrai pas de porter la même tenue deux fois de suite Prezioso, » murmura la voix de Blaise dans son oreille.

Harry se tourna, sa colère prenant place dans son ventre. Il était suffisamment embarrassé d'avoir été trouvé dans le lit de Blaise par Drago Malfoy parmi tous les autres, mais s'entendre dire que ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez bien dépassait les bornes.

« Je peux porter ce que je veux ! » siffla Harry.

« Non tu ne peux pas, » répondit Blaise sévèrement, ses yeux devenant aussi froids et durs que du silex.

« Si je peux ! »

La mains de Blaise fusa et agrippa Harry par la nuque, sa large main serrant étroitement en réprimande. Des piques pointues et dures firent pression sur la peau d'Harry alors que Blaise laissait ses griffes sortir de ses doigts.

« Tu porteras certains de mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que tu puisses aller dans ton dortoir te changer avec des vêtements que tu n'as pas portés pour courir dans la forêt hier soir. Je refuse de te voir, mon compagnon, porter des vêtements sales. » Siffla Blaise.

Harry voulait continuer de défier Blaise, il ne voulait pas être traité comme un paillasson, il voulait prouver qu'il était prêt à relever le défi, qu'il ne tremblerait pas et ne céderait pas aux demandes de Blaise, mais cette relation, ce partenariat, quoi que se soit, était tout nouveau et il ne savait pas de quoi Blaise était capable. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal et Blaise avait fait un compromis. Il soupira et hocha la tête avec précaution, parfaitement conscient des griffes dans son cou.

Blaise lâcha sa gorge et à la place l'attira à lui dans un câlin, déposant un lent baiser sur la tête d'Harry. Il le dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire à côté de son lit et en sortit un doux pullover bleu marine et une paire de jeans à la mode..

Blaise rétrécit les vêtements et, au grand l'embarras d'Harry, entreprit de l'habiller.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » Lui dit Harry avec colère.

« Tu es mon compagnon et je vais prendre soin de toi ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'habilles ! » Affirma Harry.

Blaise était confus. Sa compréhension était qu'un soumis devrait chérir le fait que son compagnon veuille l'habiller, c'était considéré comme le fait que le dominant prenait soin de son compagnon, mais Harry s'opposait à lui à chaque fois.

Il soupira et tendit les habits à Harry qui s'en saisit avec un regard colérique. Il savait qu'avoir un compagnon demandait du boulot, quelle relation n'en demandait pas ? Mais jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pensé que son compagnon serait aussi têtu et aurait une aussi forte personnalité.

Il supposait que cela venait du fait d'avoir Harry Potter, la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, la seule personne à avoir détruit Voldemort, comme compagnon soumis. Il avait besoin de décider ce qu'il voulait le plus, Harry comme compagnon, ou être sain d'esprit.

Riant doucement alors qu'il regardait Harry se faufiler timidement et avec embarras dans le jean serré, Blaise décida que sa santé mentale pouvait prendre le siège arrière pour une fois, Harry serait un compagnon idéal pour lui et il était prêt à faire des compromis pour garder Harry heureux, du moins sur les choses les moins importantes.

…

**A Suivre**

…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

Toutes mes félicitations à Mahive qui est la seule personne à avoir deviné qui était le mystérieux dominant !

_**Réponses :**_

**Archimède :** Merci de l'intérêt porté à la fic. Je prévois de traduire la nouvelle version afin d'éviter les mêmes soucis que ceux de l'auteur.

**Onarluca :** Merci à toi! Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il y aura entre deux chapitres, cela dépendra de mes études…

**Mme Potter-Snape :** Non l'auteur n'a pas encore fini la fic. A l'heure actuelle 44 chapitres sur ffnt, et elle est en train de reposter car l'originale a été supprimée à cause d'une personne malintentionnée.

**Mimi :** Ha, Ha! Surprise tu le sauras en lisant la suite! Mais rappel-toi, plus un dracken soumis est puissant, plus il aura de dominants… et Harry est très puissant…

**PerSonNee :** Même réponse que Mimi….

_**Traduction des mots italiens :**_

Prezioso : Précieux.


	3. Possessivité et jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient! L'histoire et la plus grande partie des personnages appartiennent à Starlight Massacre! Ceci est un slash, si vous n'appréciez pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin, merci.

**Bêtas :** Archimède et Sérusia.

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Possessivité et jalousie.**

…

Harry devait admettre que les vêtements de Blaise étaient bien plus confortables que tout ce qu'il avait pu porté auparavant. Il adorait le jeans serré bleu foncé et le pull-over bleu marine. Ils lui allaient parfaitement et il en déduisit qu'il avait été idiot de se disputer avec Blaise au sujet de se qu'il portait, bien que jamais il ne le dirait à Blaise.

Harry était partant pour se faufiler hors du dortoir des Serpentard sous sa cape, mais Blaise ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet, et ils se rendirent au petit-déjeuner à la vue de tous les autres Serpentard qui lui lancèrent des regards mauvais alors qu'il traversait leur salle commune sous le bras lourd et protecteur de Blaise.

Les filles en particulier étaient très malveillantes avec leurs regards brûlant de haine, et Harry ressentit non seulement de l'incertitude mais également un étrange élan de possessivité. Blaise était son compagnon dominant ! Elles ne pouvaient pas l'avoir et il arracherait la chaire de leurs os si jamais elles tentaient quoi que ce soit !

L'intensité de sa possessivité l'effraya il n'avait jamais rien eu de quoi pouvoir devenir possessif. Il n'avait rien eu durant son enfance, pas de jouet ou de jeu qui avait été strictement à lui, bordel même ses vêtements n'étaient pas à lui. Les seuls possessions qui lui appartenaient pour lesquelles il se sentait plus ou moins possessif étaient sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et son Eclair de Feu, et cela uniquement pour des raisons sentimentales. La cape avait appartenue à son père, la carte avait été à son père, Sirius et Remus et le balai lui avait été offert par son feu parrain.

Mais même ces trois choses ne faisaient pas le poids face à la possessivité qu'il ressentait pour Blaise. Il trancherait de ses griffes quiconque oserait essayer de lui voler son compagnon, ce qui contredisait ce que le livre qu'il avait lu disait des Drackens soumis. Le livre avait notifié que les Drackens soumis ne se battaient pas pour leurs compagnons dominants, mais Harry était prêt à se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle présent dans son corps pour Blaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Prezioso. » Lui murmura Blaise. « Ces pathétiques humaines ne peuvent en aucun cas être comparées à ton éblouissante beauté. Elles te regardent méchamment car elles sont jalouses de tes traits sans défauts. »

« Je pense qu'elles sont plutôt jalouses du fait que je t'ai toi. » Lui répondit Harry. « Elles te veulent. »

« Et bien elles devront rester jalouses dans ce cas, car jamais elles ne m'auront. »

« Je ne comprend pas. Tu pourrais avoir l'une d'elle si tu le souhaitais, merde tu pourrais toutes les avoir. Le livre dit qu'il n'y a aucunes répercussions pour un dominant qui prend des humains. »

Blaise eut un petit rire profond et le bras autour des épaules d'Harry le serra doucement.

« Ah Prezioso, tu es tellement adorable. Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu lis sur notre espèce dans les livres. La pluparts des informations sont soit confuses, soit carrément fausses. En effet, il n'y a pas de répercussions pour un dominant à prendre un humain, mais un dominant préfèrera _toujours_ un Dracken soumis à n'importe quel humain. Les Drackens soumis sont de moins en moins communs Prezioso les Drackens dominants surpassent les soumis en nombre et il y a approximativement vingt dominants pour un seul soumis. Nous n'allons pas vers les humains par choix. »

Soudain Harry comprit bien mieux les choses et il se sentit suffisamment sûr de lui pour rendre leurs regards aux filles, au plus grand amusement de Blaise.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui agrippant le bras ne l'arrête. Blaise n'haussa qu'un unique sourcil et commença à le tirer vers la table des Serpentard.

« Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard ! » Argumenta Harry essayant, et à défaut, de retirer de force les doigts de Blaise de son bras. « Blaise ! »

« Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi ! » Lui dit fermement Blaise. « Tu n'iras nulle part hors de ma vue ou hors de ma portée. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Siffla Harry. « Je serai juste de l'autre côté de la salle ! »

Blaise s'assit et tira Harry à côté de lui, sans lâcher son bras.

« Mange ton petit-déjeuner. » Ordonna Blaise, Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard venimeux. « Harry, mange ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Et si je le fais pas ? Tu vas me forcer à faire ça aussi ? »

Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent dangereusement, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas et ne fit que montrer les dents dans une manifestation primaire de défi.

Blaise lui administra une forte tape à l'arrière du crâne et Harry grimaça de douleur, toutes traces de défi quittant immédiatement son corps. Il se blottit dans son pull emprunté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même autant qu'il le put sur le banc.

Il n'aimait pas être puni par son dominant, mais il avait l'impression que tout arrivait si vite. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'il était devenu un Dracken et il avait déjà un compagnon. Blaise lui avait dit que les livres n'avaient pas toutes les réponses et que celles qu'il avait étaient fausses ou n'étaient que des vérités partielles. Les informations qu'il connaissait sur sa propre espèce pouvaient tenir dans une coquille d'œuf, probablement une demi-coquille si celles qu'il avait étaient fausses.

Il sentait qu'il se perdait. Il n'était pas une carpette ; il ne ramperait pas à genoux après Blaise. Il n'était pas une personne faible. Pendant très longtemps, il n'avait compté que sur lui-même, bordel il s'était presque élevé tout seul, s'était défendu seul, et encore aujourd'hui ses instincts lui commandaient d'oublier tout ça et de se reposer sur Blaise pour tout.

Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le protéger ! Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, et ce, avant même d'avoir des crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir et des griffes acides. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans défense ou incapable de se protéger lui-même !

Une paire de lèvres frottant sa joue eut vite fait fondre Harry dans les bras de Blaise, malgré le fait que la salle entière ne les regardent. Il voulait rester en colère contre Blaise, il voulait le défier et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une petite créature faible et pathétique qui pourrait être malmenée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, pas après que Blaise l'ait frappé et humilié devant l'ensemble de l'école.

« Mange juste quelque chose Mio Prezioso. » Lui chuchota Blaise et Harry se surprit à remplir son assiette avant même d'avoir enregistré ce que lui avait dit Blaise.

Etait-ce une sorte de pouvoir que les dominants avaient sur leurs soumis ? Un dominant pouvait-il forcer un soumis à faire ce qu'il voulait, ou Harry en avait-il juste assez de se battre ? Etait-il vraiment si désespéré à recevoir toute sorte d'amour et d'affection qu'il cédait à n'importe quelle exigence de Blaise ?

Il devait cependant admettre que d'avoir la grande main chaude de Blaise caressant doucement le bas de son dos était mieux de recevoir un tape à l'arrière du crâne de la même main. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser de cette façon ! Il ne perdrait pas sa personnalité pour une vie plus facile ! Blaise devrait seulement accepter à faire des compromis et à ne pas toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait !

**OoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore fut inquiet. Très, très inquiet quand il vit Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'un sixième année de Serpentard nommé Blaise Zabini. Il regarda Harry se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor avant d'être brutalement tiré vers la table des Serpentard.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut la claque brutale à l'arrière de la tête que lui administra l'Héritier Zabini. Il n'accepterait pas qu'Harry soit abusé sous son propre nez. Il allait devoir mettre fin à cette relation abusive, si cela s'avérait effectivement en être une.

Il se leva de sa place à la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers celle des Serpentard. Il plaça une main sèche et ridée sur l'épaule d'Harry et fut accueilli par une exclamation de surprise de son étudiant favoris, et un grognement sourd de la part du jeune Héritier Zabini dont le regard furieux aurait pu lui transpercer la tête.

« Retirez gentiment votre main d'Harry. » Ordonna Blaise aussi poliment qu'il le put à travers ses dents et ses points serrées.

« Je me demandais si nous pouvions discuter Harry. » Déclara Albus en s'adressant au jeune Gryffondor, ses yeux pétillants. « Nos discussions de l'après-midi autour d'un thé me manque beaucoup et comme on est samedi aujourd'hui, j'avais espéré que tu me ferais le plaisir de tenir compagnie à un vieil homme pour la journée. »

« Bien sûr Professeur. » Répondit poliment Harry avec ce magnifique sourire qui rappelait tant à Albus une jeune Lily Evans.

« Ah Harry mon garçon, tu gâtes beaucoup trop ce vieil homme. »

Harry eut un petit rire et se leva, prêt à accompagner le Directeur de l'Ecole. Cependant Blaise avait d'autres plans et il se leva, se plaçant entre Harry et le Directeur.

« J'allais passer la journée avec Harry. » Siffla-t-il, ne faisant même plus semblant d'être respectueux.

« Blaise ! Arrête ! » Le réprimanda Harry.

La main de Blaise fusa pour le saisir par l'arrière du cou, ses griffes s'enfonçant, bien cachées par les cheveux d'Harry.

« Je vous suggère Monsieur Zabini de laisser Harry partir tout de suite et venir avec moi dans mon bureau. » Tonna Albus.

« Je vous suggère de ne pas vous mêler de choses qui vous ne concernent pas ! »

« Monsieur Zabini. » Interrompit une voix doucereuse. « J'ose espérer que vous obéirez à la requête du Directeur, je détesterais voir l'un de mes serpents en retenue et croyez moi, je ferai de cette expérience une véritable _torture_. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui noir et profond avant de frémir. Rogue savait. Il savait exactement ce que lui et Blaise étaient et il ne semblait pas du tout content de Blaise.

« Severus, peut-être pourriez-vous nous accompagner dans mon bureau. Cette discussion devrait être tenue à l'écart de petits yeux et oreilles curieuses. »

Rogue acquiesça et avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnée de la part de l'homme maigrichon, il arracha la main de Blaise de son cou et le guida hors de la Grande Salle, Harry et Albus les suivant plus calmement.

Le trajet fut silencieux, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de frotter son cou pour apaiser la douleur qui s'y trouvait. Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard perçant d'Albus qui avait remarqué l'action inconsciente.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et indiqua à Harry la chaise la plus éloignée de Blaise qui avait été assis de force dans la chaise de droite par Rogue.

« Bien les garçons, l'un de vous souhaite-t-il du thé ? J'ai toujours trouvé cela très relaxant. »

Rogue et Blaise refusèrent tout deux s'un signe de tête, mais Harry sourit. Dumbledore savait qu'Harry ne pouvait jamais résister à une tasse de thé au miel.

Albus eut un petit rire joyeux en préparant le thé favori d'Harry et glissa la tasse en porcelaine jaune et blanche vers son élève préféré, avant de siroter son propre thé à la menthe poivrée. Soupirant de plaisir, il sonda du regard l'héritier Zabini qui était en colère et qui se débattait, par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse.

« Quel est le problème Monsieur Zabini ? Vous ne refuserez sûrement pas une tasse de thé à Harry ? »

Blaise grogna et Rogue dut exercer une pression plus importante sur les épaules de Blaise pour le garder sur sa chaise. Harry aurait pensé qu'il était impossible de maintenir Blaise en place étant donné qu'il était un Dracken dominant et qu'il était capable de s'arracher à l'emprise des bras de Rogue. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Albus, il y a quelque chose au sujet de Monsieur Zabini que vous devriez savoir » Déclara Rogue en couvrant les grognements de Blaise.

Harry haleta. Alors Rogue savait _vraiment_. Il savait réellement que Blaise et lui étaient des Drackens.

« De quoi s'agit-il Severus mon garçon ? »

« Blaise est un Dracken dominant, une espèce de dragon humanoïde. »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'est un Dracken Severus, un grand nombre sont passés par cette belle école depuis que je suis devenu Directeur. Néanmoins, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi cela a-t-il été gardé secret, c'est dans les règles fondamentales de cette école que tous les étudiants non-humains doivent se faire connaître du Directeur de l'école. »

« Il a été décidé entre moi-même et Marianna, la mère de Blaise, que l'héritage de Blaise devait rester secret à cause de sa position au sein de cette école. La guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait rage lorsque l'héritage de Blaise s'est manifesté, et sa mère ne voulait pas que son fils unique soit utilisé comme une arme par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Evidemment, plus de personnes étaient au courant et plus le danger que le secret soit révélé l'était, naturellement. »

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe et Harry se recroquevilla dans sa chaise. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait arriver à Blaise, ainsi qu'à lui-même étant donné le fait qu'il était aussi un Dracken et n'en avait pas informé le Directeur.

« Et quel est le rapport avec Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda avec sérieux Dumbledore. Il croisa ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine et les regarda sévèrement par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

« Il est à moi ! » Explosa furieusement Blaise.

« J'ai obtenu un héritage cet été Monsieur, le matin de mon seizième anniversaire. » avoua doucement Harry. « Je suis un Dracken soumis. »

« Blaise ! Tu connais les lois !» Eclata Rogue avec colère. « Tu pourrais être exécuté pour ça ! »

« Harry en vaut la peine. » Répondit Blaise avec défi.

« Pense à ta Mère ! »

« Madre serait d'accord avec moi ! » Siffla Blaise, son accent devenant plus prononcé à fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

« Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas être gardé caché Blaise. Les lois sont fermes : chaque dominant doit pouvoir prouver sa valeur à un soumis. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry, choqué.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il frémit, mais continua à soutenir leurs regards.

« Les lois sont très claires à ce sujet Potter. Vous devez être annoncé comme un Dracken soumis et tous les Drackens dominants qui sont à la recherche d'un compagnon doivent prouver leurs valeurs à vos yeux. »

« Mais je ne veux pas d'eux ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre dominant ! Je veux Blaise ! »

Rogue ferma les yeux, une grimace s'étalant sur son visage.

« Tu t'es déjà tissé en lui Blaise, j'espère que tu es prêt pour les répercussions que tout cela aura. Tu sais que le conseil te punira. Le petit fils de l'Ancien Getus a récemment obtenu son héritage de Dracken dominant depuis il lui cherche un soumis. »

« Le petit fils de l'Ancien Getus peut se foutre son héritage au cul ! Harry est à moi ! Personne ne me l'enlèvera ! Pas même le conseil ! »

Rogue déglutit alors que l'expression de douleur sur son visage augmentait.

« Tu sais qu'en temps que mâle soumis Potter sera très prisé. Que tu n'es pas immédiatement contacté le conseil après l'avoir trouvé sera considéré comme une très grande injustice Blaise. »

« Je m'en fous ! » Siffla Blaise.

« Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'être informés que Monsieur Zabini leur ait caché quoi que se soit ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un pétillement heureux. « Ne serait-il pas plus facile pour tous si Monsieur Zabini plaidait l'ignorance à ce sujet et que je leur dise que j'ai récemment découvert un Dracken soumis au sein de mon école? »

Rogue cligna une fois des yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

« Cette idée a du mérite, elle peut marcher si vous êtes tout les deux prudents. Potter vous _devez_ vous comporter comme si vous et Blaise n'êtes pas déjà compagnons et Blaise, tu ne devras sous aucunes circonstances attaquer un autre dominant pour avoir touché Potter. Tu dois agir comme si il n'était pas ton compagnon. »

« Comment devenons-nous compagnons d'ailleurs ? » Demanda timidement Harry. « Nous n'avons rien fait. »

Rogue soupira et le regarda comme s'il était bête comme ses pieds, ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Les Drackens n'ont pas besoin de relations sexuelles pour devenir compagnons Potter. Cela peut arriver soudainement ou avec le temps, dans votre cas c'est arrivé soudainement, ce qui indique que vous êtes un soumis très puissant et que vous allez attirer des compagnons de vous-même pour contrôler vos pouvoirs de façon à ce qu'ils ne vous échappent pas violemment et ne tuent quelqu'un par mégarde. »

« Nos Drackens se sont reconnus comme compagnons lorsque je t'ai léché pour la première fois Harry. Nous sommes devenus compagnons lors de cette première léchouille. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça Blaise. » Coupa Rogue avec une forte grimace. « Ce qui importe c'est que vous êtes tous deux compagnons et que vous devez agir comme si vous ne l'étiez pas, ce qui sera monumentalement difficile. »

« Pas vraiment. Lorsque tous les autres Drackens seront là, tout ce que j'aurai à faire sera de toucher Blaise et dire qu'il est mon compagnon. »

« Ce que vous pouvez être naïf Potter ! » Râla Rogue. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile! Tous les Drackens dominants doivent se réunir en un endroit avant même que le processus ne commence, vous devrez supporter des dominants qui essayeront de vous toucher et vous flatter jusque là. Ils diront tout et n'importe quoi, vous promettront la lune pour vous convaincre de les accepter comme compagnon. Etant le Dracken le plus proche de vous, Blaise ne sera autorisé à vous approcher qu'une fois que tous les autres soient arrivés. »

« Mais j'aime que Blaise soit près de moi ! »

« Ne vous plaignez pas Potter ! Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

« Harry mon garçon, je ferai tout mon possible pour que cette expérience soit la plus agréable et la moins traumatisante possible. Je crois que c'est le Dracken soumis qui choisit le lieu de la rencontre, de façon à ce que se soit un endroit confortable et familier. »

« Oui, c'est exact. » Répondit promptement Rogue.

« Harry, il pourrait se révéler intéressant d'utiliser Poudlard comme lieu de rencontre, de cette façon tu ne pourras pas être blessé et j'aurai les professeurs, les fantômes et les portraits pour garder un œil sur toi. »

« Merci Professeur, je n'aurai pas su quel autre endroit choisir. »

« Si le soumis ne parvient pas à trouver un lieu alors la rencontre se déroule dans la salle du conseil. » Coupa Rogue.

« Bien, cette rencontre sera une perte de temps alors autant la hâter le plus possible. » Décida Dumbledore. « Nous ne voulons pas que les autres étudiants découvrent quoi que se soit, ou que la presse ne se saisisse de l'histoire. »

« Comment allons-nous cacher cela ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Je vais construire une maison de fortune de l'autre côté du lac et mettre de nombreuses protections dessus. Nous devons contrôler ceci le plus possible, et avec Harry qui n'a pas de tuteur, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile. Mais en tant que son directeur et ce, durant l'année scolaire, je serai ravi d'agir comme tel. »

Harry acquiesça immédiatement.

« Blaise dit que j'aurai besoin d'autres que lui comme dominant, pourquoi est-ce que cette rencontre serait une perte de temps si j'ai besoin de plus d'un dominant ? »

« Parce que vous n'allez pas recevoir tous les dominants dont vous aurez besoin en une fois Potter, » lui dit Rogue. « Vous avez votre premier dominant après l'obtention de votre héritage et ensuite votre cycle reproductif commence. Après que votre première période de chaleurs ait pris fin, vous pourrez acquérir un second dominant. Si vous requérez encore un autre dominant, vous aurez une troisième rencontre après vos chaleurs suivantes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenus le nombre de dominants nécessaires. »

« Il n'aura pas plus de compagnons que nécessaire pour le mettre enceinte ! » Explosa Blaise en foudroyant du regard le professeur de potions.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas plus de dominants que nécessaire pour avoir une couvée de poussins ! » Lui cria Harry.

Le regard furieux de Blaise se déplaça sur Harry et ils se tinrent ainsi à se défier du regard jusqu'à ce que Blaise grogne si profondément que le son ne résonne dans les poumons d'Harry. Harry baissa la tête, satisfait du fait que Blaise ait reçu le message, bien qu'il n'ait pas poussé son dominant suffisamment avant qu'il ne le punisse. Qui a dit qu'il était trop stupide pour apprendre ?

Harry sourit et regarda le froid professeur de potions à travers ses sourcils. Il pouvait apprendre bon sang !

Blaise ouvrit ses bras et Harry se dirigea avec bonheur dans le cercle formé par les bras de son dominant. Ces muscles d'acier se fermèrent autour de lui et immédiatement un sentiment de paix, de sécurité et de protection le submergea, faisant se relaxer tous ces muscles. Son corps devint mou. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait sentir que l'on prenait soin de lui et qu'on le protège, bien qu'il n'allait pas le dire à Blaise, du moins, pas aussi tôt.

**OoOoO**

Le thé avec Dumbledore avait duré bien au-delà de l'heure du déjeuner, et c'est après avoir rassuré l'homme à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas maltraité et que si jamais Blaise essayait même de profiter de lui ou le poussait à des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire, il se retrouverait avec ses couilles logées très profondément dans sa cage thoracique, qu'ils furent libres de partir.

Blaise fourra son nez dans son cou et le lécha tout le long de la descente des escaliers en spirale, le pelotant à travers ses vêtements empruntés.

« Blaise ! Contrôle-toi s'il te plait, je suis affamé ! »

Cela stoppa instantanément Blaise qui redressa la tête.

« Tu as faim ? Je vais t'attraper quelque chose à manger, je ne laisserai pas mon compagnon affamé. »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

« Blaise tu ne peux pas attraper un cerf à deux heures de l'après-midi, pas lorsque de jeunes premières années explorent joyeusement la forêt _interdite_ et que les quatrième années se défient les uns les autres pour voir qui va aller le plus loin possible dans la forêt, tu serais repéré ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir de faim Prezioso ! »

« Ouais, dans ce cas on n'a qu'à aller dans les cuisines. Franchement Blaise ! »

« Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les cuisines, je sais que logiquement, elles sont plus bas près du dortoir des Poufsouffle, c'est le seul endroit où elles pourraient être. Mais Draco, Théo et moi n'avons jamais réussi à les trouver quand on les a cherchées en première et seconde année. »

Harry sourit secrètement.

« Tu as de la chance de m'avoir alors, parce que j'ai trouvé les cuisines et je sais comment y aller. »

« Tu es tellement plein de surprises Prezioso. »

« Je connais presque tout les passages secrets Blaise. Malefoy ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de la fois où ma tête est soudainement apparue à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Oui il l'a fait. Il s'est précipité chez le Professeur Rogue pour le lui dire. Personne n'a jamais pu expliquer comment tu avais fait ça, ni comment tu avais évité Rusard. »

« Je connais deux passages secrets hors de l'école et vers Pré-au-Lard. » Fit fièrement Harry à Blaise.

« Mon brillant petit débauché. » Ronronna Blaise en plongeant à nouveau son nez dans son cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu as avec mon cou ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès.

« Tu as le cou le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. » Répondit Blaise, le souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres caressant sa peau.

Harry frissonna et se rapprocha de Blaise alors que ses lèvres se posaient à nouveau sur son cou mordillant et léchant.

« J'ai tellement envie de poser ma marque sur toi mais je ne peux pas. » Murmura Blaise. « Les autres Drackens sauraient tout de suite que tu as été marqué par quelqu'un d'autre, cela ruinerait entièrement notre plan. »

Harry s'éloigna de Blaise bien qu'il n'en avait réellement pas envie et lui pris la main à la place.

« Nous sommes presque aux cuisines. » Lui dit Harry alors que le tableau familier de la coupe de fruit apparaissait.

« Je suis passé devant ici un millier de fois et pas une fois je n'ai eu le moindre indice comme quoi les cuisines étaient par là. »

Harry sourit et tendit la main vers la poire de la coupe de fruit. Elle laissa échapper le petit rire aigu familier avant de se transformer en poignée de porte. Harry s'en saisit et poussa le portrait qui s'était transformé en porte, l'ouvrant de façon théâtrale.

Les exclamations et cris de bienvenu des elfes de maison firent sourire Harry qui les félicitait et leur demandait gentiment un déjeuner tardif/diner précoce avec beaucoup de viande saignante. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et les installèrent, Blaise et lui, à une table recouverte d'une nappe dans un coin avant de déposer des monticules de nourriture devant eux.

« C'est incroyable. » Lui dit Blaise en regardant autour de lui tout en mangeant le délicieux repas.

« Je me suis sentis pareil lorsque je suis venu ici pour la première fois. »

« Est-ce que se sont les tables des maisons ? »

« Ouaip, comment croyais-tu que la nourriture arrivait sur les tables aussi rapidement ? Elles n'apparaissent pas de nulle part lors des banquets. Les elfes de maison dressent ces tables avec les mets et utilisent ensuite uniquement leur magie pour les faire passer sur les tables de la Grande Salle qui sont directement au dessus de nous. » Expliqua Harry.

Blaise secoua la tête avec un sourire émerveillé sur le visage.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça se passait, Drago et moi pensions que c'était grâce à la magie, bien sûr, mais nous pensions que c'était la magie du Directeur, pas celle des elfes de maison. »

« En parlant de tes amis, ils ne vont pas se demander où tu es ? »

« Non, ils ont l'habitude que je disparaisse pendant quelques heures de temps à autre. Et à propos de Granger et Weasley, tout le monde à l'école s'est rendu compte que tu t'étais éloigné d'eux, que s'est-il passé Harry ? »

Harry soupira et donna un coup de fourchette dans sa pomme de terre farcie avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Ron est devenu jaloux après un article de journal qui n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point j'étais merveilleux pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avril dernier. Il a dit des choses vraiment haineuses et blessantes, alors je lui ai répondu en criant, et ensuite il a dit que je pouvais rester seul à jamais avec ma célébrité et ma gloire. Que je mourrais en vieillard misérable et solitaire, et après ça je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais lui adresser la parole durant le reste de ma vie. Hermione a pris le parti de Ron parce qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril leur relation, elle l'aime depuis trop longtemps. Je n'ai parlé à aucun d'entre eux depuis le mois de mai et on dirait qu'ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de paraitre nonchalant même si au fond de lui la fin de leur amitié le déchirait. Ils avaient été amis depuis l'âge de onze ans, quatre ans d'amitié ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Blaise passa de l'autre côté de la table et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et frottant gentiment son flan.

« Tu m'as moi maintenant Prezioso, et rien ne nous séparera. Nous allons te trouver tous les dominants dont tu auras besoin, et alors nous commencerons à avoir des couvées de poussins. Nous serons une famille Prezioso, je m'en assurerai. »

« Que ce passera-t-il si aucun autre dominant ne veut de moi ? » Demanda Harry, peu sûr de lui.

Blaise rit profondément et embrassa le petit nez d'Harry.

« Oh Harry, bien sûr qu'ils te voudront, ils se battront et s'entretueront juste pour avoir ton attention. Les Drackens soumis ne restent pas sans compagnons très longtemps après leur héritage Prezioso. Tu aurais pu être le plus moche, le plus stupide, le plus pathétique des soumis au monde que tu aurais encore des dominants qui viendraient en masse pour te rencontrer. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es le plus magnifique, intelligent, fertile et puissant soumis au monde, je vais devoir combattre des dominants quotidiennement pour te garder mien. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« C'est inévitable Prezioso. Je vais devoir me battre avec les autres Drackens pour prouver que je suis digne de toi, que je peux vous protéger toi et nos petits. C'est inévitable que je sois blessé à un moment ou à un autre, de façon bénigne ou maligne, je ne le sais pas. »

Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. En fait, il n'appréciait pas du tout l'ensemble de la situation. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres dominants affluent autour de lui, le touchant, le tripotant, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il arrivait à peine à tenir tête à Blaise. Et si il y avait un dominant plus fort et plus cruel ? Comment Harry pourrait-il s'en sortir s'il devenait son compagnon ?

Il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte que cette débâcle prenne fin le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait encore avoir Blaise comme compagnon à la fin de toute cette histoire, et il le voulait vivant bon sang !

…

**A Suivre**

…

_**Traduction termes italiens :**_

Prezioso : précieux

Mio Prezioso : Mon précieux.

Madre : Mère


	4. Un influx de Drackens dominants

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et nos Drackens favoris à Starlight Massacre.

**Bêtas :** Sérusia et Archimède.

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Un afflux de Drackens dominants.**

…

Harry détestait ça ! Il détestait foutrement ça ! Il n'était même pas autorisé à approcher Blaise. Après que Dumbledore ait informé le conseil du fait qu'il y avait un Dracken Soumis à Poudlard, un Ancien était apparu presque aussitôt et n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis, clamant qu'il ne devait jamais être seul et qu'en tant que son chaperon, le Dracken plus âgé devait l'accompagner partout.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, honnêtement il était au bout du rouleau avec le Dracken plus âgé qui ne voulait laisser personne, vraiment _personne_ l'approcher. Les élèves parlaient, des rumeurs circulaient et se répandaient comme une trainée de poudre selon lesquelles il était atteint d'une maladie infectieuse mortelle ce qui expliquait pourquoi personne ne pouvait l'approcher, et Harry avait envie de crier de frustration.

En fin de compte, il y avait trois Drackens Dominants à Poudlard à l'heure actuelle. Blaise était l'un d'entre eux et chose très, très surprenante, Rogue en était un aussi et le troisième lui était inconnu. Harry suppliait tous ceux qui voulait l'écouter pour que Rogue ne commence pas à rivaliser pour son attention comme un ado excité il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle pensée ni la vue de son professeur de Potions faisant quelque chose d'aussi normal que de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ou essayer d'avoir une conversation civile avec lui.

Blaise jouait son rôle de Dominant sans compagnon à la perfection. Il testait les limites du chaperon d'Harry au maximum, comme tout Dominant intéressé par un Soumis le ferait et bien d'autres choses. Harry gloussait, riait, s'esclaffait et parfois même pleurait de rire en voyant toutes les choses que Blaise faisait pour attirer son attention allant jusqu'à lui faire envoyer des douzaines de roses rouges, une énorme tablette du meilleur fudge au chocolat de chez Honeydukes, car il savait que c'était le préféré de Harry, et lui avait donné un chaton pour la journée qui avait vraiment fait flipper Harry lorsqu'il avait explosé en confettis au bout de douze heures. Son chaperon l'avait calmé et lui avait expliqué qu'Harry n'en était en rien responsable, et qu'il s'agissait d'un sort permettant de métamorphoser un morceau de parchemin en animal, mais qui ne durait que douze heures, avant que l'animal ne retrouve sa forme originelle de papier.

Rien ne fut révélé sur le fait que Blaise avait un avantage déloyal sur les autres Dominants parce qu'il avait une longueur d'avance ; il semblait que si vous étiez trop éloigné du Soumis, c'était tant pis pour vous et vous deviez travailler deux fois plus dur pour impressionner le Soumis, dans ce cas, lui, lorsque vous arriviez.

Il ne fallut que seize heures après que l'annonce ne soit faite pour que les premiers Dominants n'arrivent et lorsqu'ils le furent, ils commencèrent aussitôt à faire pleuvoir leur attention sur lui. C'était comme l'heure des repas au zoo, tous les Drackens l'inondaient d'attentions et Harry avait à peine eut le temps de dire bonjour à Blaise et encore moins l'approcher pour un câlin. Il commençait à se sentir seul et pris au piège tout le temps qu'il était séparé de Blaise.

Harry avait été placé dans la maison de fortune, qui ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à une maison, où la seule bonne chose qui arrivait était qu'il était libre d'aller et venir avec ses attribues Drackens à la vue de tous. Il adorait la liberté de se promener les ailes sorties mais malheureusement, les autres Drackens avaient pris le fait d'être dans une immense maison avec le Soumis et un seul chaperon comme Harry souhaitant avoir de l'intimité pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux.

Harry avait plus souvent été tripoté au cours de la dernière heure que le reste de sa vie. Son chaperon avait un mal fou à garder à l'œil tous les Drackens qui étaient arrivés et Harry avait cru comprendre que le vieux Dracken avait appelé des renforts.

Lorsqu'il put obtenir deux minutes seuls avec Blaise parce que son chaperon était occupé à hurler sur un autre Dracken qui avait mis sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry pour caresser ses fesses, son compagnon lui dit que les autres Drackens Dominants étaient aussi vicieux car Harry était tout simplement très désirable. Il était magnifique et avait une personnalité qui allait avec, ce qui attirait chaque Dracken qu'il rencontrait. Harry était particulièrement ravi que Rogue ne soit pas là il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer l'humiliation et l'embarras d'avoir l'un de ses professeurs le tripoter comme le faisait les autres Drackens.

Blaise avait été chassé comme un chat ennuyeux lorsque son chaperon eut fini d'engueuler l'autre Dracken, et il était parti avec un clin d'œil et un baisemain, ce qui avait fait glousser Harry.

Son chaperon s'était appuyé contre le mur et avait soufflé, avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de s'éponger le front.

« Vous êtes quelque chose mon cher, » dit-il doucement à Harry. « Je n'avais jamais vu une rencontre aussi féroce de tout mon temps en tant que chaperon de Soumis. Mais vous êtes l'une des prises les plus parfaites. »

« Une prise parfaite ? » Demanda confusément Harry, se demandant pourquoi il était comparé à un poisson.

« Oui mon cher, vous êtes éblouissant à regarder, ce qui aurait suffit à vous trouver un compagnon, mais votre remarquable personnalité vous fait briller bien au-delà des autres Soumis, que vous soyez si puissant et fertile ajoute plus de bonus pour le top. »

Harry détestait que l'on parle de lui comme d'un animal de concours, mais il tint sa langue. Son chaperon était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être peloté à mort. Blaise ne pouvait pas l'aider étant donné qu'ils devaient tout deux prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas compagnons. Si Blaise n'était pas réellement son compagnon, alors il serait du même côté que les autres Drackens dominants, essayant de le toucher autant qu'il le pouvait et il n'arrêterait pas les autres Drackens.

**OoOoO**

Cela ne faisait que deux jours et Harry était déjà exténué. Il avait parlé à tant d'hommes différents, avait accepté tant de cadeaux et avait entendu tellement de noms, mais le seul qu'il retenait encore était Blaise. Blaise lui donnant un simple bracelet fait en platine parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne portait jamais d'argent à cause de Remus, Blaise lui faisant un magnifique sourire et une petite révérence qui faisait glousser Harry. Les autres Drackens était juste des personnes sans noms et sans visage qui empêchaient Harry de passer du temps avec Blaise.

« Et bien mon cher, je pense que cette rencontre prendra fin plus tôt que je ne le pensais, » déclara son chaperon plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'Harry était en sécurité dans sa chambre, loin des autres Drackens, loin de Blaise.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Harry avec douceur en sirotant son thé au miel.

« Vous semblez terriblement réceptif qu'à un seul Dracken parmi tous ceux qui sont là. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Demanda Harry feignant l'ignorance.

Le Dracken plus âgé eut un petit rire.

« Oh il est impossible de ne pas s'attacher à votre douceur, mon cher. On peut se rendre compte que vous n'avez pas été élevé par d'autres Drackens. Vous êtes si terre à terre et absolument pas gâté ou excessif, cela changera surement lorsque vous aurez votre compagnon, il ou elle vous gâtera tellement et ferra en sorte que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

« Non je n'ai pas été élevé par d'autres Drackens, mes parents ont été tués lorsque j'étais bébé et j'ai été envoyé vivre chez la sœur Moldue de ma mère. »

Son chaperon secoua la tête tristement.

« Si le monde Dracken avait connu ton existence, tu aurais été confié à un membre du conseil. Quelle honte. Mais pour revenir au fait que vous ne soyez réceptif qu'à un seul autre Dracken, cela signifie que votre côté Dracken est fortement attiré par lui, votre Dracken l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les autres, vous ne tarderez pas à être compagnons. »

« Oh, mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? »

Le vieux Dracken rit à nouveau.

« Seulement un quart des Drackens Dominants sont arrivés, les autres ne seront pas contents d'avoir manqué leur chance de vous conquérir. »

« C'est leur faute s'ile ne sont pas arrivés à temps. Je suis heureux que ce soit presque terminé, je ne peux plus supporter autant d'attention. J'ai été embrassé et touché tellement de fois en seulement deux jours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Les premières heures du premier jour m'ont effrayé. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher, je serai toujours près de vous et ces appartements sont votre sanctuaire. Si vous vous sentez submergé, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et nous ferons une pause ici. Mais vous êtes si spécial que les autres Drackens ne peuvent se passer de vous. Un autre point qui vous rend si attachant pour les Dominants est que vous êtes pur, cela les excitent de savoir qu'ils pourraient être votre premier. Même si ils ne seront pas les seuls, vous êtes bien trop puissant pour n'avoir qu'un seul dominant. »

Un coup sec sur la porte précéda l'entrée d'un autre Dracken plus âgé dans les quartiers privés d'Harry, mais ce qui fit poser sa tasse à Harry et se lever de son fauteuil, prêt à fuir si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir fut le Dracken Dominant qui entra aux côtés du Dracken âgé. Un Dracken Dominant sans compagnon. Un Dracken Dominant sans compagnon qui s'arrêta net sitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce en inspirant profondément.

Des yeux bruns profonds clouèrent Harry sur place et un rugissement féroce s'échappa de la bouche du Dracken, exigeant qu'Harry se soumette.

« Ancien Getus, vous savez que les Dominants sans compagnons ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans les quartiers privés des Soumis ! Ceci est un manquement sérieux au protocole ! » Déclara le chaperon d'Harry, furieux.

« Je désirais seulement présenter mon petit-fils au nouveau Dracken Soumis, Ancien Trintus. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver ici et je pensais qu'il serait bon de les présenter pendant que nous même nous retrouvions. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cela va à l'encontre des règles établies pour la sécurité du Soumis en question, ces appartements sont supposés être leur refuge, un endroit où ils peuvent se retirer si les choses deviennent trop dures. Comment attendez-vous d'un Soumis qu'il se sente en sécurité entouré d'autant de Dominants si leurs quartiers privés sont envahis par des Dominants sans compagnon ? »

« Nous envahissons à peine Trintus. J'avais simplement espéré que le petit soit réceptif envers mon petit-fils, je voulais seulement qu'ils s'entendent. »

Avant que l'un ou l'autre des Anciens ne puissent dire quoi que se soit de plus, le Dracken Dominant avait sauté sur un Harry qui refusait de se soumettre et qui laissa échapper un petit cri aigu indigné et qui se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter le Dominant avant de rouler sous la table et de passer derrière le canapé.

« Dominic ! Cesse ce spectacle indigne tout de suite ! » Ordonna l'Ancien Getus.

Il était évident que son petit-fils, Dominic, n'écoutait pas car il sauta sur le canapé, essayant d'attraper Harry par-dessus le dossier de celui-ci. Harry s'éloigna d'avantage et rasa les murs jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et alors que Dominic lui courait après, il la claqua derrière lui et se mit à courir, son instinct lui hurlant de trouver Blaise, qu'il avait besoin de son compagnon Dominant pour le protéger.

Harry avait beaucoup de chance que Dominic ne soit pas aussi rapide que Blaise, ou bien il aurait été rattrapé. Néanmoins, il avait beaucoup moins de chance de se trouver dans une maison de la taille d'un hôtel pleine de Drackens Dominants, qui étaient tous dans le même état d'esprit que Dominic. L'attraper à n'importe quel prix.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de Dominants que lorsqu'il était allé dans sa chambre, mais il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Le seul Dracken pour lequel il n'avait d'yeux était Blaise, et il n'aurait reconnu personne même s'il leur avait été présenté moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

Harry fit la grave erreur de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour se rendre compte de la distance à laquelle se trouvaient les autres Drackens, et la prochaine chose qu'il sut fut qu'il heurta quelque chose de si solide qu'il vit des étoiles. Il fut remis sur ses pieds et entendit un grondement parvenir du ventre au dessus de lui. Le grognement n'était pas familier mais les bras étaient si protecteurs, si forts et solides qu'Harry s'agrippa au Dracken dans lequel il avait foncé. La seule chose qu'Harry pouvait discerner était qu'il plus grand et plus costaux que Blaise et bien mieux bâti.

Le Dracken qui le tenait grogna si férocement qu'Harry baissa la tête sous le menton de l'autre homme, il entendit trois grognements en réponse et deux sifflements avant de faire une embardée sur le côté alors que le Dracken qui le tenait se mettait à courir puis à voler, ses ailes absolument immenses battant l'air violement.

Voler était bien plus rapide que de courir et Harry ferma les yeux de façon à ne pas voir le sol recouvert de moquette filer à aussi vive allure. Il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que le Dracken qui le portait soit projeté au sol en plein vol juste au dessus de la rampe de l'escalier.

Le Dracken atterrit violement sur le dos et Harry se retrouva sur lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il fut arraché de la prise du Dracken hébété et fut de nouveau maintenu fermement alors que l'autre Dracken courrait avec lui. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma et Harry entendit un très puissant sort de verrouillage être psalmodié par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Prezioso, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? Parle-moi Harry ! » Murmura la voix légèrement essoufflée de Blaise dans son oreille. « Pourquoi as-tu quitté la sécurité de ta chambre ? »

« L'un des Anciens a emmené son petit-fils dans mes quartiers Blaise. Il était dans _mes_ quartiers ! Il a essayé de me toucher, de m'attraper, alors j'ai fui. »

« Oh Prezioso, Mio Prezioso ! » s'exclama Blaise en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras et en l'enveloppant dans ses magnifiques ailes noires et violettes.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? Mon chaperon a déjà remarqué que j'étais plus réceptif avec toi qu'avec n'importe lequel des autres Drackens, il dit qu'à cause de ça, la rencontre prendra bientôt fin. »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux Harry, je ne te chasserai jamais. »

Harry sourit et se blottit plus fort contre Blaise. Cette rencontre l'avait jeté dans les profondeurs sans brassards alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il redoutait déjà la prochaine rencontre durant laquelle il devrait trouver son second compagnon. Pourquoi Blaise ne pouvait-il pas lui suffire ? Il n'était pas gourmand, il ne voulait pas avoir plus d'un compagnon, alors pourquoi devait-il en avoir plus d'un pour tomber enceinte ?

**OoOoO**

Le tumulte régna dans la maison lorsque les Anciens et les Dominants se rendirent compte qu'Harry avait disparu, mais bordé en sécurité dans le lit de Blaise, Harry réalisa qu'il n'en avait que faire alors que son Dominant caressait chacune de ses sensibles écailles de ses ailes d'un blanc pur.

Il ronronna à nouveau, un son profond et graveleux montait du plus profond de sa poitrine pendant que Blaise pressait ses lèvres encore et encore contre son cou tout en continuant à jouer avec ses ailes à l'aspect de cuir.

Harry n'était pas en reste et explorait le torse de son dominant pour la première fois. Il avait vu Blaise torse nu une fois, cette première fois dans la forêt qui lui paraissait déjà si loin, mais qui en réalité n'avait eu lieu que quelques jours auparavant, mais il n'avait pas une seule fois touché le torse de Blaise. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Blaise était doux et ferme, quelques poils noirs étaient dispersés autour de son nombril ainsi qu'une douce ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de la ceinture de son pantalon mais à part ça, Blaise était doux et imberbe, très bronzé et fermement musclé.

Harry passa légèrement son doigt sur un téton brun foncé puis sur l'autre, appréciant le frisson qui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaise à chaque fois. Il jouait avec la peau bronzée, comparant avec curiosité son teint olivâtre avec son propre teint de porcelaine irisé de rose.

Blaise eut un petit rire et éloigna les mains d'Harry de son corps, les plaçant contre son torse alors qu'il roulait pour les coincer entre leurs deux torses.

« Si tu continues Prezioso, aucuns de nous ne dormira ce soir, » murmura sombrement Blaise.

« Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? J'en ai assez de cette mascarade de rencontre. Je veux annoncer au monde entier que tu es mon compagnon Blaise. Je ne veux plus être touché, embrassé, ou tripoté par qui que se soit d'autre que toi. »

« Tu changeras très vite d'avis après tes premières chaleurs lorsque ton côté Dracken réalisera que moi seul ne suffira pas pour te mettre enceinte. »

« Ca ce sera plus tard, je te parle de maintenant. Je ne veux que toi maintenant. Pas eux. »

Blaise soupira et enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs d'Harry. Il adorait les cheveux de son compagnon, à la fois longs et soyeux lorsqu'il faisait ressortir ses caractéristiques Drackens et courts et en bataille lorsqu'il montrait ses traits humains. Dans les deux formes, ils avaient la même odeur, celle de la châtaine.

« Les autres Drackens crieront à la tricherie si on l'annonce aussi vite, mais de toute façon ils crient à la tricherie dès qu'ils ne sont pas choisis par un Soumis, alors ils n'y prêteront pas attention. Mais le fait que tu n'es même pas comparé les tailles de nos ailes ou passé du temps avec n'importe quel autre Dracken jouera contre nous Prezioso. »

« J'ai eu des Dominants qui m'ont montré leurs ailes pendant deux jours entiers Blaise ! Et absolument aucun d'eux ne m'a attiré. J'ai regardé leurs ailes très colorées qu'ils m'ont mis devant le nez et tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est « Oh, une autre paire d'ailes, charmant, à présent écarte-toi de mon chemin s'il te plait. » Je ne veux pas voir d'ailes vertes, bleues, jaunes ou encore des putains d'ailes rouges, les seules ailes qui m'intéressent sont noires et violettes et je les regarde en ce moment même ! »

Blaise fit taire Harry à l'aide d'un baiser féroce et Harry oublia tout tandis que ces lèvres talentueuses taquinaient les siennes pour qu'elles s'ouvrent afin qu'une langue puissante puisse s'approprier sa bouche.

**OoOoO**

Harry se réveilla au matin de son troisième jour au sein de l'Hôtel Dracken comme il l'avait surnommé, bien reposé et détendu pour la première fois depuis des mois, peut être même des années. La raison lui apparut presque immédiatement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était blottit sous le bras lourd, mais pourtant réconfortant de Blaise. Une aile tannée noire avec des écailles violettes étirée au dessus de leurs corps comme une ombrelle, les protégeait lui et Blaise des rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers de la fenêtre sans rideaux.

Harry émit un petit son doux alors qu'il bâillait et s'étirait, mais Blaise se réveilla, tous les sens en alerte en quelques secondes, et s'assit avant de balayer du regard la chambre à la recherche du moindre danger, avant de rétracter ses griffes et ses crocs lorsqu'il arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent.

« Bonjour Prezioso, » murmura Blaise en se rallongeant au côté d'Harry avant de caresser une joue pâle mais rougie par le sommeil.

« Bonjour Blaise, » répondit Harry, heureux en accentuant le toucher de Blaise.

« Tu as faim ? Je peux chasser pour toi. »

Harry secoua la tête tendrement. Blaise semblait si excité à l'idée de sortir et tuer un animal pour le petit-déjeuner d'Harry. Blaise avait toujours offert à Harry d'aller chasser pour lui il se demandait si c'était dans les gènes des Dominants ou si Blaise aimait juste chasser. Quoi que se soit, Harry avait plus envie de céréales que de viande pour le petit-déjeuner, aussi il rejeta avec regret l'offre de Blaise avec cette explication.

« Tu veux des céréales ? Tu vas entrer dans la première phase de tes chaleurs Prezioso. Tu as besoin de céréales pour l'énergie bientôt tu voudras aussi des fruits et des légumes pour les sucres-lents et pour stocker de l'énergie. »

« Oh ! Mais alors les autres Dominants sauront que j'ai déjà un compagnon, le cycle de reproduction ne commence pas avant que l'on ait un compagnon. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Je sais Prezioso. Nous annoncerons notre mise en couple plus tard, mais d'abord nous devons être vus interagissant ensemble, et tu vas devoir regarder quelques autres Dominants puis les ignorer. Si tu ne les apprécies vraiment pas Harry, alors rejette leurs cadeaux et leurs attentions. En tant que Soumis, le pouvoir t'appartient et à personne d'autre. Tu as le droit de refuser et de renvoyer tous les Drackens que tu veux, tu peux même les chasser. Ne les laisse pas t'intimider Prezioso, ils n'en ont pas le droit. »

Harry sourit joyeusement à cette révélation et serra Blaise, le remerciant mentalement de lui donner la force et la confiance dont il avait besoin pour se débarrasser des autres Dominants. S'il était autorisé à les rejeter et à les chasser de cet hôtel de l'enfer, alors ils ne pourraient plus le toucher, il ne les fuirait plus, si ils faisaient quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il s'en débarrasserait tout simplement. Malheureusement cela paraitrait suspect s'il leur ordonnait à tous sauf à Blaise de quitter la maison comme il souhaitait le faire.

Avec précaution, Harry se faufila hors de la chambre de Blaise, il sautilla presque le long du corridor et jusqu'à la salle du petit-déjeuner. Blaise alla prendre une douche, prenant son temps pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspicieux.

L'immense hall qui rivalisait la Grande Salle de Poudlard devint silencieux lorsqu'il entra et Harry eut l'étrange pensée qu'il marchait le long du couloir de la mort alors qu'il avançait, confiant, vers le bout de la table où son siège « spécial » se trouvait. Sincèrement, il s'agissait plus d'un trône qu'une chaise avec un coussin épais, doux et pelucheux sur lequel il devait se percher avec un dossier et des accoudoirs rembourrés.

« Oh Harry, mon cher. Nous vous avons cherché partout, » déclara avec soulagement son chaperon dont il avait finalement appris que le nom était Trintus.

« J'ai passée la nuit au château, » mentit Harry avec aplomb. « Je devais m'éloigner de cette maison, surtout après que mes appartement aient été souillés. »

« Oui, à ce sujet Harry, Dominic est réellement désolé de son comportement, » coupa l'autre ancien, paraissant plein de regret. « Il souhaite se faire pardonner. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin, en fait je ne _veux_ pas qu'il le fasse, ce que je veux c'est qu'il s'en aille. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes Harry, » lui dit fermement l'ancien Getus en le sermonnant.

« Si je le sais. Je ne resterai pas ici tant qu'il sera là. Je veux qu'il parte! »

« Débarrassez vous en ! » Grogna un Dominant. « Comment pourrions nous interagir correctement avec Harry si il est constamment en train de _le_ fuir ? »

« Ne nous hâtons pas, vous avez tous réagi de la même façon avec Harry lorsque vous êtes arrivés, Dominic n'est pas différent. »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas comportés comme lui ! » Explosa durement un autre homme.

Celui-ci mesurait au moins 2m07 et possédait de larges épaules qui concordaient avec son physique.

« Nous avons respectés les règles ! Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait osé pénétrer dans les appartements d'un Soumis. Lui seul a été suffisamment impoli et irrespectueux pour le faire ! »

« Il a raison, personne d'autre n'a fait irruption dans mes appartements de cette façon ! » répondit Harry en souriant à l'immense homme qui lui rendit un sourire suffisant, ses magnifiques yeux bleus étincelants, son torse se bombant de part l'attention que lui portait Harry comme s'il venait de gagner une médaille Olympique. « Il y a certains d'entre vous ici présents dont je ne peux supporter la présence, nous ne somme pas du tout compatibles et vous ne serez jamais mon compagnon, je ne peux me concentrer sur aucun autre si vous êtes présents. »

« Très bien mon cher, vous viendrez avec moi après le petit-déjeuner et nous interrogerons chaque Dracken tour à tour. Si vous n'êtes pas compatibles, vous aurez le droit de les rejeter. » Lui dit l'ancien Trintus.

« J'aime cette idée, ça me donnera la possibilité de passer du temps seul à seul avec vous tous pour trouver mon futur compagnon. »

Les Dominants commencèrent tous à murmurer les uns avec les autres, mais généralement ils se contentaient de grogner les uns contre les autres. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour se faire des amis, après tout, ils étaient tous en compétition directe les uns contre les autres.

C'était triste, pensait Harry, aucun d'entre eux ne serait son compagnon, du moins pas cette fois, mais ils pensaient tous qu'ils avaient une chance.

Harry mangea joyeusement son second bol de céréales puis passa à deux tranches de pain complet. Il s'assura de manger également plusieurs morceaux d'agneau presque crus parce qu'il était observé de près, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger de viande, puis ce fut l'heure pour la confrontation. Ses entrevues individuelles avec les Drackens Dominants. Il sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas ça autant qu'il le devrait.

**OoOoO**

Harry était prêt à passer à l'abattoir. Sérieusement, si ça continuait comme ça il n'aurait pas le choix, ce serait eux ou lui, et Harry préférait que ce soit eux. En trois heures il avait conclu que les Drackens Dominants étaient des salauds arrogants, pompeux, autosuffisants et égoïstes.

Harry avait eu la fausse impression que ces entrevues lui permettraient de se rendre compte de sa compatibilité avec son éventuel compagnon. Mais apparemment, il s'agissait de lui, assit dans un fauteuil, écoutant un groupe de connards lui parler de leurs talents, leurs prouesses et leurs réussites.

Même l'Ancien Trintus semblait plutôt étonné de leur niveau d'impolitesse et d'égocentrisme, au moins Harry n'était pas le seul. Honnêtement, on ne lui avait pas une seule fois demandé comment il allait ou par quoi il était intéressé. Il y avait eu un Dracken qui était passionné par un passe-temps appelé spéléologie, ce en quoi Harry avait exprimé un intérêt, alors le gars lui avait tout expliqué à ce sujet, avant de se vanter de posséder un trophée en VTT, un sujet pour lequel Harry n'avait que faire.

« Je n'arrive plus à faire de tri là dedans, » se plaignit Harry à son chaperon alors qu'ils prenaient une petite pause pour le thé. « Aucun d'entre aux ne me convient ! Et si je ne trouvais jamais de compagnon ? »

Ce qui était improbable étant donné qu'il en avait déjà un, mais la peur de Harry concernait plus sa future couvée de poussins qu'il n'aurait jamais sauf s'il trouvait un second, voir un troisième et quatrième compagnon. Il voulait Blaise, bien sûr qu'il le voulait, mais il voulait aussi des poussins. Etait-il condamné à devoir choisir une brute ignorante avec qui passer le reste de sa vie, passer du temps, s'accoupler et avoir des relations sexuelles juste pour avoir des enfants ?

« Oh mon cher Harry, ne soyez pas stupide, il est évident que vous trouverez un compagnon. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi égoïste ! Il doit bien y en avoir un parmi la centaine qui est ici que vous aimez bien. »

« Et que faire si je n'en aime aucun ? Et vous m'avez dit que j'aurai besoin de plus d'un compagnon pour tomber enceinte, je n'arrive pas à en choisir _un_, comment puis-je en choisir deux ? Que faire si j'en ai besoin de plus de deux ? Oh Seigneur, je ne peux pas faire ça, pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir un seul compagnon ? Pourquoi un seul compagnon ne peut-il pas être suffisant pour avoir une couvée de poussin ? »

L'Ancien Trintus soupira et prit une gorgée rafraichissante de thé, avant de regarder le jeune homme bouleversé en face de lui. Seize ans, ce garçon avait à peine seize ans, pensa-t-il tristement. Et l'âge le plus élevé du groupe de Dominants était dans la fin de la vingtaine, début de la trentaine. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait plus de Drackens Soumis, alors il n'aurait pas à regarder encore et encore des Soumis être accouplés à des Dominants trois plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient.

« Tes instincts Drackens savent ce qu'ils font Harry, il est possible que tu ais déjà inconsciemment choisi, après tout tu as inhalé les odeurs de tous les Dominants présents depuis les deux derniers jours. Finis ces entrevues et si à la fin tu n'as toujours pas choisi, nous réfléchirons à autre chose, mais pour le moment il reste encore une soixantaine de Dominants à interroger. »

« Trois heures et nous ne sommes même pas encore à la moitié, » marmonna Harry en avalant difficilement les quelques dernière gorgées de son thé au miel. « Seigneur, donne-moi la force de continuer. »

**OoOoO**

Une autre heure passa, et Harry était prêt à découper le prochain Dominant qu'il verrait. Mais malheureusement pour ses pulsions meurtrières, et fort heureusement pour sa santé mentale, ce fut Blaise qui entra dans la pièce. Son magnifique, merveilleux, incroyable compagnon Blaise.

« Bonsoir, je suis Blaise Mariano Zabini, dix-sept ans, » le salua Blaise avec un petit sourire qui avait une pointe de suffisance. « J'espère que tu vas bien. »

« Tu sais que tu es la première personne à m'avoir demandé comment _je_ vais ? J'ai passée une journée entière à être bombardé de remarques et commentaires égoïstes et je suis heureux de savoir que l'un de vous ne soit pas aussi égocentrique pour arriver à me demander comment je vais ! »

« Quel comportement ennuyeux et dégoutant ! » Répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil qu'il cacha au chaperon. « Je t'ai apporté d'autres chocolats tu m'as dit hier que tu n'en avais plus alors je suis sorti ce matin et je t'en ai acheté en plus. »

Harry se jeta presque sur la barre de chocolat qui lui fut offerte, l'ouvrit immédiatement et mordit dedans.

« Merci beaucoup, j'adore les barres de chocolat caramélisé. »

« Je sais, je me souviens que tu me l'as dit le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés dans cette maison. »

« Tu te souviens de ça ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'avait écouté. Ça et aussi je doutais que l'on m'ait entendu à cause des braillements de cet énorme Dominant, celui avec les ailes orangées. »

« Je t'écoutais Harry. »

Harry rougit légèrement et jeta un regard timide à son chaperon, qui écrivait quelque chose sur le bloc-notes qu'il avait eu toute la journée durant les entrevues. Le Dracken âgé avait intérêt à n'écrire que des bonnes choses sur Blaise, ou Harry aurait sa tête sur un plateau.

« Quels sont tes intérêts Blaise ? » Demanda Harry, prétendant être poliment intéressé. « Qu'aimes-tu faire pendant ton temps libre ? »

« Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à étudier je suis dans l'optique que mes années d'école sont à l'étude. Je souhaite avoir un très bon métier, le meilleur que je pourrais avoir, de façon à pouvoir subvenir à tous les besoins et les objets luxueux que mon compagnon pourrait désirer. Nous aurions besoin d'une grande maison à partager avec nos couvées de poussins. Je ne vois pas ma famille porter des haillons et les vêtements coûtent beaucoup d'argent, et aussi je souhaiterais nourrir ma famille avec les aliments de première qualité afin d'assurer les meilleurs apports nutritifs. »

« Et tu fais autre chose qu'étudier ? » Demanda le chaperon d'Harry en les surveillants.

Harry fit en sorte de sursauter légèrement, faisant comme s'il avait été tellement absorbé par sa discussion avec Blaise qu'il avait oublié que l'autre Dracken était là. Cela fonctionna car l'Ancien Trintus ajouta une autre note avec un grand sourire.

« J'aime marcher, » répondit Blaise. « Si j'avais un compagnon, j'aime à penser que nous pourrions nous promener ensemble dans la campagne. »

«J'aime marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, » lui dit Harry avec un sourire et un léger rougissement. « J'aime aussi plonger mes pieds dans le lac et me promener dans la forêt, et je n'avais jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit avant. »

« Alors je suis honoré que tu m'ais parlé de tes vagabondages secrets, » lui répondit Blaise avec un magnifique sourire.

Harry se mit à rire et cassa un morceau de chocolat qu'il offrit à Blaise, qui, plutôt que de le prendre comme ce à quoi s'attendait Harry, baissa la tête pour le sucer des doigts d'Harry.

Rougissant, Harry sourit et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'assoir à côté de Blaise sur le sofa qui lui faisait face. Il se blottit contre lui et, inconsciemment, commença à ronronner.

« Je pense que cette entrevue est terminée Harry, mon cher. Il est évident que vous vous êtes choisi un compagnon, et un très bon compagnon en plus. Vous vous entendez très bien ensemble, Blaise, il est évident que vous avez été très sérieux au sujet de votre compagnon depuis le tout début et vous avez écouté Harry et ce qu'il disait, bien plus que ce que les autres Dominants peuvent dire. Nous nous reverrons encore Harry, car comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes trop puissant pour n'avoir qu'un seul compagnon, et je serais honoré d'être de nouveau votre chaperon. »

« J'aimerai beaucoup vous avoir à nouveau comme chaperon, mais j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à subir tout ça une seconde fois. »

Trintus eut un petit rire face à l'adorable Soumis, il pensait sincèrement qu'Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il été magnifique, intérieurement et extérieurement.

_Si seulement il n'avait pas de compagnon et cinquante ans de moins, _pensa-t-il mélancoliquement.

« Je pense que notre prochaine rencontre se déroulera beaucoup plus facilement, Harry très cher. Après tout, vous aurez Blaise à vos côtés pour votre seconde rencontre et vous vous serez déjà accouplé et aurez eu vos premières chaleurs. Blaise, en tant que votre premier compagnon, n'acceptera pas que d'autres Dominants vous touchent sans votre permission. Il est probable qu'il se batte avec eux pour les encourager à arrêter. »

« Je n'aime pas la violence, » déclara doucement Harry.

« Alors je ferrais en sorte que tu ne vois rien Mio Bello, » lui dit Blaise sérieusement en enroulant une aile immense autour de lui.

« J'aime toujours voir une mise en couple se former devant mes yeux. Vous êtes un Soumis très fort et puissant Harry, pour vous être lié à Blaise aussi rapidement. »

« J'ai tout de suite senti une connexion avec lui, depuis la toute première fois où il s'est présenté à moi en me serrant la main. »

« Seigneur Dieu, vous êtes beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le pensais Harry. Se lier sur une simple poignée de mains, cela prend en moyenne trois jours aux Soumis pour reconnaitre un compagnon, mais si Blaise et vous, vous êtes liés la première fois que vous vous êtes serrés la main, ça pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi votre Dracken rejetait tous les autres dominants. »

« Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine, seulement j'aime réellement Blaise. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème très cher, ils ne seront pas heureux, mais alors la seule manière qu'ils auraient pu l'être aurait été si vous les aviez choisi comme compagnon, ce que vous ne ferez pas. »

« Est-ce que je peux retourner à une vie semi-normale désormais ? Je suis sûr que les rumeurs à l'école sont terribles maintenant. Lorsque je suis parti, je mourrais d'une maladie incurable et fatale. Dieu seul sait ce que les élèves ont imaginé depuis. »

« Bien sûr mon cher petit, vous me laissez les retombées. Vous devez juste annoncer que Blaise est votre compagnon aux autres dominants et ensuite vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. »

Harry n'appréciait guère l'idée de dire à une centaine de Drackens Dominants qu'ils avaient gâché un voyage ou qu'il avait déjà un compagnon et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un d'entre eux.

Il se tenait dans la grande salle commune, regardant tous les yeux pleins d'espoir et les regards lascifs. Il replia ses ailes blanches contre son corps, certaines de ses écailles prenant une légère teinte pourpre et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que, enfin, il porte fièrement les couleurs de son compagnon.

« Vous avez passé plus de temps avec lui ! » explosa un Dominant. « Je veux une entrevue plus longue ! »

« Aucun d'entre vous n'aura une minute de plus de mon temps. Je suis désolé mais il semble que j'ai déjà trouvé mon premier compagnon. L'Ancien Trintus pense que Blaise et moi somme devenus compagnons dès notre première poignée de mains, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai été moins réceptifs à vos avances. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis plus à la recherche d'un compagnon. »

Il y eut un tollé, des cris de déni, des hurlements de rage et des grognements profonds qui lui firent se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Harry été très heureux de la présence de Blaise dans son dos, de ses bras autour de ses épaules et de ses ailes déployées, prêtes à se mettre autour de lui en cas de besoin.

« Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas chercher à demander vengeance, » déclara fortement l'Ancien Trintus, sa voix s'élevant aisément au dessus des cris et des grognements des Dominants. « Contre Harry ou Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, Harry est un Dracken très puissant et aura besoin d'au moins un autre Dominant, peut être deux ou voir même trois de plus, vous aurez tous une chance d'essayer à nouveau. »

Harry détestait ça aussi, être offert comme un morceau de viande ou un prix de tombola. Il n'était peut-être plus humain, mais il était encore vivant bordel ! Il avait toujours des sentiments et des pensées, et il était toujours la même personne qu'il était avant, il avait juste des ailes, des griffes et des crocs. Oh et des écailles, il ne pouvait oublier ses écailles blanches et scintillantes qui tournaient en un pourpre très clair par endroits. Il avait hâte qu'elles deviennent du même améthyste profond que celles de Blaise. Il sourit et regarda ses ailes par-dessus son épaule. Il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte.

Avec la majorité des Dominants à présent calmé après avoir été informés du fait qu'ils avaient encore une chance de devenir son compagnon, Harry se sentit suffisamment en sécurité pour marcher entre eux, avec Blaise bien sûr, et traverser les jardins de Poudlard.

Il glissa sa main dans celle beaucoup plus grande de Blaise et sourit à son compagnon. Maintenant ils auraient le temps de se connaître et de profiter de leur relation. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cela soit gâché par l'arrivée d'un second compagnon, mais c'était pour plus tard. Il devrait avoir ses premières chaleurs avant de devoir choisir un autre compagnon.

Caché sous sa frange, Harry sourit à Blaise. Pour commencer, ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître et peut être s'entraîner avant que ses chaleurs ne débutent officiellement.

_Ça ne fait jamais de mal de s'entraîner après tout,_ pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire salace.

…

**A Suivre…**


	5. Bienheureux jours

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling et à Starlight Massacre.

**Bêtas :** Sérusia et Archimède.

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Jours bienheureux**

…

Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que Blaise était le seul compagnon qu'il n'ait jamais voulu. Il ne désirait personne d'autre, au diable ses gènes ou quoi que se soit qui disait qu'il avait besoin de plus d'une personne pour tomber enceint.

N'était-ce pas ridicule de toute manière ? Les filles tombaient enceinte en un claquement de doigt c'est la raison pour laquelle l'infermière de Poudlard était une femme, comme ça les filles se sentaient plus à l'aise pour lui parler. Harry pensait que c'était n'importe quoi. Il ne se sentirait pas moins embarrassé ou humilié de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec un homme plutôt qu'une femme. Il serait mortifié de n'importe quelle façon.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Blaise dans le dortoir de Serpentard, trois jours après l'incident de l'hôtel de l'enfer, Harry réfléchissait à ses premières chaleurs. Il mangeait encore des de céréales et de toasts, mais avait récemment rajouté des crackers et des biscuits, mais il ne dévorait pas encore bol après bol de fruits comme Blaise avait dit qu'il ferait lors des derniers jours de son cycle reproductif avant qu'il ne rentre dans ses chaleurs.

La seule chose qui le prouvait était le fait qu'il ne supportait plus de rester près d'aucune viande, crue ou cuite, ce qui indiquait qu'il venait de passer la moitié de son cycle. Blaise n'était aucunement inquiet, prétextant que les cycles de reproduction pouvaient prendre des semaines, voir même des mois avant que le Soumis n'entre en chaleurs. C'était différent pour chaque Soumis.

Harry ne savait comment il souhaitait que ses cycles se déroulent. D'un côté il voulait vraiment expérimenter ses chaleurs avec Blaise, et d'un autre côté, dès l'instant où il ne serait plus en chaleur, il devrait avoir une autre rencontre pour trouver son deuxième compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qui traverse ta magnifique tête Moi Bello ? » Demanda Blaise en sortant de la salle de bain complètement habillé, à la plus grande déception d'Harry.

« Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que j'entrerais en chaleur. »

« La seule chose qui t'intéresse ces derniers temps, » déclara Blaise affectueusement. « Je te l'ai dit Harry, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Je me disais que l'on pourrait peut être s'entraîner d'abord, avait que je n'ai mes chaleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blaise légèrement outré. « Je suis un bon amant Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer. »

« Mais j'en ai besoin Blaise. Ce sera ma première fois les chaleurs sont un acte primitif entre Drackens, c'est brutal et instinctif. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit douloureuse Blaise. »

« Oh Prezioso, viens là, » roucoula Blaise, serrant fortement Harry dans ses bras. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais effrayé ? Bien sûr que si tu me demandais de te faire l'amour avant je le ferais. Je serais honoré de le faire. »

Harry sourit et tient Blaise contre lui.

« Merci Blaise, » murmura-t-il.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire sexy et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Viens ou nous allons être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Tu as besoin de manger. »

« Pourquoi essayes-tu toujours de me nourrir? J'ai l'impression d'être un boudin. » Soupira Harry.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger autant, même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et loin de l'influence vénéneuse de sa famille.

« C'est dans mes instincts de nourrir mon compagnon. Tu as de la chance que je commence ma deuxième année de vie en tant que Dracken. Un nouveau Dracken qui est accouplé ne serait pas capable de contrôler son instinct pour te nourrir. Il trainerait un animal mort dans la Grande Salle pour toi, devant tout le monde. Est-ce que tu préférerais ça ? »

Harry le regarda vaguement horrifié. Il ne savait pas sur quoi s'arrêter, devait-il être légèrement amusé ou complètement dégouté ?

« C'est dégoutant. » Se décida-t-il finalement à dire alors que Blaise le trainait hors de son dortoir puis dans la salle commune.

Blaise lui lança un sourire diabolique alors qu'il l'attirait à lui pour le prend sous son bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Dégoutant ou pas, c'est ce que nos instincts nous dictent de faire. Cela nous prend un moment pour contrôler nos instincts ça m'a pris huit semaines où je courrais partout et essayais de forcer mes camarades de chambre à se soumettre avant que je ne puisse me contrôler. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais j'étais considéré comme fou à cette époque l'an passé. »

« Je me rappelle d'une mention de ceci et seulement parce que tu as essayé de convaincre un septième année de Gryffondor de se prosterner devant toi. »

Blais eut un grand sourire.

« Je me souviens de lui. Il pensait être plus fort que moi, se pavanant comme si il était le propriétaire des lieux. Mon Dracken devait le remettre à sa place. Ce fut après cet incident que le Professeur Rogue est intervenu et a commencé à m'instruire. »

« C'est étrange de se dire que Rogue est un Dracken. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres. »

Blaise soupira tristement et acquiesça.

« Son compagnon est mort Harry. Lorsque le compagnon d'un Dracken meurt, nous devenons amers et aigris, d'autant plus que le professeur Rogue n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir une couvée de poussins avec son compagnon. Sans compagnon et sans enfants, et bien, on se perd en quelques sortes et nous dépérissons. Beaucoup ont décidé de se suicider, mais le professeur Rogue est bien trop fort pour s'abaisser à ça. »

« Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si tu devais soudainement mourir, » souffla Harry avec horreur.

« Ne pense pas à ça Mio Bello. C'est généralement le Soumis qui meurt de toute façon. »

« Oh, merci pour ça. »

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« Non pas que je te laisserais jamais mourir Prezioso. Le professeur Rogue était séparé de son compagnon lorsque c'est arrivé, il ne pouvait pas le protéger. »

« C'est affreux. Maintenant je me sens mal de l'avoir dénigré. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, tu ne savais pas. Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant l'allusion de ne pas en parler ou d'aborder le sujet alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Etant habitué à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, Harry ne tentait même plus de s'éloigner vers la table des Gryffondor, non pas que Blaise l'aurait laissé faire. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quoi que se soit qui l'attendait là-bas de toute façon ; il aurait mangé seul.

La seule chose nouvelle qu'il y avait, était que Malefoy était de retour. Harry avait eu l'impression que le grand blond l'avait évité depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le lit de Blaise, mais il ne connaissait pas Malefoy tant que ça, c'était peut être un comportement normal pour lui.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, faisant ainsi face à un garçon au visage pointu et aux cheveux châtains clairs. Harry reconnut le garçon comme étant Théodore Nott, l'ami de Blaise. Cette façon de s'asseoir laissait malheureusement Harry assit face à Malefoy, qui se faisait malmener par une fille de quatrième année avec les mêmes cheveux blonds que la fille assise aux côtés de Blaise. Malefoy la repoussait calmement de temps en temps loin de lui avec un bras, sans arrêter de prendre des bouchées calmes et mesurées de son petit déjeuner.

Harry l'observait curieusement et Malefoy, comme s'il avait pu sentir le regard du brun, leva la tête en mâchant son bacon et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry pencha la tête alors que la fille essayait une nouvelle fois de grimper sur les genoux de Malefoy. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupira.

« Daphné, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît, éloigner ta sœur de ma proximité. »

La voix basse et sérieuse de Malefoy coupa toutes les conversations autour de lui et attira l'attention de toutes les personnes sur lui.

La blonde assise à côté de Blaise regarda par-dessus l'imposante épaule de son compagnon et eut l'air embarrassée et légèrement choquée.

« Astoria ! » S'exclama-t-elle brusquement. « Viens ici et laisse Drago tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que ce comportement était inacceptable et que si tu continuais, une lettre trouverait son chemin auprès de Père et Mère. »

« Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas été éduquée correctement, » renifla une fille au faciès de pékinois que Harry connaissait son le nom de Pansy au dessus de son jus de citrouille. « Aucune femme Sang-pur qui se respecte ne se comporterait comme une putain désespérée. »

Daphné prit une couleur rouge vif et lança un regard haineux à Pansy en se levant. Elle se saisit du bras de sa sœur avant de l'entrainer au loin.

« Ce commentaire n'était pas nécessaire. » Déclara doucement Harry en regardant Parkinson.

En entendant sa voix, Blaise mit immédiatement fin à sa conversation et se tourna vers lui. Qu'il le réprimandait du regard ou qu'il lui apportait juste son soutien, Harry ne le savait pas. Il s'en moquait, c'était mal de la part de Parkinson de dire ça à voix haute, même si elle le pensait.

« Ne fourre pas ton nez là dedans, Sang-mêlé ! » Railla Parkinson.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » Menaça légèrement Blaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux bien lui trouver Blaise ? » Demanda prétentieusement Pansy en regardant Harry d'un œil critique. « Il est trop petit, trop maigre, ses cheveux sont affreux, son visage est laid, il est stupide et ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Les seuls qualités qui le sauvent sont un talent passable au Quidditch et ses yeux, et ce seulement depuis qu'il a perdu ses dégoutantes et plébéiennes lunettes. »

Harry n'admettrait jamais à quel point ces mots l'avaient blessé. N'avait-il pas entendu des mots similaires sortir de la bouche de Ron même pas sept mois plus tôt ? Cependant, Blaise grognait continuellement dans sa barbe. Harry lui prit la main et la serra de façon rassurante.

« Tu vas immédiatement t'excuser auprès de Harry. » Ordonna Blaise en posant un regard appuyé sur Pansy qui la fit taire.

« Je m'excuse, » souffla-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos, engageant la conversation avec Millicent Bulstrode.

Blaise passa un bras autour d'Harry et le minuscule Dracken pensa que, si Blaise en avait été capable, il aurait certainement passé une aile autour de lui.

« Ne l'écoute pas Moi Bello, » lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille. « Tu es magnifique et elle est jalouse parce qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi éblouissante que toi. Pas avec ce nez en tout cas. »

Harry eut un petit rire et se blottit encore plus. Il était heureux du fait que Blaise l'ait défendu, il avait été trop pétrifié pour le faire lui-même, alors que Parkinson parlait comme Ron. La seule différence avait été que là où Ron avait également attaqué sa célébrité, il semblait que les Serpentard n'avaient rien contre son statut de célérité, juste son apparence et ses origines, ou son absence plutôt.

**OoOoO**

Harry grogna alors qu'un nouvel étudiant passait près de lui et lui touchait les fesses. Il semblait qu'un nouveau jeu ait commencé chez les Gryffondor. Seamus avait été le premier, mais Harry pouvait le tolérer de la part de l'Irlandais séducteur : il connaissait Seamus depuis cinq ans et ils savaient tous deux que cela ne signifiait rien de sérieux, c'était la façon de Seamus de montrer qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Ça, et qu'il appréciait le nouveau look de Harry.

Dean Thomas l'avait fait comme une blague parce que Seamus l'avait fait, et après cela, c'était comme si un tsunami avait frappé : il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part sans que l'on ne lui mette une main aux fesses. Blaise n'en savait rien…pour l'instant, mais Harry était certain qu'il pèterait un plomb et qu'il tuerait probablement quelqu'un si jamais il l'apprendrait. Il devrait mettre fin à cela lui-même, et rapidement.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque, Harry se dirigea vers la section des potions et balaya les étagères du regard, cherchant le livre qu'il voulait, et qui se trouvait généralement sur l'étagère la plus haute. Il mesurait 1m65 mais il fallait faire au moins 1m80 pour atteindre l'étagère du haut dans toutes les sections de la bibliothèque.

Soupirant, il se résigna à tirer une chaise pour y arriver parce que d'une part, il ne pouvait pas sortir ses ailes pour planer assez haut pour l'atteindre et d'autre part il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie dans la bibliothèque depuis que six troisièmes années avaient fait un duel dans la zone d'étude un mois plus tôt.

« Tu ne seras pas en mesure de le descendre en lui faisant la tête. » Lui dit une voix lisse et cultivée.

Harry avait reconnu cette voix avant même qu'il ne se retourne pour voir la silhouette de Drago Malefoy. Harry haïssait le fait que le blond semblait avoir grandi durant l'été, ils faisaient presque la même taille l'année précédente, lui à 1m63 et Drago à 1m69, alors qu'à présent le blond mesurait au moins 1m95, voir 2m00.

« J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher une chaise ! » Se défendit Harry avec véhémence.

Drago leva ses yeux argentés au ciel et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« Quel livre tu veux? »

« Le gros bleu. »

« Ben voila qui est utile étant donné qu'il y a plusieurs gros livres bleus que tu peux pas atteindre. »

« Potions rares avancées : pour une catégorie de Créature. Il est sur l'étagère du haut.» répondit Harry.

Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait que Drago avait pâli d'au moins dix teintes.

« Pourquoi tu veux ce livre ? » Demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte mais réussissant à attiser la curiosité de Harry.

« Parce que. » Répondit Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas me le donner ou est-ce que je dois aller chercher une chaise ? »

Drago leva le bras et prit le livre de la plus haute étagère, il n'eut même pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Il le tendit à Harry à contrecœur et cela rendit Harry incroyablement curieux. Qu'y avait-il dans ce livre que Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'il voit ?

« Merci, » déclara Harry avant de se hâter loin de Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis et lui reprenne le livre.

Harry vérifia le livre et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. Il sortit dans le parc et soupira en sentant l'air frais le toucher. Ses ailes frémirent sous sa peau et Harry dut se concentrer deux fois plus pour éviter qu'elles n'apparaissent.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit contre l'arbre le plus proche du bord. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et plongea avec délice ses pieds dans l'eau. Blaise le tuerait sûrement s'il le voyait faire ça, d'autant que c'était la fin novembre, mais Harry s'en fichait, il avait toujours aimé la sensation de l'eau glacée recouvrant ses orteils.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture au chapitre un. Il avait seulement prévu de regarder les suppresseurs de phéromones pour Drackens, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle face à tous les Drackens dans un rayon de quatre-vingt kilomètres, mais Malfoy l'avait rendu si curieux qu'il devait découvrir pourquoi le grand blond n'avait pas voulu qu'il lise ce livre.

Oui il était fouineur, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Blaise ferait une crise s'il se rendait compte de la raison pour laquelle il feuilletait chaque page du livre. Il estimerait que c'était privé et Harry était bien trop curieux pour laisser tomber. La vérité était que Drago Malfoy l'avait toujours fasciné. Il suivait religieusement chaque fait et geste du blond et ses yeux trouvaient toujours un moyen de suivre sa Némésis blonde, sauf qu'il n'était plus tellement sa Némésis. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours les choses avaient changé, Malefoy ne faisait plus tout son possible pour le tourmenter, en fait il ne l'avait même pas insulté et l'avait même aidé à attraper le livre de la plus haute étagère.

« Potter ! Sortez vos pieds de l'eau ! » Ordonna une voix tranchante et glaciale.

Harry fit automatiquement ce qui lui avait été demandé, la voix d'un Dracken Dominant soumettant sa volonté de Soumis, mais il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui lui avait ordonné de faire ça, ses yeux verts émeraude rencontrant et soutenant le regard noir de jais de Severus Rogue.

« Bonjour Professeur ! »

« Je vois que Zabini ne vous a pas encore tout enseigné. Les Drackens n'aiment pas le froid Potter, une exposition prolongée au froid pourrait vous rendre très très malade. »

« Oh. »

Harry fit la moue il aimait tant plonger ses pieds dans l'eau.

« Je constate que Zabini ne vous enseigne pas de manière suffisamment efficace. J'attends de vous voir dans mes quartiers après le dîner Potter. Ce n'est pas une requête. »

Après cela, le professeur de potions s'éloigna à grand pas, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui comme à l'accoutumée, mais Harry s'attendait à moitié à ce que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête. Il allait avoir des cours particuliers sur les Drackens avec Rogue. Parmi tous, il fallait que ce soit Rogue !

**OoOoO**

Blaise n'était pas ravi à l'idée des leçons privées avec Rogue, un Dracken dominant qui plus est, même si Rogue ne recherchait personne comme il avait déjà été accouplé, et il avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

« Franchement Blaise, c'est ridicule. » Grommela Harry.

La main de Blaise se posa sur sa nuque et serra doucement, le prévenant de ne pas dire un mot de plus, Harry était outré par cette action. Il n'était pas un chiot obéissant !

Bougeant son épaule pour essayer de déloger la main de Blaise, cela ne fit que faire se resserrer la prise sur sa nuque et Harry miaula de douleur. Il se tourna dans la prise de Blaise et essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais Blaise bougea sa jambe pour bloquer l'attaque.

« Tu ne peux pas être avec moi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, set jours sur sept Blaise ! Peu importe à quel point tu en as foutrement envie ! Et si j'ai une retenue ? Est-ce que tu m'y accompagneras en me donnant la main ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu tiens tant à être seul avec Rogue ? Est-ce parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi ? Plus expérimenté ? En tout cas ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus beau ! » Siffla Blaise.

« Tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin jaloux ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être expérimenté ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être_ inexpérimenté _parce que je suis vierge bordel ! Je te l'ai déjà dit alors lâche-moi merde ! »

Blaise laissa sortir ses griffes pour qu'elles touchent la peau du cou d'Harry et le tira à lui de façon à ce que leurs visages soient aussi proches que possible.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

« Je te parlerai comme j'en ai envie ! »

Harry suffoqua en sentant les griffes de Blaise s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais il leva quand même les bras sur le torse de Blaise pour le repousser.

« Lâche-moi putain ! »

« Hey ! » Une nouvelle voix vient se joindre à leur dispute dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un couloir désert. « Lâche-le ! »

Harry regarda sur le côté et aurait pu grogner en voyant Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor de septième année, se tenir sur le pas d'une porte à seulement quelques mètre d'eux. Il se rapprocha et Blaise commença à grogner, un grondement sourd que Cormac ne pouvait sûrement pas entendre, mais qu'Harry pouvait sentir sous ses mains pétrifiées contre le torse de son compagnon.

« Ne fourre pas ton nez dans les affaires des autres ! » Menaça Blaise.

« Ce sont mes affaires si tu maltraites un camarade lion. »

McLaggen était soit stupide, soit fou, ou bien les deux, déduisit Harry. Personne ne marchait volontairement _vers_ un Dracken Dominant enragé. Non pas que McLaggen savait que Blaise était un Dracken Dominant, mais les phéromones qu'émettaient Blaise dans l'air auraient du faire fuir n'importe quel être humain.

« Recule ! » Gronda Blaise en tirant Harry pour le cacher derrière son propre corps et le gardant en place en accrochant ses robes à l'aide de quatre griffes. Au moins, ce n'était pas sa peau.

Mais seigneur, Blaise considérait McLaggen comme une menace. Harry devait calmer la situation immédiatement !

« Tout va bien McLaggen. Contente-toi de partir. De toute façon, j'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue maintenant. »

« Je t'accompagne. » Déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

« Non tu ne le feras pas ! » Explosa Blaise.

Harry pouvait sentir les ailes de son compagnon pulser sous la peau de son dos, à travers sa chemise et ses robes. Si McLaggen ne partait pas bientôt, il n'irait plus jamais nulle part.

« Je vais être en retard ! » Leur cria Harry. « Je ne veux pas être en retard chez Rogue. Vous n'avez qu'à rester tout les deux là et vous battre comme des hommes des cavernes sauvages, je m'en vais ! »

Après ça, il se hâta le long du couloir et s'enfonça plus loin dans les cachots. Il avait reçu une courte lettre de Rogue au dîner, laquelle lui disant que ses appartements privés se trouvaient six portes après l'angle du couloir dans lequel se situait la salle de potions.

Des bras solides enserrèrent sa taille et le soulevèrent du sol. Ils n'étaient pas familiers et trop épais pour être ceux de Blaise.

« Les petits Soumis ne devraient pas errer tout seuls, surtout lorsqu'ils n'ont pas consommé leur relation de compagnon par une période de chaleurs. »

Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix et commença à se débattre avec hargne et frapper au hasard pour essayer de se libérer.

« Eh bien, tu es fougueux, super. Je déteste les petits esclaves obéissants, tu seras tellement plus amusant à côtoyer. »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Mais tu es à ta place dans mes bras. Je te jure que tu finiras par m'aimer une fois que nous serons accouplés, tu ne seras plus capable de me résister une fois que je t'aurai fait des poussins. »

Harry sentit son corps entier trembler de rage, et il se fichait de qui les regardait ou de qui pourrait les voir, il fit apparaitre tout ses attributs de Dracken et enfonça profondément ses griffes dans les bras de son assaillant. Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin de le voir étant donné que ses ailes avaient presque arrachée la tête de l'autre Dracken.

« Petit pute ! Je vais te tuer ! » Hurla le Dracken Dominant.

Harry ne le reconnaissait pas, il n'était pas étudiant ici, était-il à la rencontre quelques jours plus tôt ? Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté plus attention ?

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Coupa la voix doucereuse de Rogue au travers du bouquant alors qu'au même moment Blaise tournait à l'angle du couloir en courant.

« Il m'a attaqué ! » Déclara le Dominant. « Je ne faisais que lui parler et le petit taré a arraché un morceau de mes deux bras ! »

Blaise gronda hargneusement contre l'autre Dominant tout en serrant Harry dans ses bras qui s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre dominant prenne la place de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres poussins que ceux de Blaise. Il avait été secoué par les menaces d'un accouplement forcé et d'une couvée de poussins avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

_« Tu ne seras plus capable de me résister une fois que je t'aurai fait des poussins. » _Harry frissonna, était-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'un Dracken Dominant n'avait qu'à le mettre enceint pour obtenir son amour et son affection ? Il avait besoin de réponses.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Rogue en s'adressant à lui, ses yeux noirs de jais l'avertissant de ne pas mentir.

« Non. Enfin si, je l'ai attaqué, et j'ai blessé ses bras avec mes griffes, mais il m'a attrapé par derrière alors que je me dirigeais vers vos quartiers et il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Il a dit que je ne devais pas me promener seul alors que je n'avais pas encore consommé ma relation avec mon compagnon, et qu'il allait me faire l'aimer une fois qu'il m'aurait fait des poussins. Je ne veux pas de ses poussins ! »

Harry sursauta lorsque Blaise rugit fortement dans son oreille. Puis Rogue fut là, tenant Blaise par la gorge avec ses deux bras pour le calmer. Harry voulut s'éloigner de peur, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Blaise au cas où l'autre Dominant l'attraperait et le forcerait à s'accoupler avec lui. Il ne voulait s'accoupler avec personne d'autre que Blaise !

« Potter, allez immédiatement dans mes appartements ! » Ordonna Rogue, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

Blaise était le seul qui pouvait espérer lui donner des ordres.

« Contrôlez-vous Zabini, et mettez votre compagnon en sécurité avant de faire un massacre. » Gronda Rogue.

La tête de Blaise se tourna brusquement pour regarder fixement Harry. Les magnifiques yeux indigo étaient furieux, assassins, et Harry recula un peu pour que ces yeux s'adoucissent et que Blaise ne le prenne contre son torse.

« Chut Mio Amore, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. S'il-te-plait va te mettre en sécurité, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence, et je ne souhaite pas que tu sois blessé. »

Harry lança un dernier regard à Blaise avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de Rogue. Il se moquait de ce qui allait arriver à l'autre Dominant, il ne voulait même pas y penser, alors il céda et partit, il ne voulait juste pas voir Blaise le démembrer, ce qui allait arriver, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, personne, ni aucune loi, rien. Cela faisait partie des droits de Blaise en tant que Dracken Dominant de blesser grièvement et de tuer quiconque touchait, blessait ou bouleversait son compagnon, et Blaise avait raison, il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les parages pour regarder.

**OoOoO**

Les appartements privés de Rogue calmèrent immédiatement Harry. Ils lui rappelaient une forêt, d'arbres et de feuilles, de bois et de vols. Tout lui rappelait qu'il était un Dracken, et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer ses ailes, ses griffes, ses crocs ou ses écailles. Il voulait les garder dehors, il voulait sentir l'air contre ses ailes à la texture de cuir, il voulait les étirer aussi loin que possible, ce que la pièce très large avec son plafond très haut lui permettait.

Baillant, sa mâchoire s'étirant pour accommoder sa bouche pleine de petites dents pointues et de deux crocs incurvés, Harry s'allongea automatiquement devant le feu de cheminée qui prenait presque tout le mur, appréciant la couverture de chaleur qu'il lui procurait, et il commença à ronronner profondément.

Rogue avait raison, il préférait largement être allongé là devant cette immense cheminée que de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau glacée.

Une main caressant ses cheveux le fit bondir en grognant avec hargne, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il regardait les yeux indigos amusés de son compagnon. Il se réinstalla, ronronnant encore plus fort alors que Blaise le caressait comme un animal. C'était si agréable.

« Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

« Oui. » Répondit Blaise sans hésitation. « Je tuerais pour toi Harry, tu es mon compagnon et je ne laisserais personne te faire peur comme ça. »

« Tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour l'avoir tué ? » Interrogea doucement Harry.

« Non Mio Bello. Pas après ce qu'il ait menacé et tenté de te faire. Forcer un Soumis à un concubinage en le mettant enceint n'est pas seulement violer la loi, c'est la renier. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas essayé de le faire, le simple fait de le menacer est suffisant pour une peine de mort, et c'est pourquoi cette loi est sérieuse. De toute façon, le Conseil l'aurait exécuté pour ses actions menaçantes. C'est mieux que je sois vu te protégeant ton honneur plutôt que paraitre faible en l'envoyant devant le Conseil qui l'exécuterait. »

Harry acquiesça et le silence emplit la pièce, mais Harry ne pourrait le supporter très longtemps, il avait trop de questions qui demandaient des réponses.

« Aurait-il vraiment pu me faire l'aimer rien qu'en me mettant enceint de ses poussins ? » Demanda Harry dont le regard passait de Blaise à Rogue, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil noir qui semblait être fait en peau de dragon.

« Oui, » répondit Rogue sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune critique. « C'est un défaut dans les gènes des Soumis. Un Soumis comme vous aimera tous et chacun des poussins auxquels il donnera naissance, et parce que vous aimerez absolument tout de vos poussins, vous serez incapable de haïr celui qui vous les a donnés car ils seront à moitié vous et à moitié à lui. Avec le temps vous serez incapable de le haïr, mais parce que vous ressentiez des sentiments aussi forts pour lui, telle la haine, ils se transformeront en amour. »

« Pourquoi de l'amour ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Parce que non seulement tu ne pourrais pas les haïr, mais tu serais incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment négatif à leur égard et l'amour est l'émotion positive la plus puissante que quelqu'un puisse ressentir. » Lui dit gentiment Blaise en continuant à le caresser.

« Donc toutes les émotions négatives que j'aurais ressenti se seraient accumulées et se seraient ensuite automatiquement transformées en la plus puissante émotion positive que je pourrais ressentir, tout ça à cause de mes poussins ? »

Blaise acquiesça et passa ses doigts contre sa joue avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, leurs nez se touchant tandis qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me laisser seul ? Parce que je n'aie pas encore eu mes chaleurs et que je pourrais être attaqué par un autre Dominant ? »

« Oui. » Lui répondit Blaise. « Mes instincts se calmeront une fois que nous auront consommée notre union. Mais avant cela je ne veux par prendre le risque de te laisser. »

« D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ? » Explosa Harry. « Il est trop vieux pour être étudiant ici, pourquoi était-il dans l'école ? »

Rogue soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Les autres Drackens ne sont pas partis Potter. Vous avez besoin d'un second compagnon et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite prendre le risque de vous perdre parce qu'ils pouvaient arriver à temps. Ils sont restés à proximité et grand nombre d'entre eux vivent dans la maison temporaire de l'autre côté du lac. »

« Ils sont encore sur les terres de Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry, très touché par ses révélations.

« Chut Prezioso, » le consola Blaise. « Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Si tu pensais que j'en faisais trop avant, ce n'est rien comparé par rapport à ce que je ferai, je ne peux plus me contrôler maintenant qu'ils ont tenté quelque chose sur ce qui m'appartient, je ne peux me permettre de te laisser ne serait-ce qu'un moment. »

Cela aurait dû le déranger, vraiment le déranger, il tenait à sa vie privée et à ses moments de solitude plus qu'à tout autre chose, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait soulagé, en sécurité maintenant qu'il savait que Blaise ne se laisserait pas se faire attaquer ou un Dominant le mettre enceint pour le forcer à l'aimer.

Peut-être qu'il y mettrait fin plus tard, beaucoup plus tard après qu'il serait entièrement accouplé à Blaise. Mais pour le moment, il pourrait vivre avec le fait que Blaise soit toujours à ses côtés.

**OoOoO**

Deux jours plus tard, ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry arriva. Il commença à avoir envie de fruits et de baies de toutes sortes. C'était littéralement arrivé du jour au lendemain. Un jour, il était encore en train de manger des céréales et des toasts, le matin suivant, il voyait un bol de pommes et s'asseyait pour les manger les unes après les autres comme un affamé.

Blaise l'avait regardé et s'était ensuite mis d'office à côté de lui, un bras fermement enroulé autour de ses épaules et de son dos, et il regarda furieusement quiconque s'approchait de moins de deux mètres de lui.

« Pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant d'avoir de bonnes manières Potter ? » Lui dit Malfoy avec un reniflement royal.

Harry avala son morceau de pomme et pencha la tête.

« Non. » Répondit-il avant de recommencer à manger sa pomme.

Blaise avait eut un petit rire et lui avait tendu joyeusement tous les fruits à proximité, regardant fièrement Harry les manger tous.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Avait demandé Théodore Nott.

Harry avait haussé ses fines épaules avant d'avaler ses myrtilles.

« J'ai faim, fais-moi un procès. »

« Il y a la faim Potter, et il y a manger suffisamment pour nourrir tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes. »

« Si Harry veut manger ce qu'il y a dans toutes les assiettes de la salle, il peut ! » Déclara Blaise.

« Bien, qu'importe. » Répliqua Théo avec morosité. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au fait que l'on soit meilleurs amis ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux amis avant les petites-amies ou petits-amis dans ce cas ? »

« Nous sommes toujours amis, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour me poser avec Harry. »

« Blaise tu te comportes comme si tu allais l'épouser ! Ce comportement n'est pas normal. »

« Je vais l'épouser, dès que nous en aurons fini l'école. »

« Ca ne te ressemble pas ! » Explosa Théo. « Ca ne fait même pas un mois que tu sors avec Potter et tu parles déjà de mariage ! »

« Cesse tes jérémiades Nott, » fit Malfoy d'une voix trainante. « Si Zabini souhaite passer plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec toi laisse-le. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'il te tienne la main, c'est Potter qu'il va épouser, pas toi, alors arrête de te comporter comme un amant jaloux. »

Théo rougit fortement avant de se lever de table et de s'éloigner à grand pas.

« Théo ! » Appela Blaise. « Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis! Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je ne serai jamais avec toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et notre relation restera telle qu'elle l'est ! »

Harry regarda cette interaction avec intérêt. Il ne se sentait pas du tout menacé par Théodore Nott. Il était humain et Blaise lui avait dit que n'importe quel Dracken choisirait un Dracken Soumis plutôt qu'un humain, aussi se sentait-il confiant, sachant que Blaise ne le quitterait pas pour un autre garçon.

« On serait bien ensembles. »

Théo murmura si doucement que ce fut comme si cela se perdit dans le vent.

« Nous ne serons jamais ensembles. Je suis heureux avec Harry, et nous nous marierons. »

Harry regarda la pomme d'Adam de Théo s'agiter alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Il hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Aucune des autres tables ne le remarqua, personne ne remarquait jamais les Serpentard. Ils étaient rejetés alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être.

Désormais, Harry apprenait que les étiquettes et les stéréotypes étaient dangereux. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais, comme tous les Gryffondor n'étaient pas gentils.

C'était naïf de penser que chaque Gryffondor était blanc comme neige et que chaque Serpentard était un mauvais, maléfique et vicieux crétin qui voulait conquérir le monde. Chaque personne était bien plus qu'un stéréotype et il était injuste de classifier quelqu'un et de le mettre dans le même sac que les quelques personnes véritablement mauvaises avec qui ils vivaient dans la même maison.

Harry était un Gryffondor et il avait tué plusieurs personnes. Il s'était débarrassé de Voldemort seulement sept mois plus tôt. Il avait tué Voldemort, peu importe qu'il fût un Mage Noir ou un impitoyable et implacable assassin. Harry l'avait tué, un sort et il était mort. Il avait aussi tué des Mangemorts. Tous morts et rien ne les ramèneraient. Quelqu'un de bien ne tuait personne, un bon Gryffondor ne tuait pas un autre être vivant, un bon Gryffondor n'utilisait pas les sortilèges impardonnables illégaux.

« Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Blaise avec interrogation.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Je vais bien. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

« J'espère que tu ne prends pas à cœur tout ce qu'à dit Théo. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas menacé par lui. »

« Bien car il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaise, tout en continuant à enfourner myrtille après myrtille dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il avait tué un grand nombre de personnes, mais Blaise avait tué cet autre Dracken. Ils avaient tous les deux tué, alors peut être que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils pourraient être de mauvaises personnes ensembles.

…

**A Suivre…**

…

**Note de la traductrice :** Désolée pour le retard avec lequel arrive ce chapitre. J'ai eu de nombreux examens et un concours important. Les prochains chapitres arriveront plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant.


	6. Conversations à l'heure du thé

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à J.K Rowling ou Starlight Massacre que vous pouvez suivre sur facebook sous le pseudo « Starlight Mass ».

**Bêtas :** Serusia et Archimède

…

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 6 : Conversations à l'heure du thé.**

…

Harry grogna alors qu'il se retournait et qu'un bras le tirait une nouvelle fois contre un torse solide. Il voulait se lever, mais sa tête de mule de compagnon en avait décidé autrement.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Harry lança un regard mauvais à un Blaise endormi. Il essaya à nouveau de se défaire de l'étreinte de Blaise, mais sa seule récompense fut que cette dernière devint plus forte.

Grognant, Harry en eut assez. Il posa ses mains stratégiquement sur le bras de Blaise et poussa aussi fort qu'il le put. Il réussit, mais la force que cela avait nécessitée à Harry pour seulement bouger le bras, bras qui était rattaché à un corps endormi profondément, en disait long sur le fait que Blaise était fort. Il serait incapable de s'opposer à Blaise si jamais celui-ci devenait violent, non pas que Harry pensait que cela arriverait un jour, en fait, il était plus inquiet au sujet des autres Drackens Dominants.

Si Blaise avait autant de puissance, c'était aussi le cas des autres Drackens, et si cela variait entre la taille et le volume des muscles, certains de ces Dominants mesuraient plus de deux mètres. Certains d'entre eux étaient si baraqués qu'ils devaient passer les portes en se mettant de côté. Bon oui, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu ! Ils étaient immenses, grands et baraqués et pourraient écraser sa pauvre petite tête d'une seule main s'il venait à les mettre en colère.

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui ? Pourquoi y avait-il une loi aussi pathétique qui disait que chaque soumis qui acquérait son héritage devait rencontrer tous les Dominants célibataires du monde ? C'était absurde ! Il espérait de tout son cœur de n'avoir besoin que d'un seul compagnon Dominant en plus pour tomber enceinte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des enfants, un seul lui conviendrait très bien. Il voulait juste un enfant, était-ce vraiment si mal ?

Rampant hors du lit, Harry alla dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons de Serpentard et prit une douche. Son esprit enfantin et plein de préjugés avait d'abord pensé que l'eau dans les cachots serait gelée, mais en réalité, l'eau était plus chaude que dans la tour des Gryffondor – son esprit logique lui disant qu'il était évident que l'eau soit plus chaude étant donné qu'il faisait plus froid dans les cachots que dans le reste de l'école. Il était normal que Dumbledore souhaite éviter que ses élèves ne meurent de froid.

Harry avait également remarqué les sortilèges permanents de chauffage, savamment réalisés, qui faisaient partie intégrante de chaque pièce des dortoirs de Serpentard. La salle commune n'était pas enchantée mais douze immenses cheminées étaient placées stratégiquement autour de la salle caverneuse contrairement à la tour Gryffondor qui n'en possédait qu'une seule. Harry réalisa que lorsqu'il était entré par effraction dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec Ron lors de leur deuxième année, une seule cheminée avait été allumée et les quelques occupants de la salle avaient été rassemblés autour d'elle. Il était évident qu'allumer toutes les cheminées pour seulement trois élèves n'avait aucun sens.

Lavant son corps et ses cheveux courts en bataille, Harry sortit de la douche et se sécha avec une serviette avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements dans le dortoir. Le garçon soupira, il avait été trop préoccupé par sa colère envers Blaise qui ne l'avait pas laissé partir et voilà le résultat. Il enveloppa la serviette autour de son corps nu et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

« Tu fais ta pub Potter ? » Lui demanda tout bas une voix douce.

Se retournant, Harry croisa les yeux argentés de Drago Malfoy qui était assis sur son lit, un livre à la main. Harry avait un commentaire cinglant sur le bout de la langue mais celui-ci resta coincé quelque part au fond de sa gorge lorsque son regard se posa sur le glorieux torse nu d'un certain Drago Abraxas Malefoy.

Il était lisse, large, musclé et imberbe, d'un délicat ton de porcelaine blanche avec deux tétons rose pâle identiques dressés à cause de l'air froid des cachots. L'abdomen de Drago était écrasé dans sa position mi-assise mi-allongée contre la tête du lit et dévoilait clairement ses muscles abdominaux. Harry ne savait même pas que Drago avaient des tablettes de chocolat, et encore moins qu'elles étaient aussi dessinées.

Il y avait un fin, très fin chemin de poils blonds platine qui couraient de son nombril jusqu'au duvet épais qui couvrait le bas de son ventre. Oh mon dieu, Drago dormait-il nu ? Depuis quand était-il devenu Drago ? Harry déglutit puis détourna les yeux.

Un gloussement discret attira son attention vers le dieu musclé à la peau d'ivoire qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Manifestement, tu aimes ce que tu vois Potter, tu ne peux pas détourner tes yeux de moi. Qu'en penserait Blaise si je lui disais ? »

Il te tuerait sûrement dans une crise de jalousie, pensa Harry sans le dire à voix haute.

« Je ne fais que regarder, » répondit Harry aussi négligemment qu'il le put. « C'est pas comme si je te caressais. »

« J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses, » répondit Drago avec un sourire diabolique qui fit flageoler les genoux d'Harry.

« Je… j'ai juste…je… » Harry s'arrêta, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et rapidement.

Drago eut un petit rire profond et sexy et qui descendit droit le long de la colonne d'Harry et vers son sexe partiellement dressé. Il déglutit difficilement et humidifia ses lèvres sèches du bout de sa langue couleur rose-framboise. Bordel, que ce passait-il ici ? Comment avait-il pu autant perdre le contrôle de la situation en seulement quelques minutes ?

« Je dois m'habiller, » déclara-t-il de façon tremblotante plus pour lui-même que pour Drago.

« Mais je t'en prie, je ne t'en empêche pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Quoique je ne serais pas contre de voir ce que tu as à offrir. »

Ces yeux argentés avaient maintenant pris une couleur plus sombre et Harry était sûr qu'il y avait une signification à cela, mais il ne pourrait pas parvenir à la comprendre même si sa vie en dépendait, en fait, il ne pouvait pas penser du tout, son esprit était embrumé. Il pouvait à peine respirer car une odeur grisante flottait partout autour de lui dans l'air. Il avait trop chaud, et la pièce se réchauffait de plus en plus.

Un bras frais et solide s'enroula autour de lui et Harry sursauta en levant la tête pour croiser un regard indigo endormi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Prezioso ? Tu as l'air très rouge. »

« L'eau était très chaude, » répondit rapidement Harry.

Blaise eut un petit rire et l'attira pour s'asseoir sur le lit puis ferma les rideaux, bloquant ainsi la vue aux envahissants yeux argentés. Harry pouvait respirer un peu plus facilement et, alors qu'il était assis sur le lit de Blaise avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette qui était en train de glisser de sa prise lâche, il n'arrivait même pas à penser à son compagnon qui déposait avec douceur des baisers sur ses joues et son cou.

**OoOoO**

La journée passa dans un fouillis de mouvements et d'actions et Harry pouvait dire avec honnêteté qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Harry avait déduit que le comportement de Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir le livre qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il prenne. Il en avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié et il n'avait rien trouvé, que cela concerne les Drackens ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pouvait autant effrayer Malefoy. Parce que c'était ça, le grand blond était effrayé. Ces yeux couleur argent ne n'avaient pas pu quitter le livre lorsqu'Harry l'avait lu au dîner. Malefoy avait constamment cherché sur son visage un signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'Harry avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il trouve. C'était flippant.

Harry sirotait avec ravissement son thé au miel alors qu'il était assis face au Directeur dans le bureau de ce dernier, Fumseck chantait joyeusement sur ses genoux tandis que la main libre d'Harry caressait le magnifique plumage rouge et or.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon garçon ? »

Harry soupira et fit tourner sa tasse dans ses mains.

« Je pensais que oui. Les choses allaient très bien jusqu'à ce que ce gros crétin ne débarque et me fasse peur en me disant qu'il arriverait à me faire tomber amoureux en me forçant à avoir ses poussins. Maintenant, je refuse de quitter Blaise et je n'arrive pas à approcher un garçon plus grand que moi. »

« Oui, je eu le grand plaisir de recevoir le corps de cette pauvre âme. Il a été rapporté ici par un elfe de maison quasi hystérique qui avait reçu l'ordre du Professeur Rogue de me le ramener. »

« Je me suis demandé comment ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser du corps aussi vite, ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils m'avaient déjà rejoint dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Je n'avais pas voulu demander, je ne voulais pas vraiment connaitre trop de détails. »

« Oui eh bien, contentons-nous de dire que le pauvre garçon a regretté ses actions envers toi Harry. »

« Est-ce que tous les dominants sont encore là ? » Demanda Harry en tentant de paraître distrait tout en caressant Fumseck, mais le Directeur put voir au travers.

« Oui Harry, et d'autres arrivent encore chaque jour. »

« D'autres ? » Demanda Harry hystériquement, en levant la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Tu es l'un des trésors les plus rares pour un Dominant Harry, leur compagnon potentiel et la Mère de leurs enfants. Grand nombre d'entre eux ont largement dépassé le stade où ils sont prêts à se poser et avoir des enfants, mais ils ne le peuvent le faire pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de compagnon Soumis. »

« Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas avec des humains ? Je sais que Blaise a dit qu'ils préféraient un autre Dracken, mais s'ils surpassent en nombre les Soumis de vingt pour un, c'est évident que certains d'entre eux vont se poser avec des humains. »

Dumbledore soupira et, d'un coup de baguette, il remplit à nouveau la tasse d'Harry.

« Un Dracken Dominant ne mettra jamais fin à sa quête pour un Soumis, même s'il fait sa vie avec un humain et a des enfants avec lui, il n'arrêtera jamais de chercher. Il sera présent à toutes les rencontres avec un Soumis, n'ayant aucune pensée pour sa famille humaine qui sera chez lui. Il ignorera chacun d'entre eux s'il a une chance d'être avec un Dracken Soumis. »

« Alors ils ne vont pas avec des humains parce qu'ils savent qu'il y a toujours une chance d'être choisi par un Soumis et que ce ne serait pas juste pour la famille qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux. »

« C'est exactement ça mon garçon. Mais la plupart des Dominants qui se sont installés avec des humains ont dépassé l'âge de cinquante ans ils ont largement passé leur supposée prime jeunesse et savent qu'ils ont très peu de chances d'être choisis par un Soumis ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leur âge. Un Soumis qui recherche un compagnon n'a que seize ans Harry, et les jeunes de seize ans ne veulent pas être avec des hommes de cinquante voir même de trente ans. »

« C'est si triste. L'âge n'est qu'un nombre. Si je trouvais un homme que j'aimais vraiment, qui serait gentil, doux et patient, qui prendrait soin de moi et de nos poussins, je me moquerais de l'âge qu'il aurait, il pourrait même avoir cent cinquante ans que je m'en ficherais. »

Dumbledore lui sourit fièrement.

« Bien sûr que tu le ferais Harry, et c'est pourquoi tu reçois autant d'attention des autres Drackens, ils peuvent sentir que tu ne feras pas de discrimination dans le choix de ton compagnon. Ils peuvent le sentir au plus profond d'eux, tu donnes de l'espoir aux Dominants les plus âgés et c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti auparavant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à ne pas avoir fait preuve de discrimination ? »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu es le premier depuis très, très longtemps. »

« Mais pourquoi Professeur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Soumis repousserait un Dominant plus âgé comme compagnon ? »

« C'est une question d'orgueil Harry, rien de plus. Une jeune et jolie Soumise qui reçoit autant d'attention masculine de la part de jeunes et beaux Dominants ne souhaite pas être encombrée par un gentleman âgé, tout aussi gentil qu'il puisse être. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Répondit Harry d'un ton sec. « Je préférerais de loin avoir un compagnon plus âgé et plus doux qu'un jeune crétin prétentieux et cruel ! »

« Ceci mon garçon, est exactement ce qui te rend si spécial. Tu ignores tes instincts vaniteux qui disent que tu devrais avoir le plus beau des Drackens comme compagnon, non pas que je sois en train de dire que le jeune monsieur Zabini soit affreux cela dit. »

Harry rit au petit clin d'œil que lui lança Dumbledore et arracha joyeusement la tête d'une salamandre à la cannelle. Il mâcha lentement, savourant le gout du biscuit avant d'avaler.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu un instinct vaniteux. Je me fiche complètement de mon look ou de la mode et ça ne me dérangerait pas s'il en était de même pour mon compagnon sinon ce serai très hypocrite de ma part. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« J'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses auparavant Harry, une Dracken Soumise a reçu son héritage quelques années avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard. Elle était étudiante à Serdaigle, et pour une étudiante de cette maison, elle était très vaniteuse et plus aussi intéressée par les études qu'elle l'avait été. Elle a eu sa rencontre ici à Poudlard, comme toi, mais lorsqu'elle a vu qui était venu pour la rencontrer, elle a été furieuse. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Tous les Soumis pensent de la même façon Harry ils veulent le jeune et superbe Dominant avec les ailes les plus lumineuses et les plus grandes. »

« Et il ne restait plus que des Dominants plus âgés. » Répondit Harry en comprenant.

« Il y avait quelques Dominants plus jeunes Harry, mais il y a une dizaine d'années, la plus grande tranche d'âge était entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Il y avait très peu de Dominants de moins de trente ans et presque aucun de moins de vingt ans. Il y avait très peu de choix. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a dû choisir un compagnon, l'envie est trop puissante pour y résister, Blaise et moi, nous étions presque des étrangers et je l'ai laissé me toucher et me lécher alors que je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un m'approcher suffisamment pour le faire avant. »

« Oh elle a choisi un compagnon Harry. Après qu'elle ait eu chassé tous ceux âgés de plus de vingt cinq ans. »

« Mon dieu, combien en restait-il après ça ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Quatre. Un de seize ans, un de dix-neuf ans, un de vingt ans, et une femelle Dominante de vingt quatre ans qui a été chassée immédiatement. »

« Elle n'a même pas donné sa chance à la femelle Dominante ? »

« Non Harry, tout comme elle n'a pas laissé de chance à ceux de plus de vingt cinq ans. Il est très rare de trouver des mâles Soumis comme toi Harry, alors les femelles Dominantes ont rarement une chance et sont souvent forcées d'agir de façon plus soumise qu'elles ne le sont pour s'accoupler avec un autre Dracken Dominant. »

« Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait bien se finir. »

« Ça ne finit jamais bien, » soupira le Directeur.

« Lequel des trois Dominants restant la Serdaigle a-t-elle choisi ? »

« Et bien mon garçon, regarde si tu arrives à y répondre toi-même. Un dominant avait les ailes bleues les plus brillantes que j'ai jamais vues, seulement elles n'avaient pas complètement fini de grandir et ne faisaient que cinq mètres quatre vingt d'envergure car lui-même n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Le second avait des ailes de six mètres soixante dix dans d'un ton jaune fade et le troisième avait des ailes qui mesuraient six mètres dix d'une couleur vert brunâtre. Peux-tu deviner lequel elle a choisi ? »

« Je serais incapable de choisir avec uniquement la taille et la couleur des ailes. Mais à ce que j'ai compris la taille est importante, plus c'est grand mieux c'est, alors je suppose qu'elle a choisi celui avec les ailes jaunâtres de six mètres soixante dix sans se soucier de la personnalité. »

« Tu as juste, Harry. Elle a renvoyé le plus jeune qui venait à peine d'avoir seize ans parce que ses ailes ne faisaient que cinq mètres quatre vingt de long. Il me semble que ses ailes détiennent à présent le record de huit mètres cinquante quatre de long et sont toujours d'un bleu aussi brillant qu'elles ne l'étaient au préalable et elle a renvoyé celui de vingt ans parce ses ailes étaient plus petites et de couleur brune. »

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un compagnon avec des ailes brune, elles me rappelleraient la forêt et vous avez dit qu'elles étaient vert brunâtre. J'aimerais ses ailes, elles me calmeraient. »

Le sourire fier et l'étincelle dans ces yeux bleus clairs firent un peu rougir Harry.

« Tu es une personne tellement aimante et attentionnée Harry. Je suis étonné de voir qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé, que le jeune homme magnifique et généreux devant moi en soit le résultat. »

Harry rougit pour de bon cette fois-ci et baissa timidement la tête. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

« Mais revenons en au point qui nous intéresse. Normalement, les Drackens Soumis n'aiment pas les Dominants plus âgés, alors que les seuls qui restent sont les Dominants plus âgés. La Serdaigle a été forcée de choisir parmi trois dominants et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment compatibles, tout ça parce qu'elle a refusé d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et a été trop égoïste pour envisager de prendre un Dominant plus âgé. »

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise, mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'un autre dominant au minimum, alors j'irai à la prochaine rencontre et je donnerai à chacun une chance, peu importe leur âge. En fait, je pense que je ferai les choses différemment et que je débuterai en cherchant un Dominant plus âgé. Ça les choquera tous lorsque je commencerai par le plus âgé et que je continuerai par ordre décroissant. »

Dumbledore gloussa et tapota la main d'Harry qui était posée sur son bureau.

« En effet mon garçon. Tu rendrais les Dominants les plus âgés très, très heureux si tu faisais ça, même si tu ne finissais pas avec l'un d'eux. Ils seraient sûrement ravis d'avoir été pris en considération. Peut-être que tu lanceras une nouvelle tendance. »

« Je l'espère. Je déteste attirer l'attention et tout le reste, mais ces Dominants méritent une chance d'avoir une couvée de poussins et un compagnon. »

« Tout à fait Harry, tout à fait. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux mais c'était un silence agréable durant lequel les deux hommes sirotèrent leur thé qui refroidissait.

« Que se passera-t-il si le Ministère découvre que je suis un Dracken ? » Demanda doucement Harry, exprimant la peur qui pesait sur son esprit depuis un moment.

« S'ils tentent quoi que ce soit Harry, nous t'emmènerons loin. L'Australie ne considère pas les Drackens comme des créatures des ténèbres, c'est également le cas de l'Afrique du Sud mais ils sont plus considérés comme un gris neutre. Si le pire devait arriver, nous t'enverrions Blaise et toi, ainsi que tous les compagnons et tous les poussins que vous auriez, hors du pays soit en Australie, soit en Afrique du Sud. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander l'asile. L'Australie accueille un grand nombre de Drackens et les protège de l'exportation et l'Afrique se targue d'avoir une importante culture Dracken, c'est presque le climat idéal pour les Drackens et un grand nombre d'entre eux, s'ils ne vivent pas déjà là bas, y vont souvent en vacances. »

« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à quitter la Grande Bretagne. C'est ma maison. Je suis né ici, mes parents sont enterrés ici. »

« Je sais Harry, mais ce n'est que dans le pire des scénarios et ils devraient te trouver en premier lieu mais pour le moment, je ne m'inquièterais pas de ça. Tu es toujours proclamé comme étant le Sauveur, et je doute qu'ils admettraient que tu es un Dracken, ils se contenteraient plutôt de l'ignorer. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fatigués de chanter mes louanges et se retournent contre moi comme ils en ont l'habitude. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour te protéger. »

Harry sourit et vida sa tasse de thé au miel avant d'utiliser ses deux bras pour câliner Fumseck comme un ours en peluche.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de protection. Je devrais être autorisé à rester dans mon pays natal bordel ! Je vais changer l'opinion des gens sur les Drackens. Nous ne sommes pas des machines tueuses sans âmes, nous tuons seulement pour protéger les nôtres ! Ce Dracken me menaçait et allait utiliser mes poussins contre moi ! Blaise avait tous les droits de supprimer la menace qu'il représentait. »

« En effet, il l'avait, » répondit Dumbledore sereinement. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous tuiez des humains, seulement d'autres Drackens. »

« Exactement, et si j'étais menacé par un humain, je n'aurais qu'à l'immobiliser et appeler les Aurors. »

Dumbledore pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda la montre sur son bureau.

« Seigneur Dieu Harry ! Tu es là depuis cinq heures, je pense que Monsieur Zabini doit être complètement paniqué. »

« Oh ! J'oublie toujours l'heure quand je parle avec vous Professeur ! »

L'homme âgé eut un petit rire.

« Tu aimes vraiment flatter un vieil homme mon cher garçon, à présent file avant que Monsieur Zabini ne démonte les murs du château pour te retrouver. »

Harry lui fit son sourire significatif et se précipita hors de la pièce, partant à la recherche de son compagnon en vadrouille.

**OoOoO**

Après avoir passé une heure à être inspecté sous toutes les coutures pour des blessures, des bleus ou des marques étranges, à avoir chaque centimètre carré de sa personne reniflée pour s'assurer qu'aucun dominant ne s'était approché de lui, Harry avait finalement réussi à convaincre son compagnon qu'il avait passé cinq heures sain et sauf à discuter avec le Directeur.

Il était maintenant allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de Blaise, son dos et sa nuque étant en train de se faire lécher de façon répétitive. C'était apaisant et agréable mais aussi très érotique et excitant.

« Honnêtement Blaise, je vais bien, » ronronna Harry, adorant le poids important de Blaise assit sur ses fesses.

« Je sais. Je ne fais que remettre mon odeur sur toi, tu sens le feu et la cendre. »

« Oh, c'était probablement Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, il a passé les cinq heures sur mes genoux. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre de quoi vous avez bien pu parler pendant cinq heures. »

Harry eut un petit rire qui se transforma en léger gémissement lorsque Blaise atteignit cet endroit qui lui provoquait des frissons et faisait vibrer ses os. C'était merveilleusement bon.

Blaise rit et s'attarda sur la zone, le léchant, le mordillant et le taquinant. Après quelques secondes de cette torture délicieuse, Harry était pantelant.

« Baissez le ton ! » leur hurla une voix énervée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et se recroquevilla loin de Blaise, mortifié.

Blaise serra et desserra activement ses poings, inspirant profondément et fortement alors que les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillaient. Nott venait de les interrompre. Ils étaient en train d'avoir un contact sexuel qui aurait pu les conduire à s'unir pour la première fois.

Blaise considérait cela comme une interruption à leur accouplement. Harry n'allait pas le laisser tuer son meilleur ami alors qu'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à coucher ensemble. Harry ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise, malgré ses chaleurs qui approchaient.

« Blaise, » appela-t-il en se déplaçant pour s'assoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Blaise. « Blaise, tu sais que rien n'aurait évolué de ces léchouilles. C'était seulement pour remettre ton odeur sur moi, tu te souviens ? Nous n'allions pas nous unir. »

Les bras de Blaise l'enserrèrent fortement et son compagnon enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément tandis que ses mains commençaient à lui caresser la peau du dos.

« Nous ne serons jamais aptes à nous accoupler dans ces conditions. Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup vite fait dans un dortoir de garçons avec quatre autres hommes qui écoutent. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je suis allé parler avec Dumbledore. J'ai demandé que l'on obtienne des appartements privés. Il a accepté et a dit qu'il les aurait préparés d'ici quelques jours. »

Blaise eut un sourire malicieux et Harry rougit légèrement.

« Mon coeur, attentionné diletto. Tu es si futé, » Roucoula Blaise.

Harry se réjouit du compliment de son compagnon et se blottit davantage contre lui. Il aimait en recevoir de lui, c'était tellement différent que d'être félicité pour avoir bien répondu en classe par un professeur, pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup avec Hermione dans sa classe. Il se sentait aimé et chéri. Il pourrait devenir dépendant aux compliments de son compagnon, c'était bien plus agréable que d'être puni par son Dominant. Cela faisait des jours qu'Harry n'avait pas été puni, plus depuis la fois où il avait été dans les appartements privés de Rogue pour ses leçons sur les Drackens. C'était merveilleux et ça le remplissait de joie, si bien qu'il se demanda pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Blaise à la base.

**OoOoO**

Harry se souvint pourquoi il se disputait avec Blaise à peine quatre heures plus tard alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur les genoux pour éviter la main du métis qui filait droit sur sa nuque et il plongea ses crocs fins et incurvés dans la chaire tendre des hanches de Blaise d'exaspération.

Son Dominant hurla et Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter Blaise, qui était tombé sur les fesses, les deux mains pressées sur la blessure sanguinolente.

Blaise lui grogna dessus alors que tous ses traits de Dracken s'exprimaient. Harry sortit les griffes et laissa ses ailes se détendre.

Quiconque les observerait aurait pensé que leur dispute concernait un sujet grave au vu de leur façon de se comporter, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, elle portait sur la couleur de la moquette de leur chambre à coucher.

On leur avait donné leurs propres quartiers privés au septième étage de l'école. Dumbledore avait fait de son mieux et de nombreux elfes de maison s'étaient portés volontaires pour préparer les appartements, ce qui avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que prévu. Le seul problème avait été que chaque pièce était blanche et ils s'étaient promenés, baguette à la main, afin de colorer les murs, les sols, les plafonds et les textiles.

Harry voulait que la moquette de la chambre soit rouge, pour symboliser l'amour et la passion alors que Blaise voulait que la moquette de la chambre soit verte, non pas à cause de ses liens avec Serpentard, mais à cause des yeux de Harry. Aucun des deux n'avait souhaité faire de compromis alors Harry avait hurlé sur Blaise qui avait alors essayer de le contrôler. Cela avait fini en une dispute qu'Harry était en train de gagner en évitant les tentatives de son Dominant pour l'attraper.

Harry sauta sur Blaise et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque, seulement pour se retrouver tiré par une épaule et être maintenu par une forte poigne.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla Harry.

« Calme-toi maintenant ! » ordonna Blaise.

« Non ! Lâche-moi bordel ! »

Blaise grogna et Harry se retrouva soudain couché par terre sur le dos avec Blaise allongé sur lui.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla Harry, sa voix devenue rauque d'avoir trop crié.

A bout de nerfs à cause du comportement désobéissant de son compagnon, Blaise posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry afin de mettre fin à ses cris stridents, son corps lourd arrêtant, ou du moins essayant d'arrêter Harry qui ne cessait de gesticuler.

Blaise retira ses lèvres de celles du brun afin de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, avant de déposer pleins de petits baisers sur le visage de son compagnon qui ne résista pas. Il retourna vers les lèvres roses et charnues et les incita à les ouvrir pour presser sa langue dans la délectable petite bouche d'Harry.

Harry avait un goût de grenade. Blaise sourit malgré lui, Hadès avait attiré Perséphone aux Enfers avec une grenade. Il savait qu'il suivrait son petit compagnon jusqu'au bout du monde, peut-être était-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Perséphone lorsqu'Hadès lui avait offert ce fruit rouge et mûr.

Harry était allongé passivement sous Blaise. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer ni pourquoi il n'était soudainement plus en colère mais relaxé et calme, en sécurité, malgré le fait que Blaise ait essayé de l'écorcher vif pas cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Mio Amore. L'adoro Harry, mio piccolo amante, » murmura Blaise à un cheveu de ses lèvres.

« Que dis-tu ? » Demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

Blaise lui sourit avec amour.

« Mon amour. Je t'adore Harry, mon petit amant. »

Harry rougit mais sourit, content.

« Où as-tu appris l'italien ? C'est de l'italien n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit du français. »

Blaise laissa échapper un rire spontané et resserra sa prise sur Harry.

« Oh Harry, tu m'es si précieux. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Tu es probablement la seule personne de tout Poudlard à ne pas savoir que je suis à moitié italien. Mon père est italien et ma mère française mais je suis né en Angleterre. »

« Ca doit être un sentiment étrange, où vis-tu ? »

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit.

« Je vis avec ma mère en France Mio Prezioso. Mon père est mort. »

« Oh je suis désolé ! »

Blaise sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Il est mort il y a longtemps Harry, un peu comme tes propres parents, je n'avais que quelques semaines, mais au moins j'ai toujours ma mère. Elle va t'adorer, elle souhaite avoir des petits enfants depuis que j'ai atteint la puberté. »

« Je…je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, » confia Harry. « Et si j'étais un mauvais parent ? »

Blaise lui fit un sourire rassurant et se redressa, attirant Harry sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer.

« Tu ne seras pas un mauvais parent Mio Bello. Tes instincts te guideront. »

« C'est comment d'avoir une Maman ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Blaise sentit son cœur se briser un peu à cette question et serra Harry plus fort.

« Elle m'a toujours aimé, mais l'a souvent montré de façon un peu dure. C'est une Dracken Dominante Mio Bello et mon père était un Dracken Dominant. Longtemps avant leur naissance, ils ont été promis l'un à l'autre, l'une des toutes dernières fiançailles entre Drackens, c'est devenu illégal peu de temps après leur venue au monde de fiancer des Drackens pour la simple raison qu'un enfant mâle puisse être un Soumis ou une femelle une Dominante. Ils ont été engagés à être mariés dès que leurs parents ont été certains de leur sexe, mais il est advenu que ma mère était une Dracken Dominante, quelque chose que mes Grands-parents n'avaient pas prévu. Ils ne le savaient pas jusqu'à ce ma mère obtienne son héritage bien sûr, mais à ce moment là, c'était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière, le contrat était solide et scellé par magie. »

« Quelle horreur ! »

« Détrompe-toi Prezioso, ils s'aimaient vraiment, mais toi et moi nous nous battons, et nous sommes Dominant et Soumis, peux-tu imaginer les disputes d'un Dominant avec un autre Dominant ? J'étais leur seul enfant et Mère était devenu encore pire avec sa grossesse. Puis quand je suis arrivé, elle était hyper protectrice et laissait à peine Père me voir car elle essayait d'être à la fois la Mère Soumise et protectrice, ainsi que le Père Dominant et fort, comme le lui dictaient ses instincts. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix en penchant la tête pour déposer un baiser réconfortant sous le menton de Blaise.

« Elle l'a tué Harry, c'était un accident, mais c'était destiné à arriver. Ils étaient tous les deux trop forts, trop dominant assoiffé de contrôle. Aucun des deux ne souhait céder vis-à-vis de l'autre, ce n'était pas dans leur nature de le faire. Nous nous battons diletto, nous faisons couler du sang, nous nous blessons, alors peux-tu imaginer leurs disputes ? A quel point elles étaient violentes ? Ça ne signifie pas qu'elle voulait le tuer, mais elle l'a fait et elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise d'avoir perdu son compagnon d'une manière si tragique. Elle a essayé de refaire sa vie, mais jamais avec un autre Dracken, elle a des hommes humains, mais ils ne semblent jamais durer longtemps non plus. »

« Est-ce qu'elle les tue ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Elle en a acquis le surnom de Veuve Noire, mais elle ne fait pas exprès de les tuer, excepté un qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de me donner un claque lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Elle l'a tué délibérément. Tous les Drackens sont extrêmement protecteurs avec leurs progénitures et le fait que je sois le seul et unique enfant de ma mère, et bien peut-être qu'elle a réagi excessivement, mais elle ne survivrait pas si elle venait à me perdre surtout après la mort de mon Père. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de mes parent était un Dracken, je ne savais même pas que nous étions des sorciers avant d'avoir onze ans, alors être en plus une créature magique ? »

« Il y a une potion pour déterminer quel parent était la créature magique Prezioso, je demanderai à Severus s'il serait d'accord de la préparer pour toi. »

Harry sourit de façon béate et Blaise se sentit un peu plus amoureux en tenant Harry sur ses genoux. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il avait déjà son compagnon alors que la majorité des Dominants étaient approchaient de la trentaine et étaient toujours célibataires. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait encore attendre quelques années, du coup, il était très content d'avoir Harry. Ils auraient de magnifiques et puissants enfants.

**OoOoO**

Severus Rogue soupira alors qu'il touillait les yeux de Chartier dans la potion. Blaise lui avait demandé s'il pouvait préparer la potion d'héritage magique pour Potter. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà fait cette potion auparavant, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans pour son propre compagnon qui avait souhaité savoir d'où venaient ses gènes de Dracken.

Il avait perdu son compagnon, son magnifique compagnon Soumis. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, bien qu'il avait soupçonné son compagnon d'être tout juste enceint, il avait été guidé par ses instincts de protection, le rendant presque fou, ce qui coïncidait avec le début de la grossesse de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé en être sûr !

Laissant tomber une cuillère à café de cendres de salamandre, il touilla une fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et attendit. Il ne savait pas que Lily avait été une Dracken ou la compagne de l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Et Potter n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe qu'il soit un Dracken non plus, alors peut être que les gènes Dracken de Potter junior remontaient plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique, peut-être un grand-père ou une grande-tante.

« Comme j'aimerais que tu sois encore là... » murmura Severus tristement, regardant le haut de la cheminée où se trouvait l'une des seules photos de lui et de son compagnon.

Son compagnon lui manquait chaque jour qui passait et il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'était pas mort et ne l'avait pas encore rejoint, mais il ne souhaitait pas se suicider. Sa Mère lui avait toujours parlé de la force et de la façon dont quelqu'un se devait d'être fort dans la vie pour l'être encore davantage dans la mort.

Il avait appris la force de la manière dure. Son père, Tobias, n'était pas le plus gentil des hommes et les avait battu lui et sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son héritage Dracken. Voir son fils se transformer en un demi dragon écailleux avec des ailes avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase pour le moldu Tobias Rogue et il avait eu une crise cardiaque.

Sa mère lui avait touché le visage puis lui avait souri. C'est à ce moment là qu'il appris que le défunt frère de sa mère avait été un Dracken et qu'un arrière-arrière grand-père l'avait également été. Il avait involontairement tué son propre père, les libérant ainsi, sa mère et lui. Cette dernière vivait toujours au Manoir Prince entourée de fléreurs et de quelques elfes de maison sélectionnés avec soin.

Finissant la potion, Severus la laissa refroidir avant de la mettre en bouteille et de la placer sur le côté, prête à être donnée à Potter et Blaise. Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? Il était comme un père pour tous ses Serpentard, et grand nombre d'entre eux venaient de foyers soit abusifs soit négligents. Il prenait soin d'eux et c'est pourquoi il voyait avec réluctance l'un de ses Serpentard les plus proches s'engager avec un Dracken Soumis.

Il savait que Blaise était lui-même un Dracken et il était heureux qu'il ait déjà trouvé un compagnon, mais les Drackens Soumis étaient si facile à tuer. Ils mourraient et parfois, il n'y avait pas de raison apparente comme cela avait été le cas pour son compagnon. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son corps, s'il y en avait un à retrouver. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où commencer à chercher et il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver son compagnon grâce à l'odeur au bout de deux ans. Après tout ce temps, il n'y aurait plus rien de toute manière.

Grognant et essuyant furieusement la larme solitaire qui avait fait son chemin depuis l'un de ses yeux couleur onyx, Severus s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en cuir de dragon. Il inspira profondément et calma son esprit en utilisant ses grandes facultés en Occlumencie. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir aussi longtemps s'il n'avait pas été aussi doué dans les arts de l'esprit.

Il ne se passait pas un jour durant lequel il ne regrettait pas de ne pas être allé avec son compagnon ce jour là. Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils venaient d'avoir une querelle et il avait ignoré l'état préoccupé et inquiet de son compagnon. Il l'avait laissé quitter leur maison dans cet état et ce dernier n'était jamais revenu. Il ressentait une telle culpabilité qu'il la supportait le cœur lourd et l'esprit empli de douleur. Si seulement il avait arrêté son compagnon ce jour là, si seulement.

**OoOoO**

Au même moment, Harry gloussait alors que Blaise enfonçait ses doigts dans ses côtes, le chatouillant à mort dans leur toute nouvelle chambre violette.

Harry était allongé sur le dos sur la moquette, étant chatouillé à ne plus pouvoir en respirer. Il utilisait ses genoux pour essayer de repousser Blaise loin de lui.

« Blaise ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! » gloussa-t-il.

« Mais ce gloussement est juste trop mignon Prezioso ! »

« Je ne glousse pas ! » énonça Harry méchamment tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Ah non ? » demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. « Dans ce cas, quel est ce magnifique son qui s'échappe de tes lèvres ? »

« Je ris ! Pas de gloussements, je ne glousse pas ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Blaise avec un sourire malicieux, avant de se remettre à chatouiller Harry sans lui laisser de répit.

Harry gloussa inévitablement alors qu'il se trémoussait en essayant d'échapper à l'attaque de Blaise.

« Toi, Mio Bello, tu glousses. »

Harry eut un grand sourire lorsque les doigts de Blaise s'arrêtèrent, il avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je ne glousse pas Blaise. »

Blaise sourit doucement à Harry et ce dernier en fut ébahi. Blaise souriait rarement. Généralement il était ou narquois ou moqueur, mais jamais sincère comme à cet instant.

« Tu es si beau lorsque tu souris, » lui dit Harry.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire et attira Harry contre son torse, leurs visages se touchant alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui vert de son compagnon.

« Tu es magnifique Harry, quoi que tu fasses, tu es toujours magnifique. »

Harry repoussa Blaise avec embarras et secoua la tête.

« Non je ne le suis pas. »

« Si tu l'es Mio Amore. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Blaise se leva, le portant dans ses bras, et monta le solide escalier qui menait vers la mezzanine de style caverneux qui constituait leur chambre. Dumbledore comprenait vraiment les Drackens car il avait placé leur immense lit aussi haut qu'il le pouvait sous une verrière.

Blaise l'allongea en plein centre du lit avant de ramper à côté de lui. Ils avaient déjà mis leur pyjama ou plutôt Harry l'avait fait car Blaise dormait torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama.

Blaise couvrit Harry avec la couette violette et l'attira vers lui pour le câliner avec douceur. Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, Blaise posa la tête sur l'oreiller et maintint son compagnon contre lui alors que ce dernier s'endormait dans ses bras. Il sourit à l'image de sérénité, de calme et de paix que renvoyait Harry dans son sommeil. Il était si heureux et avait hâte que les chaleurs qu'il pouvait sentir approcher arrivent. Seulement, Harry voulait d'abord « s'entrainer ». Blaise s'endormit avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis que des pensées salaces prenaient possession de ses rêves.

...

**A Suivre**

...

_Traduction des termes italiens :_

_Diletto : chéri, bien aimé._

_Mio Prezioso : mon précieux._

_Mio Bello : mon beau._

_Mio Amore : mon amour._


	7. Entrainement aux chaleurs et l'évènement

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Harry Potter et tout son univers qui appartient à JK Rowling ni l'histoire qui a été créée par Starlight Massacre. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Bêta :** Sérusia.

Note: Malgré le fait que la majorité des personnes ayant répondu au vote ait choisi la version non censurée, j'ai choisi de traduire celle censurée par mesure de sécurité. En effet, je souhaiterais éviter la suppression de cette histoire car j'ai reçus des menaces de dénonciation. Néanmoins, je garde la version non censurée sous le coude au cas où choisirait de changer sa politique.

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKEN**

**Chapitre 7 :** Entrainement aux chaleurs et l'évènement réel.

Harry avait décidé que ce soir serait la nuit durant laquelle, il souhaitait donner sa virginité à Blaise. Il en avait parlé avec Blaise, et son compagnon avait eu un petit sourire satisfait, et ses yeux avaient eu une lueur décidément lubrique tandis qu'il lui fit un grand sourire en donnant son accord d'un signe de tête.

« Tu es un démon. » se plaignit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Blaise laissait ses yeux vagabonder nonchalamment sur lui.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. » répondit Blaise en passant ses bras autour de la taille svelte d'Harry.

« Je t'aime tout court. » répondit Harry, appréciant la façon dont Blaise se raidit face au choc d'entendre Harry professer son amour pour lui pour la première fois.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque et séductrice.

« Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour maintenant. » s'exclama Harry de choc. « Nous avons cours dans une demi-heure. »

« Tu as raison. Une demi-heure n'est vraiment pas une période suffisamment longue pour me permettre de te violer correctement. »

« Blaise! » dit Harry d'un ton sec, son visage prenant une teinte rose vif.

Blaise eut un petit rire en passant un bras autour de la taille de Harry, et le conduit hors de leurs appartements tout neufs et jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Harry mangeait à présent tant de fruits et légumes que les elfes de maison avaient commencé à envoyer des bols supplémentaires juste pour Harry. Après tout, qui d'autre souhaitait manger des légumes au petit déjeuner?

Il était assis à côté de Blaise et évitait de regarder Malfoy assis en face de lui, et qui après l'avoir évité comme la peste, le suivait pas à pas.

Harry avait trouvé la partie sur les Drackens de son livre de potions et était stupéfait du nombre de potions qui existait réellement. D'affreuses et horribles potions qu'il ne pouvait imaginer un Dracken prendre un jour. La pire à son avis était la potion « Dissolvere Pullus" et qui pouvait être grossièrement traduite par « Le Dissolvant à Poussins ».

C'était une foutu potion d'avortement pour Drackens, qui, putain, accepterai d'avorter ses poussins?! Il l'avait montrée à Blaise avec colère, ce dernier lui avait tapoter la tête, déposé un baiser sur son front et lui avait expliquer calmement qu'elle s'adressait aux dominés qui avaient été violés et étaient tombés enceintes d'un dominant qui n'était pas le leur, afin d'empêcher le dominant de profiter du dominé en utilisant ses poussins.

Harry s'était alors calmé en réalisant que cette potion n'était pas utilisée comme un outil rapide et efficace pour éliminer des poussins mais un moyen d'éviter à un Dracken dominé d'être forcé à aimer un dominant qui l'avait violé et fécondé.

Il avait également appris qu'un dominé aurait généralement un seul poussin pour sa toute première couvée, leur corps ne souhaitant pas les accabler avec une couvée de cinq poussins lors de leur toute première conception. C'était une sorte de période d'accoutumance durant laquelle un dominé s'habituait à ses instincts, et devenait plus à l'aise à s'occuper d'un poussin avant qu'il n'ait sa prochaine couvée qui pouvait produire un à cinq poussins.

Il avait aussi appris que même si il avait six couvées avec un maximum de cinq poussins , il n'y aurait aucune garantie qu'un seul d'entre eux soit un Dracken. Il y avait un couple de dominant et dominée qui avait eut cinquante enfants sur une période de soixante-dix ans, et pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait été un Dracken. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que la population de Dracken diminuait.

« Est-ce que tu as suffisamment de fruits Mio Bello? »

Harry pointa sans un mot le bol de kiwis en cubes du doigt et Blaise se jeta sur la table comme si quelqu'un allait arriver avant lui et prendre le bol entier.

Harry mit joyeusement plusieurs cuillerées du fruit mûr dans son propre bol avant de laisser Blaise le lui enlever pendant qu'il en transperçait à l'aide de sa fourchette, avant de les manger avec plaisir.

Harry sourit autour de sa fourchette en regardant Blaise mettre des fruits dans des petits pots de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse en grignoter durant la journée. Harry commençait à adorer toutes les petites choses que Blaise faisait pour lui, il était un compagnon si attentionné, et il était vraiment gentil et affectueux, sauf lorsqu'il punissait Harry, alors dans c'est moment, il était dur et inflexible. Non pas qu'Harry acceptait les punitions sans protester, la morsure profonde qui ornait le flanc de Blaise en attestait.

Malgré tout, Harry regrettait en voyant Blaise s'étirer fortement pour atteindre des bâtonnets de concombre et de ce fait tirait sur ses croutes. Il était aussi horriblement couvert de bleus. Il inventerait quelque chose pour se faire pardonner de Blaise d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il se doutait que Blaise se ficherait de perdre une jambe, étant donné leur partie de jambes en l'air imminente.

« Harry? » appela Blaise doucement. « Nous avons potions et nous devons y aller. As-tu assez mangé? »

Harry ramassa une poignée de grains de raisins blancs et acquiesça en prenant la main de Blaise dans l'une des siennes tandis que la seconde continuait de mettre le raisin dans sa bouche.

Blaise conduisit Harry avec soin dans les donjons, ses amis tout autour de lui. Il lança un regard noir à Drago qui s'était un peu trop approché d'Harry et il tira son compagnon près de lui et drapa un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier.

Harry le regarda avec un regard confus si adorable, que Blaise l'attira légèrement vers lui pour presser leur bouches l'une contre l'autre. Les lèvres d'Harry avait le goût des raisins qu'il venait de manger, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit coup de langue pour le goûter rapidement.

Blaise attira plus fortement Harry vers lui, lorsque ce dernier émit contre ses lèvres, un petit son venu du fond de sa gorge. Un petit grognement lui fit tenir Harry contre lui à l'en écraser, et il leva les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à Drago qui le lui rendit. Bordel, Il ne savait pas ce qui prenait son ami, il ne laisserait personne, il pensait bien personne, usurper ce qui lui appartenait. Pas de Dracken, pas d'humain ni même de putain de Vélane! Blaise se souvenait parfaitement du chaos que ces filles de Beauxbâtons avaient occasionné dans l'école. Cette vélane, Fleur, avait été vraiment magnifique, elle avait embrassé son petit compagnon de nombreuses fois, elle ne l'aurait pas.

« Blaise! Trop serré! » dit Harry d'une voix étouffée contre son torse, le repoussant pour essayer de libérer son visage de ses robes.

Blaise relâcha immédiatement sa prise et prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas blessé Harry par mégarde. Il lança un dernier un regard noir à Drago, avant de continuer son chemin le long du corridor.

« Tu t'amuses bien avec ta nouvelle petite bande? » résonna dans le couloir une voix qu'Harry connaissait très bien.

Harry regarda dans les yeux bleus brûlant de rage de son ancien meilleur ami, et poussa un léger soupir. Il avait espérer pourvoir éviter cela il ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses ex-amis. Ils avaient beau ne plus avoir d'affection pour lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier quatre années d'amitié en seulement quelques mois. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensembles, le fait qu'ils puissent le traiter avec autant de mépris si facilement le blessait profondément.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelle bande. » répondit Harry avec calme, serrant son poing dans la robe de Blaise afin de pouvoir contenir sa colère, et ses larmes.

« On s'en fout Potter! Tu te pavanes comme si le château t'appartenait! » aboya Ron.

« Potter pourrait facilement acheter le château si il le souhaitait. » répondit froidement Drago. « Mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses Weasley, étant donné que tu ne peux même pas t'offrir le strict nécessaire? »

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et cette lueur de jalousie enragée entra à nouveau dans son regard alors qu'il s'avançait vers Drago, dégainant sa baguette en même temps. Hermione et Seamus le retinrent.

« Arrête ça! » dit Harry à Malfoy en lançant un regard furieux au blond.

« Comme tu veux. » dit Malfoy d'une voix trainante et pleine d'ennui.

« Tu as déjà pris le pouvoir chez les Serpentards n'est-ce pas? » lui cracha Ron. « Tu as Malfoy pour obéir à tes ordres, sale traitre! »

« Ron ça suffit! » dit Hermione de derrière son petit ami.

Elle plaça l'une de ses petites mains sur le bras de Ron et le tira en arrière vers les lignes des Gryffondors. Pas une seule fois elle ne leva la tête ni ne croisa son regard, et cela blessa également Harry. Ils avaient, à une époque, été aussi unis que les doigts de la main, et à présent Hermione ne pouvait même pas le regarder et Ron lui crachait des choses méchantes au visage.

Harry soupira, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait imaginée leur amitié évoluer cinq ans plus tôt, il avait imaginé qu'il se faisait des amis pour la vie. Il avait eu tord, tellement tord.

Dean s'avança de biais vers lui, ignorant le grognement d'avertissement de Blaise, et tapota la tête d'Harry comme il le ferait avec un chien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, Ron est un crétin et Hermione, une sainte-nitouche. Tu nous as toujours nous autres pour surveiller tes arrières, ce qui me fait penser : j'ai surpris le gueulard parler à sa sœur. Je ne recommanderais pas la tarte à la mélasse ce soir. »

« Au moins, il s'est souvenu que c'était ma préférée. »

« En fait, c'est Dobby qui s'en est souvenu, ils sont descendus dans les cuisines, et il a mentionné que tu n'en avais pas mangée depuis un moment et s'est demandé pourquoi. Hermione l'a relevé et a commencé à chercher si c'était vrai. »

Harry fut surpris par cela. Hermione l'observait? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait toujours être son amie? Etait-elle juste déchirée par son amour pour Ron? Ou est-ce que cela avait juste éveillé sa curiosité comme elle était encline à le faire?

Après cela Harry se découragea et Blaise, sentant la différence dans sa posture, leva son autre bras vers l'avant pour lui donner une sorte d'étreinte de côté.

« Madame Pomfresh a conseillé à Harry de manger beaucoup de fruits et légumes. » mentit Blaise comme sur des roulettes. « Afin de construire son système immunitaire, elle semble penser qu'il va bientôt retomber malade et nous essayons d'éviter cela. »

« Madame Pomfresh semble penser que ce sera inévitable quoi que je fasse. » ajouta Harry en comprenant immédiatement le mécanisme de pensée de Blaise, ils avaient besoin d'une excuse toute faite pour lorsqu'il entrerait en chaleurs, après tout, il ne pouvait pas juste disparaitre pour dix jours et ensuite réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était.

« Ce n'est pas contagieux, n'est-ce pas Harry? » demanda Seamus avec son léger accent irlandais, alors que sa tête apparaissait par-dessus l'épaule de Dean.

« Non Seamus, juste une infection virale, même si elle risque de me garder à l'infirmerie pour un mois. »

« Rien de neuf alors. » Dean eut un grand sourire alors que Seamus rejetait sa tête en arrière et éclatait de rire.

Harry sourit, et c'était agréable de rire avec ces vieux amis, même si ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis, Seamus et Dean étaient ses amis et ils lui avaient manqués.

« Sérieusement Harry, l'année n'a pas commencée tant que tu n'as pas passé une semaine à l'infirmerie. » ajouta Neville d'une petite voix, un peu nerveux devant tous les Serpentard de sixième année, mais il sourit quand même gentiment.

« Merci Nev ! » Harry lui rendit un grand sourire avant d'ajoutait avec un enthousiasme et une excitation feintes. « Je m'assurerais de te passer ma maladie. Nous pourrons passer la semaine à l'infirmerie ensembles! »

« Je pense que je vais m'en passer. » déclara Neville.

« Moi pas! Une semaine sans cours! » dit Seamus avec enthousiasme.

« Tu veux dire une semaine à l'infirmerie à faire tes devoirs et à rattraper des dissertations. » lui dit Dean.

Le visage de Seamus se décomposa, et Harry se moqua de lui depuis sa place blottit contre Blaise et essayant de s'éloigner de Drago qui semblait se rapprocher petit à petit.

Tous furent empêchés de rajouter quoi que se soit par la porte de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête de Rogue qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Entrez tous immédiatement, et laissez vos conversations insipides dans le couloir ! »

Harry partagea un sourire secret avec Neville, Dean et Seamus, et entra joyeusement dans la salle de potions avec Blaise.

•••••

Harry gloussa dans sa barbe en regardant Blaise se précipiter pour essayer une nouvelle fois de sauver leur potion. Il avait du faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle soit passée d'une teinte rouge pâle à un orange violent et profond, mais il avait été certain de suivre les instructions à la lettre.

Il regarda le tableau noir et essuya la sueur de son visage, il plissa les yeux et essaya de lire les minuscules lettres serrées et gribouillées au travers des fumées de potion qui s'échappaient de plus de vingt chaudron, ainsi que de la création de Neville qui vomissait un gaz bleu. Oh non il s'était effectivement trompé il n'avait pas ajouté la pierre de lune en poudre avant d'ajouter les yeux de scarabées.

« Dieu tout puissant, essayes-tu de nous tuer tout les deux? » siffla Blaise.

« Pas délibérément, mais je suis horrible en potions. »

« Je m'en rends bien compte mon amour! Tu ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les ailes de lutin et les yeux de scarabées les uns après les autres dans une potion sans ajouter la pierre de lune entre eux? »

« Apparemment, je ne le savais pas. » dit Harry d'une façon impertinente avec un grand sourire.

« Par Merlin Harry! C'est au chapitre sept du livre de potions que l'on nous a assigné cette année! »

« Tu veux dire que je suis censé le lire? Je l'utilise comme presse-papier pour éviter que mes parchemins ne s'enroulent. »

Harry rit à l'air baba de Blaise, et retourna son attention sur sa potion. Elle était de nouveau rouge, d'un rouge plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait été avant, mais elle était néanmoins toujours rouge, jusqu'à ce que Harry lise la ligne d'instructions suivante qui disait clairement « _ajouter les ailes de chrysope_ s» (N.T : sorte d'insecte volant.) dans l'horrible écriture de Rogue et il versa le bol d'ailes de chrysopes, la potion vira alors à un jaune vénéneux.

« Je crois que j'ai de nouveau fait une bêtise. » dit Harry sérieusement à son compagnon.

Blaise se secoua et regarda la potion, avant de jurer et de plonger sur l'extrait d'ellébore.

« Bordel Harry! Ça veut dire quelques ailes de chrysopes, pas un bol entier! » déclara Blaise avec exaspération.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on avait un bol entier de préparé? » exigea de savoir Harry.

« Parce qu'une poignée d'ailes de chrysopes doit être ajouté à la potion toute les dix minutes après la douzième étape! Les instructions le disent clairement! »

Harry scruta la ligne au travers des fumées de potion, la lut deux fois, puis regarda quelques lignes plus bas.

« Ah, en effet, elles le font. »

Blaise soupira et lui prit la main avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses phalanges.

« Si nous ne sortons pas vivants de ce cours Mio Amore, s'il te plait sache que je t'aime. »

« Oh, ne soit pas si mélodramatique! » exigea Harry. « Je ne suis pas si mauvais! »

« Cela m'attriste de t'informer que tu es si mauvais que ça, Mio Bello. »

Harry souffla de colère et se retourna vers le tableau noir, lisant la ligne d'instructions suivante deux fois puis une fois de plus pour être sûr avant de se saisir du minuscule flacon de sang de cobra et de versait exactement une goutte dans la potion.

« Harry non! » hurla Blaise.

La chose suivante dont Harry se rendit compte fut d'être jeté à terre avec un corps lourd sur le sien, avant de pouvoir demander à Blaise ce qu'il lui prenait, une énorme explosion fit trembler le sol sur lequel il était étendu.

Il s'assit et regarda ses camarades de classe, qui regardaient tous l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant leur table à Blaise et lui, les yeux ronds comme ceux des chouettes. Il toucha Blaise alors que son compagnon ne bougeait pas, ni n'émettais un son, et laissa échappa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un œil indigo s'ouvrit pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

Dans le silence choqué qui imprégnait la pièce, Harry se déplaça avec nervosité et se trémoussa sur le sol de pierre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. » dit-il à ses camarades avec sérieux. « J'ai lus les consignes trois fois. »

« Le sang de cobra réagit très violemment avec l'extrait d'ellébore que j'ai utilisé pour stabiliser la potion et avec la quantité d'ailes de chrysopes que tu avais ajoutée, je suis étonné du fait que le sol soit toujours intact. » lui dit Blaise.

« Oh. Et bien, au moins personne n'a été blessé. » dit Harry humblement.

« Grâce au sort de confinement que j'ai placé hâtivement autour de votre chaudron Monsieur Potter. » coupa comme un couteau la voix soyeuse du professeur Rogue à travers la pièce. Harry s'était demandé où est ce que ce connard narquois s'était caché.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvés Professeur. » minauda Harry sarcastiquement. « Mais peut-être que cela ne serait jamais arrivé si votre écriture n'était pas si petite et illisible. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent au moment même où il se rendit compte de se qui avait jailli de sa bouche, du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Seamus et Dean étouffer leurs rires dans la manche de leurs robes et du coin de son autre œil Blaise en train de s'éloigner lentement de lui comme si il avait la peste. Il aurait une discussion avec son compagnon au sujet de la loyauté si jamais il survivait à cette rencontre.

« Retenue avec moi ce soir à sept heures Potter, ne soyez pas en retard sinon je ferais de votre vie un enfer. »

Harry était si tenté de dire à son professeur qu'il faisait déjà de sa vie un enfer, mais il réussit à contrôler sa langue indisciplinée. Il avait besoin de remplacer son filtre cerveau/bouche parce que visiblement, il était cassé.

« Toutes vos potions sont gâchées à présent. » dit Rogue au reste de la classe. « Vous pouvez tous en remercier Potter, alors voyons voir…. Je pense que cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour chaque potion que vous avez gâché, est correct. Ce qui est équivaut à cinquante points Potter, comme votre faible esprit n'est même pas capable de suivre des instructions écrites, je doute fortement qu'il soit capable de résoudre de simples multiplications. »

Seules quelques personnes rirent à la pique de Rogue. Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle pour en citer quelques uns. Ron laissa échapper un grognement de rire, mais il semblait déchiré entre l'amusement à la souffrance d'Harry et la colère à la perspective de perdre autant de points début décembre.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de manière à ne pas voir les rictus de mépris que lui envoyait les Serpentards, ni les regards emplis de colère des Griffondors. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation il aurait gardé la tête haute et leur aurait immédiatement lancé un regard noir, mais depuis qu'il était apparu qu'il était un Dracken, ne pas savoir d'où viennent ses gènes, la perte de sa virginité le soir même, tout cela le rendait nerveux et toute la situation avec les Drackens dominants et la perspective de devoir choisir un million de compagnons supplémentaires juste pour qu'il puisse avoir un bébé, et bien, il ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui ni complètement lui-même.

Des bras l'entourèrent et un grognement sourd gronda depuis un large poitrail et vibra au travers de son corps. Harry enfuit son visage dans le cou de Blaise et inspira profondément l'odeur apaisante. Il s'accrocha à Blaise tandis que Rogue ordonnait à tout le monde de sortir étant donné le fait que le cours avait pris fin car leurs potions étaient irrécupérables.

Honteux Harry sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux, et fit tout son possible pour les chasser en clignant des yeux. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que Blaise ou Rogue le voient pleurer et qu'ils pensent qu'il était simple d'esprit et pathétique.

« Autorise-toi à pleurer Mio Prezioso. » lui roucoula Blaise. « Cela fait partie du cycle de reproduction, tes émotions seront hors de contrôle jusqu'à ce que tes chaleurs soient passées. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis près d'entrer en chaleurs? »

« Oui tu es à présent à la dernière étape du cycle de reproduction, je dirais que dans à peu près une semaine tu seras en chaleurs. » lui dit gentiment Blaise.

« Soyez reconnaissant que votre cycle de reproduction est de deux mois Potter. » lui dit Rogue. « J'ai connu un Dracken qui avait un cycle reproductif de seize jours. Ça rendait le soumis et le dominant complètement fou. »

Rogue eut un regard lointain et pensif, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était plus que probable qu'il était en train de penser à son propre compagnon, bien que la pensée de Rogue et de sexe dans la même phrase le fasse frissonner de dégout.

Il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter d'être en chaleurs tout les seize jours, quelle horrible pensée. Il pouvait à peine supporter l'idée d'en avoir tout les deux mois, bien qu'il s'agisse là de sa toute première, il changerait peut être d'avis après avoir couché avec Blaise pour la première fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise au travers de sa frange son compagnon discutait avec Rogue de la potion pour les gènes Dracken afin de savoir de qui Harry tenait son sang de Dracken.

Blaise était si beau et si fortement attirant, et le fait qu'il ait dit ne pas avoir besoin de s'entrainer pour les chaleurs montrait qu'il était un bon amant. Harry eut un grand sourire au fil qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Il doutait souhaiter être en chaleurs tout les seize jours, mais tout les deux mois? Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir un marathon sexuel de dix jours avec Blaise tout les deux mois.

« Potter réveillez vous! » dit Rogue d'un ton sec en agitant un flacon de potion sous son nez.

« C'est la potion qui te diras d'où viennent tes gènes de Dracken Bello. » l'informa Blaise en prenant place à côté de lui.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Rogue en attendant ses instructions.

« C'était trop vous demander d'écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dit il y a dix minutes. » soupira Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Avalez la potion puis piquez votre pouce avec ce couteau, et mettez votre sang sur ce parchemin. »

Rogue montra le couteau et le morceau de papier circulaire d'un blanc éclatant. Harry acquiesça et avala la potion cul sec, grimaçant au gout horrible. Il se saisit du couteau et le plongea dans son pouce qu'il laissa saigner pendant quelques instants afin que le sang coule un peu, avant de le poser sur le parchemin.

Il n'était pas préparé pour la sensation de succion ni pour le coup de jus qui commençait dans son pouce, se propageant dans sa main entière puis dans le reste de son corps. Il arracha son pouce du parchemin puis lança un regard noir accusateur à Rogue.

« Ai-je oublié de mentionner que cela pourrait être un peu douloureux? Quel dommage. » dit Rogue d'une voix trainante alors que Blaise prenait la main d'Harry avec douceur, et embrassait son pouce ensanglanté.

« Combien de temps devrais-je attendre? » demanda Harry.

« Cela dépend à combien de temps remontent vos gènes. » répondit Rogue lentement comme si Harry était un imbécile particulièrement stupide.

Lentement des mots commencèrent à s'inscrire sur le parchemin circulaire s'épanouissant sur les côtés comme une fleur s'ouvrant sous les effets du soleil.

Harry regarda les noms sur le parchemin et sourit. Son nom était au centre du parchemin blanc puis le nom de Lily Evans d'un côté du sien et le nom James Potter de l'autre. Deux apparurent à côté de celui de sa mère, Deidre Campbell et Jackson Evans. Ses grands-parents. Il sourit en apprenant finalement leurs noms Tante Pétunia avait toujours refusé de lui dire qui ils étaient ou comment ils étaient lorsque, plus jeune, il le lui avait demandé. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit était qu'ils étaient des gens biens, et travailleurs qui ne méritaient pas d'être dérangés par des monstres détestables.

Il regarda les deux noms qui s'étendaient du côté de son père et vit les noms Doréa Black et Charlus Potter. Black, il était apparenté à la famille Black par sa grand-mère paternelle!

D'autres noms apparurent des deux côtés et Harry regarda rapidement pour voir que cela ajoutait des frères et sœurs. Pétunia Evans apparut en s'étendant du côté de ses grands-parents maternels et s'attachant au nom de sa mère. Du côté de son père rien n'apparut, mais trois noms apparurent à côté de sa grand-mère paternelle. Pollux Black, Cassiopée Black et Marius Black. Sa grand-mère avait eut deux frères et une sœur ainés. Un autre niveau de noms apparut mais seulement du côté de son père.

« Vos gènes viennent du côté de la famille de votre père. » lui dit Rogue en regardant lui aussi le parchemin avec intérêt.

Harry leva le regard vers son professeur et acquiesça avec distraction avant de baisser son regard rapidement sur le parchemin pour suivre les deux lignes qui connectaient la fratrie des quatre Black à deux nouveaux noms. Cygnus Black et Violetta Bulstrode. Le nom Cygnus Black brillait d'un jaune doux.

« Là vous l'avez Potter. Vous avez hérités vos gènes Drackens de votre arrière-grand-père Cygnus Black. Les gènes ont sautés ses enfants et même ses petits enfants et se sont manifestés en vous. »

« Quelle chance. » soupira Harry, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le parchemin.

« La famille Black est connue pour comprendre du sang de Dracken et _non_, avant que vous ne posiez la question, votre _parrain_ n'était pas un Dracken. » ajouta Rogue.

« Je n'allais pas poser la question, mais ce serait bien ma chance que je sois le seul à avoir hérité du gène Dracken en trois générations. »

Blaise passa un bras autour de lui et déposa un long baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ce n'est pas si mal Mio Amore. »

Harry leva le regard vers Blaise et sourit.

« Non, ce n'est pas si mal. » convint-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise dans un doux baiser.

**LES SCENES DE SEXE SE TROUVENT ICI. Je ne les traduirais pas tout de suite à cause de menaces de dénonciation. Si un jour les administrateurs de changent leur politique alors je les ajouterais.**

Félicitations à l'anonyme et à ma béta qui ont deviné qui était le soumis de Rogue !

**Traduction des termes italiens (traduits par l'auteure anglaise !) :**

Mio Bello : mon beau.

Mio Amore : Mon amour.


End file.
